My Half Apple
by riii-ka
Summary: Sungmin tidak pernah mengenal cinta karena kakaknya, sampai akhirnya dia bisa mengenal cinta dari laki-laki di tengah rintikan hujan. apa sungmin akan membiarkan kakaknya mencampuri masalah cintanya?/"aku menyukai kyuhyun! AKU MENYUKAINYA! Puas?"/kyumin/GS
1. Chapter 1

**My Half Apple**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Hangeng**

**Kim Youngwoon**

**Zhoumi**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING(!) : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-remake dari drama Taiwan m**_**omo**_** love-**

**Chapter 1 : "My First Love, My Half Apple"**

**Donghae Pov**

Aku menatap iri dan jengah pada dua orang beda jenis kelamin itu yang saling berciuman, menurut informasi yang kudapat, dua orang itu baru saja meresmikan hubungannya. Tidak mau semakin kesal, tatapanku mulai beralih ke depan menghadap taman seoul national university yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal keduaku untuk 4 tahun yang akan datang. Sepertinya disana sangat ramai, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu

Aku sedikit melirik pada pasangan tadi yang mulai berciuman semakin ganas sekarang. Apa mereka tidak kehabisan nafas? Pikirku

Hh~ aku ingin sekali merasakan seperti apa itu mencintai dan dicintai. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya. Sungguh! Kalian akan tau nanti kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu

"hei katanya ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada Lee Sungmin di taman" seorang _yeoja _yang seangkatan denganku berbicara pada temannya sembari berlari kecil. Tunggu dulu, apa dia tadi bilang Lee Sungmin?

"benarkah? Kali ini siapa orangnya? Waah ayo cepat kita kesana" seru temannya lagi dan berjalan lebih terburu-buru dibanding yang tadi.

Aku menatap punggung kedua _yeoja _ itu sampai menghilang di balik tembok.

"hh~ jangan lagi" aku mendesah lirih dan mulai bergegas menuju taman

…

My First Love, My Half Apple

…

Sejak aku lahir, hidupku hanya untuk adik perempuanku, Lee Sungmin. Aku selalu mendampinginya dari kecil, bukan karena kemauanku sendiri tapi kemauan dari kakak-kakakku yang sangat kurang ajar itu, bahkan aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang namanya cinta gara-gara mereka

Aku akhirnya sampai di taman yang sudah penuh sesak dengan para mahasiswa, sepertinya mereka tidak ingin melewatkan tontonan yang sudah sering mereka lihat sebulan ini, aku heran kenapa mereka tidak bosan melihat ini, aku saja bosan. Kalian tau tidak adikku Lee Sungmin, sejak dia masuk universitas ini sudah banyak yang menyukai bahkan berani menyatakan cinta padanya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa orang yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sungmin sampai sekarang tidak akan pernah punya _namjachingu _sebanyak apapun laki-laki yang bilang suka padanya.

Aku segera merangsek maju melewati orang-orang untuk bisa berada di depan, aku ingin tau seperti apa laki-laki yang tidak beruntung itu. Setelah sampai di depan, aku melihat adikku Sungmin bersama dengan temannya berhadapan dengan laki-laki cupu yang sepertinya senior di kampusku.

**Donghae pov end**

…

**Author pov end**

"namanya Ahn Chil-Hyun, aku dengar dia 5 tahun di jurusan arsitektur" ujar Henry memberitahu Sungmin identitas orang yang menembaknya

"hah? 5 tahun?!" bisik Sungmin shock. Setau dia, kuliah paling lama 4 tahun, kenapa bisa jadi 5 tahun?

"dia tidak lulus" jawab Henry seadanya kemudian kembali menatap laki-laki itu penuh minat, jarang-jarang ada laki-laki tipe cupu, tua, dan tidak populer menyatakan cinta pada temannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, sejak pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah jatuh hati padamu, kecantikan yang kau miliki sudah berhasil mengambil hatiku. Senyum manismu selalu membuatku terpesona dan semakin jatuh hati padamu. Kepribadianmu yang sangat baik membuatku yakin kalau kau yang terbaik dari semua _yeoja _ yang ada di kampus ini" Puji Chil-Hyun tulus walaupun saat ini dia sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak jatuh pingsan saking groginya. "tidak melihatmu sedetik saja, sudah membuatku sangat merindukanmu. Itulah kenapa aku berada di sini sekarang., aku…"

Donghae yang setia mengamati dari jauh, hanya bisa berdoa, berharap kata keramat itu tidak terucap dari bibir pria tidak berdosa itu.

"berbaliklah, jangan katakan kalimat itu" mohon Donghae dengan wajah memelas. Oh ayolah, dia tidak ingin jatuh korban lagi hanya karena ini

"aku ingin kau mengatakannya dengan keras" tantang Henry saat Chil-Hyun menggantungkan ucapannya yang seperti suara semut itu.

"LEE SUNGMIN, _SARANGHAE!_" teriak Chil-Hyun yakin diiringi dengan kehebohan para mahasiswa yang menonton mereka sedari tadi

Sungmin yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya bisa menatap terkejut pada laki-laki yang baru ia kenal satu menit yang lalu itu. Karena tidak tau harus jawab apa, Sungmin hanya bisa diam.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Donghae terlihat menghela nafas antara lelah dan kasihan.

"hh~ kau ternyata benar-benar mengatakan kalimat laknat itu" ujar Donghae lemas

Chil-Hyun bergerak maju mendekati Sungmin yang masih setia dengan keterdiamannya. "Sungmin-ssi, maukah kau jadi _yeojachingu_ku?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas

JEPRET

Donghae melihat hasil jepretan fotonya dan tersenyum prihatin pada laki-laki yang akan tinggal nama itu.

...

**Donghae pov**

Alasan kenapa Sungmin menjadi bagian yang sangat penting dalam kehidupanku tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dia memiliki kakak-kakak yang sangat unik dan aneh. Tapi walaupun aku juga kakaknya aku tidak seperti itu.

Aku segera mengirim hasil foto itu ke saudaraku yang lain.

"semoga kau akan baik-baik saja sunbae" gumamku prihatin

Aku adalah anak ke 5 dari 6 bersaudara. Sungmin adalah adikku, bisa dibilang aku anak yang tidak diharapkan karena orang tuaku sangat berharap aku adalah perempuan, mereka sudah bosan terus mendapat anak laki-laki tapi ternyata aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki juga dan itu sukses membuat orang tuaku frustasi. Tapi semua berubah setelah Sungmin lahir. Dan semenjak Sungmin lahir itulah aku seperti menjadi pengawal yang selalu mengikutinya setiap hari, melaporkan kegiatan apa yang dilakukannya, menjaganya supaya tidak lecet. Dan yang paling penting adalah menjauhkannya dari laki-laki yang ingin mendekati adik kesayangan mereka. Mungkin kalian biasa menyebutnya dengan brother complex. Itulah kenapa Sungmin tidak pernah punya _namjachingu _sampai sekarang begitupun aku. Kegiatan mengawal Sungmin ini tidak bisa membuatku mendapat _yeojachingu_. Ditambah lagi aku punya wajah yang pas-pasan sangat berbeda jauh dengan saudara-saudaraku, membuatku semakin sulit mendapatkan _yeojachingu_. Ish ini semua gara-gara kakak-kakakku yang gila itu

Kalian pasti penasaran kan seperti apa kakak-kakakku dan Sungmin yang gila itu.

…..

Kakak pertama : **Lee Kangin**

Memiliki wajah yang tampan, tinggi, manly. Dia benar-benar idaman para wanita. Pokoknya semua hal baik ada di dirinya. Pekerjaan dia adalah pembawa berita cuaca di stasiun tv swasta. Ratingnya benar-benar sangat bagus saat dibawakan olehnya. Tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau dia itu sangat posesive dan overprotektif pada adik perempuannya, dia bisa melakukan hal yang gila hanya karena seorang Lee Sungmin

…

Kakak Kedua : **Lee Hankyung**

Kakakku yang satu ini sangat terkenal, dia adalah seorang penyanyi papan atas yang sudah mendapat berbagai piala karena suara indahnya itu. Tidak hanya suaranya, tariannya juga sangat hebat dan keren, didukung dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan, dia sukses menjadi salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di dunia entertainment. Tapi sesempurna apapun dia, tetaplah dia orang gila yang terlalu posesif pada Lee Sungmin. Jika itu menyangkut tentang Lee Sungmin, dia sudah tidak akan peduli bagaimana karirnya di dunia entertainment

….

Kakak Ketiga : **Lee Zhoumi**

Si jenius tampan yang sering sekali mempermalukan dosennya karena kepintarannya. Saking jeniusnya dia pernah mendapatkan penghargaan karena otaknya yang WOW itu. Tapi dia punya kekurangan, sama seperti kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Brother Complex tingkat dewa!

….

Kakak Keempat : **Lee Siwon**

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa pada kakakku yang satu ini, dia tampan, dia keren, bentuk badannya bagus, jago olahraga pula. Dia bahkan mengantongi piala hampir seluruh cabang olahraga. Kalian akan bilang dia sempurna jika kalian tidak tau kalau dia sama saja dengan ketiga kakaknya. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengatakan itu lagi, kalian pasti sudah tau.

…

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

"sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan, aku harus segera pulang sebelum dunia kiamat" ujarku setelah memandang langit yang terlihat agak mendung siang ini

Tapi belum sepuluh langkah aku keluar dari gerbang seoul national university, jalanku sudah dihadang oleh mobil Lamborghini merah yang sepertinya sudah kukenal. Jika aku tidak reflek berhenti mungkin aku sudah ketabrak mobil mewah ini.

CKKKIIITTTT

Aku langsung menoleh saat mendengar ada bunyi decitan mobil di belakangku dan benar saja di belakangku sudah bertengger mobil hitam mewah yang kutahu bermerk bmw. Aish! Kenapa suka sekali membuat orang kaget sih.

Dan keluarlah pemilik mobil yang seenak jidat mengganggu jalanku, yang sudah pasti aku tau siapa orangnya

"Han _Hyung_, Kangin _Hyung_" sapaku tidak terlalu terkejut mereka ada disini, kali ini mereka datang jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dua hari lalu.

"dimana dia?" Tanya Kangin _hyung_ _to the point_

"siapa? Apa maksudmu? Aku mau pulang…" jawabku pura-pura tidak tau. Padahal aku sudah pulang lebih awal supaya tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, tapi sayang disayang mereka jauh lebih cepat dibanding yang kuduga.

Aku sudah bersiap berjalan untuk memutari mobil merah milik Han _hyung_. Tapi langkahku kembali terhenti saat ada motor milik Siwon _hyung_ kembali menghalangi jalanku begitu pula jalan dibelakangku yang awalnya kosong tidak terhalang apa-apa kini terhalang oleh sebuah mobil van. Gawat! Aku terkepung

Semua pemilik mobil itu keluar dan berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang berdiri di samping motor Siwon _hyung _dengan tatapan tajam

"dimana dia?" Tanya Kangin _hyung _lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengancam.

Tuhan, selamatkanlah orang yang tidak bersalah itu

**Donghae pov end**

….

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

Chil-Hyun berjalan santai menuju lapangan baseball setelah semua mata kuliahnya berakhir, hari ini dia berencana untuk berlatih baseball untuk pertandingan yang akan datang.

SSWWIIINGGGG! (?)

Chil-Hyun secara reflek menundukkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba ada tongkat baseball hampir memukul kepalanya.

'_omo_! Untung saja tidak kena' pikir Chil-Hyun terkejut dan shock, dia tidak bisa memikirkan kalau tongkat itu berhasil mencium kepalanya.

"lolos" ujar seorang pria dengan tongkat baseball di tangannya. Memandang angkuh pada Chil-Hyun yang menatapnya heran

"reaksi yang sangat bagus untuk seorang pemain baseball" ujar seorang pria yang diyakini author adalah Zhoumi.

"ka-kalian siapa?" tanyanya gugup dan takut

"hae, katakan padanya" perintah Kangin yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton tak jauh dari mereka. Donghae yang diperintah seperti itu langsung mendekat pada Chil-hyun yang kali ini memandangnya penuh arti, yang bisa ditangkap Donghae adalah tatapan takut.

"sunbae, berhati-hatilah" peringat Donghae memasang wajah kasihan pada Chil-Hyun yang semakin tidak mengerti maksudnya

Hankyung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"kami adalah kakaknya Lee Sungmin" jawab Hankyung tersenyum misterius pada Chil-Hyun yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"kakak Sungmin?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"iya, kami hari ini bukan untuk menyapamu, kami hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi suatu hal" ujar Hankyung lagi tersenyum sok ramah. Sedangkan Siwon yang memegang tongkat baseball hanya terus menatap sinis pada laki-laki berambut klimis di depannya

"kami dengar kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sungmin hari ini, apa itu benar?" Tanya Hankyung masih menebar senyum sok ramahnya

"iya" jawab Chil-Hyun yakin, tidak tau sama sekali kalau itu sangat berbahaya

"hmmm begitu" gumam Hankyung kemudian beralih menatap Kangin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di tembok batas penonton bersama dengan Donghae.

"Kangin, memang benar dia!" teriaknya dan beralih lagi menatap Chil-Hyun, tatapan Hankyung yang tadinya ramah sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh. "Zhoumi.. SIAPA SEBENARNYA SI BRENGSEK INI!" teriaknya marah yang membuat Chil-Hyun kembali mengkeret(?) takut

"namanya Ahn Chil-Hyun, umur 25 tahun, senior di jurusan arsitektur selama 5 tahun. Tinggi 177cm, berat 75kg. matanya masing-masing minus 1,0. Nilainya rata-rata melebihi 90, selain itu dia pitcher terbaik di tim baseball, dia juga menguasai sedikit kungfu" jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar. Donghae menatap kagum kakaknya yang satu ini, dia selalu heran, darimana Zhoumi mendapatkan data-data seakurat itu? hanya tuhan, Zhoumi dan Author yang tahu

"tunggu tunggu, bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan data-data itu?" Tanya Chil-hyun menatap Zhoumi penuh Tanya

"juga, aku menyelidiki keluargamu memiliki sebuah perusahaan pabrik roti, pendapatannya sekita beberapa miliar dolar, sama sekali tidak memiliki catatan criminal, latar belakang keluarganya sangat bersih" jelas Zhoumi lagi yang membuat Chil-Hyun diam-diam tersenyum bangga dan sombong

"bagaimana riwayat penyakitnya?" Tanya Kangin

"tidak ada, bahkan diabetes atau tekanan darah tinggi tidak ada" jelas Zhoumi lagi semakin membuat Chil-hyun bangga sepertinya rasa takutnya perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang

"waaah… tidak buruk. Tidak ada yang bisa dipermasalahkan" seru Hankyung kembali tersenyum menepuk akrab pundak Chil-Hyun

"siapa yang peduli tentang itu, pukul dia dulu baru kita bicara!" seru Siwon emosi, sepertinya kenyataan dia menyukai adik kesayangannya mengalahkan semua latar belakang yang dia miliki.

SSWWWIIINGGG(?)

"HWWAAAA" teriak Chil-Hyun, reflek mundur saat Siwon kembali melayangkan tongkat baseball ke arahnya. Rasa takut itu muncul kembali

"Siwon, jangan khawatir" seru Kangin yang sepertinya mengerti kalau Siwon tidak rela Sungmin direbut orang

Suasana disana semakin mencekam saat Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi menyudutkan Chil-Hyun ke tembok yang ada di bawah Kangin.

"aku ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan padamu, kenapa kau mendapat nilai 45 saat ujian pelajaran Fisika di semester kedua?" Tanya Kangin penuh intimidasi

"benarkah? Hanya 45?" Tanya Siwon sedikit tidak percaya kalau ternyata dari sekian nilai 90 ada nilai 45

"itu benar, nilai pelajarannya yang lain sangat bagus, tapi dia gagal di fisika" seru Hankyung memastikan dengan melihat data yang ada di tangan Zhoumi. "kau pasti bermasalah!" seru Hankyung menatap tajam pada Chil-Hyun

"tu-tunggu dulu.. itu karena guru kami yang…"

"kami tidak perlu penjelasanmu" seru Kangin memotong ucapan laki-laki malang itu. "Lee Sungmin adalah satu-satunya adik perempuan di keluarga kami, dia adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi kami. Jadi kami pasti tidak mau ada laki-laki yang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan kami mendekatinya. Terutama si brengsek yang hanya mendapat nilai 45 di fisika" seru Kangin lagi tersenyum mengerikan

Chil-Hyun sendiri hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati berharap dia pulang dengan utuh. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Laki-laki penggemar film nemo itu sudah menjauh dari TKP

"jadi.. mulai sekarang kau harus menjauhi Sungmin. Jika tidak, kami akan menggunakan cara kami untuk membuatmu menghilang dari hidup Sungmin" Lanjut Kangin dengan nada mengancam

Well, sepertinya Chil-Hyun tidak punya pilihan lain jika ingin pulang hidup-hidup

…

My First Love, My Half Apple

…

ZZZAAASHHHH *suara hujan*

"Tunggu! Hentikan busnya" teriak Sungmin berlari di tengah hujan untuk mengejar bus. Supir bus yang baik hati itu segera menghentikan busnya dan membiarkan Sungmin dan yang lain naik,

"terima kasih" ujar Sungmin setelah berhasil naik bus sebelum hujan semakin deras

"kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih" gerutu Henry sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuknya dan Sungmin

"eh Sungmin-ah, menurutku laki-laki bernama Chil-Hyun itu sangat menarik. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya. Kenapa kau menolakny?" seru Henry saat mereka sudah berhasil menemukan tempat duduk

Sungmin menatap Henry sebentar dan kembali sibuk melap bajunya yang basah dengan sapu tangan

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin

"hmm.. aku tau, tidak ada perasaan kan?" tebak Henry

"Hhh~ aku benar-benar tidak tau dan aku tidak berani memikirkan hal itu" jawab Sungmin

"kenapa?"

"kau pasti tau, setiap kali ada yang menyatakan cinta atau mengajak berkenalan padaku, pasti besoknya aku tidak melihat mereka lagi bahkan mereka cenderung menghindar saat melihatku" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, memang dia melakukan salah apa sampai mereka seperti itu, apa mereka menyesal?

"aku pikir jika bukan karena mereka menyesal menyatakan cinta padaku, berarti mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku" lanjut _yeoja_ berpipi chubby itu.

Bicara soal cinta, Sungmin jadi ingat dongeng yang diceritakan _songsaengnim_-nya tadi

…_**..**_

_**Flashback start**_

"semuanya, _songsaengnim_ akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng pada kalian" seru _yeoja_ berumur hampir 30 tahunan itu yang langsung disambut meriah oleh anak didiknya.

"setelah Tuhan mengutuk Adam dan Hawa dari Surga. Dia membentuk cinta mereka menjadi sebuah apel kemudian Dia memisahkan Apel itu menjadi 2 bagian dan membuangnya masing-masing ke sisi lain dunia yang berbeda. Jadi Adam dan Hawa terus-menerus mencari cinta mereka di dunia ini"

_**Flashback end**_

…

Sungmin masih terus melamun memikirkan dongeng unik itu. Matanya tak sengaja melirik dua pasangan muda yang duduk tepat di depannya dan Henry.

'jadi setelah Adam dan Hawa berhasil menyatukan kembali cinta mereka. Kami juga mulai mencari setengah apel yang diperuntukkan untuk kami. Hh~ cinta' pikir Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihat pasangan itu

"_omo_ Sungmin-ah.. coba liat laki-laki itu. Punggungnya bagus sekali" heboh Henry mengguncang-guncang lengan Sungmin, dan setelah Sungmin merespon Henry menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menenteng payung yang basah karena hujan

"aku pikir dia adalah Half Apple yang kau cari selama ini" ujar Henry yang hanya ditanggapi malas oleh Sungmin. Henry berdecak sebal melihat reaksi Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak tertarik, padahal dia cukup yakin laki-laki itu memang baik, dari punggungnya saja sudah terlihat keren.

"aku akan meminta n_omo_rnya untukmu"

"YA! Henry-ah… jangan lakukan itu!" jerit Sungmin tertahan, menarik kembali Henry agar perempuan itu tetap duduk di bangkunya.

"aish Sungmin-ah.. dia pasti sangat tampan" seru Henry tersenyum lebar

HAATTSYI

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Henry yang tadinya heboh menjadi cemas melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai kedinginan. "aku sudah hampir sampai, nanti aku akan meminta pak supir untuk mengecilkan AC-nya untukmu"

"Henry-ah, _gomawo_.. tapi sepertinya AC-nya sudah dikecilkan" ujar Sungmin yang merasa tidak terlalu dingin seperti tadi, tapi kenapa bisa begitu?

"benarkah? Iya kau benar, sudah tidak sedingin tadi" seru Henry dan tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin. "jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau pasti akan menemukan Half Apple mu"

Sungmin balas tersenyum manis pada sahabat sejatinya itu kemudian mengangguk kecil

"aku duluan ya.. bye!"

"iya.. bye!"

Tinggalah Sungmin seorang diri memikirkan keberadaan Half Applenya..

'huuft… my half apple'

….

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

Sungmin segera melindungi kepalanya dari hujan yang mulai deras saat turun dari bus diikuti para penumpang yang lain, termasuk laki-laki yang membawa payung tadi.

mereka segera mencari tempat berteduh agar tidak terlalu basah. Laki-laki yang membawa payung itu juga ikut berteduh bersama Sungmin, agar bisa membuka payungnya.

Setelah berhasil membuka payung lipatnya, ia segera bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum matanya tak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang memeluk dirinya sendiri menandakan dirinya sangat kedinginan.

Laki-laki itu diam sejenak, melihat payungnya, Sungmin dan langit yang masih setia menurunkan hujan. Kemudian setelah memikirkannya baik-baik, ia mengulurkan payungnya yang sudah ia tutup kembali kepada Sungmin

Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengusap-ngusap lengannya agar jauh lebih hangat, memandang bingung payung yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Penasaran dengan siapa yang mengulurkan payung itu padanya, Sungmin mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki baik hati yang rela memberikan payung untuknya, tanpa sadar tangannya mulai terangkat untuk mengambil payung itu dengan tetap menatap sang pemilik payung

….

**Sungmin pov**

Saat melihat wajahnya entah kenapa dalam waktu 36 detik yang pendek ini, aku melihat daun-daun mulai berguguran tertiup angin. Banyak cahaya yang berkelap-kelip dari langit, sepasang orang tua berjalan beriringan di bawah payung tersenyum padaku.

Tidak hanya itu, jantungku sepertinya berdetak sangat keras dan cepat seperti habis berlari tapi itu malah membuatku nyaman.

Aku masih setia menatap laki-laki rupawan di hadapanku. Matanya berkedip satu kali, dia memakai jam di tangan kanan dan memberikan payungnya padaku dengan tangan kiri. Secara perlahan aku mulai menerima payung itu dan memeluknya sambil terus menatap laki-laki yang sudah mulai berlari menerobos hujan setelah aku menerima payungnya.

Kenapa ini?

Kenapa aku bisa mengingat sedetail ini? Setiap hal kecil yang tidak pernah aku perhatikan sebelumnya?

Ah! Aku lupa bernafas

Aku masih terus memandang jalan yang tadi diterobos laki-laki baik hati itu sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara anak anjing di dekat sini.

Karena penasaran aku memandang sekeliling halte ini dan menemukan seekor anak anjing di dalam sebuah kardus, apa dia dibuang?

aku tersenyum dan beranjak untuk mengambil anak anjing itu dari dalam kardus itu. Dia akan selalu mengingatkan ku pada laki-laki bertudung jaket coklat itu

"_omo_! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya" gumamku yang baru sadar betapa bodohnya aku. "jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan menanyakan namanya"

"nah puppy.. mulai sekarang rumahku adalah rumahmu" seruku tersenyum manis pada anak anjing dalam gendonganku

**Sungmin pov end**

…

My First Love, My Half Apple

…

Sungmin menatap bingung pada rumah yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak salah jalan kok, dia yakin dia tidak tersesat tapi kenapa rumahnya bisa begini?

"apa yang terjadi? Perasaan waktu aku berangkat sekolah tidak seperti ini" gumam Sungmin memandang heran pada rumahnya yang terlihat seperti mau dibangun itu

Sungmin mengingat kembali apa ada hal yang terlewat, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir,Sungmin sangat yakin rumahnya masih belum ada besi-besi penyangga dan kayu

Berusaha untuk mencari tau, Sungmin mulai masuk rumah dan mencari orang yang bisa memberinya penjelasn

"_OPPA_?!" Teriaknya saat sudah melepas sepatunya. 'aneh.. semua mobil ada disini tapi kenapa tidak ada orangnya?' Pikir Sungmin heran

Sungmin mulai melangkah ke lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada, dia kembali mengernyit heran menemukan ada tanda lucu di pintu kamarnya, menandakan kalau ini adalah kamarnya.

Dengan penuh tanda Tanya Sungmin mulai membuka pintu kamarnya.

"KEJUTTAAANNNN!"

Sungmin tidak terlalu memperhatikan teriakan _oppadeul_-nya, yang jadi perhatiannya adalah kamarnya yang seperti bukan kamarnya. Dengan wajah bingung Sungmin memasuki kamarnya itu kemudian meletakkan tas, puppy dan payungnya di atas kasur.

"karena kau harta kami yang paling berharga ditambah lagi kau seorang mahasiswi sekarang jadi kami memutuskan untuk merenovasi kamarmu" jelas Kangin yang mengerti kebingungan Sungmin. "bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

Sungmin yang sudah mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumah dan kamarnya mulai tersenyum manis pada kakaknya. "iya aku suka"

Jawaban dari Sungmin itu tentu saja membuat keempat kakaknya semakin sumringah

"Sungmin-ah, aku beritau padamu, tidak hanya catnya saja yang diperbarui tapi kamarmu sekarang jauh lebih besar dari yang dulu" seru Donghae heboh.

"Sungmin-ah, kami juga menyiapkan kamar mandi pribadi juga untukmu" seru Hankyung dan dengan semangat menarik Sungmin ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya diikuti Donghae di belakang

"waaaaahhhhh!" heboh Sungmin dan Donghae melihat kamar mandi baru Sungmin yang sangat mewah bahkan ada Jacuzzi juga disitu.

"mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu berbagi kamar mandi dengan si ikan itu" jelas Hankyung tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin yang terlihat senang dengan kamar mandi barunya

"_omo_! Sungmin-ah! Kau punya ruangan pakaian sendiri!" jerit Donghae tidak percaya dan beranja mendekati ruangan yang tidak jauh dari kamar mandi itu. "waahh… kau bisa bebas berbelanja sekarang"

"itu benar, kau juga punya ruang ganti pribadi sendiri" jelas Hankyung.

Perlahan senyum Sungmin berganti jadi raut kebingungan, ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya

"tapi.. kamar asliku tidak sebesar ini" gumamnya bingung, darimana bisa muncul ruangan tambahan ini? "_oppa_.. darimana kau mendapat extra ruangan ini?" Tanyanya pada keempat kakaknya yang terlihat menghindari tatapannya

"tidak… kami hanya merenovasi kamarmu sedikit" jawaban Siwon tidak membuat Sungmin puas

"kalian tau, ini benar-benar seperti sihir. Pagi tadi tidak seperti ini tapi tiba-tiba sudah seperti ini. Apa kalian bisa merenovasi kamarku?" seru Donghae tidak percaya, apa kakaknya menganut ilmu sihir?

"tenang saja hae, kami sudah merenovasi kamarmu" seru Siwon tersenyum penuh arti

"benarkah!?" jerit Donghae tidak percaya. Dia mulai berlari riang menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sungmin.

"eh? Kenapa kamarku tidak bisa dibuka?" heran Donghae saat dia tidak berhasil membuka pintu seperti ada yang menghalangi

"hah? Biar kucoba" seru Sungmin lalu mulai berusaha membuka kamar Donghae yang memang benar sangat sulit dibuka

"tentu saja kau tidak bisa membukanya, kamarmu sekarang menjadi ruang ganti Sungmin" jawab Kangin tidak berperasaan

"_MWO_?" jerit Sungmin dan Donghae, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sekarang jelas sudah bagaimana ruangan itu bisa muncul, ternyata itu dari kamar Donghae!

"kalian… kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" jerit Donghae kesal, rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"hanya kamarmu yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Sungmin" seru Hankyung santai

"kalian… kalian sangat.."

"kami? Kami kenapa?" keempat kakak yang suka seenaknya itu menatap penuh intimidasi membuat Donghae yang tadinya mau protes jadi menciut

Melihat itu, Sungmin segera pasang badan untuk Donghae

"hae-ah, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuatu di luar batas" seru Sungmin menatap tajam _oppa-oppa_nya yang sangat keterlaluan sekarang. "cepat kembalikan kamar Donghae sekarang"

"Sungmin-ah kau tenang saja, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar baru untuknya" seru Kangin tersenyum penuh arti

Donghae dan Sungmin yang tadinya di posisi siaga mulai melunak. "kamarmu ada di bawah di samping tangga" jelas Hankyung menunjuk ke bawah

Donghae yang tadinya kesal kembali ceria mengetahui dia punya kamar baru. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuju kamar yang dimaksud itu

Setelah membuka pintu yang dimaksud, senyumnya lenyap tak berbekas. Dia mendesah kecewa

"kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang mendengar desah kecewa Donghae, setelah disamping Donghae, Sungmin mengerti kenapa ia mendesah kecewa seperti itu.

"bagaimana? Kau suka? Bukankah ini kamar kesukaanmu saat masih kecil?" Tanya Kangin yang menyusul bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain

"suka darimana! Ini gudang! Tempat kalian selalu mengunciku saat aku tidak boleh bermain bersama kalian…!" geram Donghae kesal lalu berlari menuju kamarnya yang sudah tidak ada itu.

Dia yang hendak naik tangga terhenti saat Siwon dan Zhoumi menghalangi jalannya.

"Donghae-ah, kenapa kau egois sekali pada adik perempuanmu sendiri?" seru Siwon menyudutkan Donghae

"bukan begitu…" oke Donghae mulai bersalah sekarang

"tapi kau terlihat egois sekarang. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi" seru Zhoumi makin membuat Donghae menundukkan kepala

"Donghae-ah jangan dengarkan mereka! Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka" seru Sungmin mendorong Donghae menuju kamarnya, baru beberapa anak tangga Sungmin berbalik. "kalian keterlaluan! Kalian harus mengembalikan kamar Donghae!"

"tapi Sungmin kami sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk ini, akan sangat sulit jika harus mengembalikannya seperti semula" tutur Zhoumi

"aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak butuh kamar yang besar, aku hanya ingin kamar lamaku" kekeuh Sungmin

"_arraseo arraseo_.. apa yang harus kami lakukan supaya kau menerima ini?" Tanya Kangin mengalah.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan melihat Donghae setelah itu berjalan menghampiri keempat kakaknya. "korban kali ini adalah Donghae, aku rasa sebaiknya Tanya padanya"

Keempat laki-laki itu saling berpandangan

"baik, kita Tanya Donghae" seru Kangin dengan lirikan mata ia menyuruh Siwon dan Zhoumi menanyakannya

Donghae berkeringat dingin, bayangan dirinya akan dibully oleh kakaknya sendiri sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Lee Donghae, apa kami memaksamu hmm?" Tanya Zhoumi mendekati Donghae yang terlihat mundur teratur

"Lee Donghae, apa kau tidak suka kamar barumu?" Tanya Siwon ikut mendekati Donghae yang mulai terintimidasi

"kau tidak suka?"

"apa kami memaksamu?"

"Lee Donghae ayo jawab"

"kau suka tidak?"

"kau menyukainya kan?"

Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan dengan intimidasi dan kemungkinan akan dibully plus disiksa akhirnya mengganggukan kepalanya pasrah memberi tanda ok dengan jempolnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang Donghae heran, sedangkan Hankyung dan Kangin dibelakangnya sedang berusaha menahan tawa

…..

My First Love, My half Apple

…..

_**Malamnya di kamar Donghae~**_

**Donghae pov**

Setelah selesai membereskan gudang yang akan jadi kamarku ini menjadi layak untuk ditiduri aku mulai tiduran sambil memikirkan nasibku di keluarga ini.

Sejak Sungmin lahir, dia menjadi yang paling utama di keluarga ini sedangkan aku hanya anak yang tidak diharapkan

Karena Sungmin pula lah aku yang seharusnya berada satu tingkat di atasnya harus satu angkatan dengannya. Ini semua karena kakak-kakak yang gila itu. Dengan tidak berperasaan dia menyuruhku untuk mengulang kelas hanya untuk menjaga Sungmin dari laki-laki lain yang mendekatinya sekaligus membantunya jika kesusahan.

Mereka benar-benar tega! Berkata kalau aku ini kakaknya Sungmin jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menjaganya.

Tapi kalian kan juga kakaknya kenapa harus aku yang berkorban! Kenapa selalu aku? Ini tidak adil!

"hh~ sudahlah mau berpikir sekeras apapun tidak akan mengubah kenyataan" lirihku dan mulai bersiap tidur

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan

"tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau menjadi Donghae yang tidak diharapkan, aku harus meraih kehidupan bebasku"

**Donghae pov end**

….

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

_**Esok pagi di kamar Sungmin~**_

_KLIK_

"_selamat pagi, terima kasih telah menonton berita pagi hari ini. Aku pembawa berita cuaca _Lee_ Kangin. _Lee_ Sungmin ayo bangun ini sudah pagi kau tidak mau kesiangan kan? Ayo _Lee_ Sungmin cepat bangun~"_

Sungmin yang sedang asik mimpi indah harus terganggu karena suara aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamarnya, dengan setengah sadar dia melirik kanan kiri mencari sumber suara, begitu menemukannya dia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan menatap horror layar komputernya

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, layar komputernya sekarang sedang menampilkan siaran tv yang dibawakan oleh kakaknya, Kangin. Parahnya dia tidak bisa mematikan computer itu.

"aish! Ini sangat memalukan, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak meenggunakan cara ini untuk membangunkanku, sekarang seluruh dunia akan tau kalau aku sering kesiangan" gerutu Sungmin berusaha untuk mematikan computer menyebalkan ini. Bahkan Kangin masih terus mengingatkan Sungmin untuk bangun

"AAAKKKKHHH! DONGHAE!" jerit Sungmin meminta bantuan terakhir

CKLEK

"_waeyo_?" jawab Donghae malas dengan membawa-bawa tas besar

"hae-ah aku tidak tau apa yang telah _oppa_ lakukan, aku tidak bisa mematikan komputerku" gerutu Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"hh~ percuma Sungmin-ah, mereka sudah mensetting komputermu supaya tidak mati selama acara Kangin _hyung_. Mereka takut kau kesiangan" jelas Donghae membuat Sungmin makin frustasi. "lain cerita jika kau merusakkan komputernya"

"_mwo_? Huhu bagaimana ini?" sedih Sungmin

Sungmin menatap Donghae yang keluar kamarnya dengan tas besar seperti akan pergi jauh.

"Donghae-ah.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin

"aku mau mulai hidup baruku, sampai jumpa Sungmin-ah" jawab Donghae lesu dan mulai keluar rumah secara diam-diam tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang terpaku mendengar jawabannya.

….

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

"kali ini aku tidak akan pernah kembali, aku akan membuat mereka menyadari, keluarga tanpa Lee Donghae pasti akan…." Donghae yang sedari tadi menggerutu mulai menunjukkan raut sedih. "pasti tidak akan apa-apa"

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lelah, dia sudah cukup jauh dari rumah walau masih di kompleks perumahannya.

'sekarang aku harus kemana? Jika aku tinggal di rumah teman mereka pasti akan mengetahui keberadaanku. _Eotokhe?_ Aku harus mencari teman yang tidak pernah mereka tau yang tinggal di daerah sini. Tapi dimana aku menemukannya?' pikir Donghae sambil berjalan lesu, bodoh sekali dia, kabur tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Donghae terus berjalan putus asa sembari mendekapkan boneka nemo-nya. Dia sudah berniat akan pulang tapi niatnya hilang saat tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang ia rasa pernah ia kenal.

"hei! Hei!" teriak Donghae pada laki-laki yang baru saja melewatinya

Merasa dipanggil laki-laki itu menoleh dengan penuh Tanya

"kau… kita pernah sekelas kan kalau tidak salah waktu SD?" Tanya Donghae mengingat-ingat wajah yang terasa familiar itu

"AH! Aku ingat! Kau teman sekelasku waktu SD, Lee Donghae" seru laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil mengingat. "kau yang waktu itu mengulang kelas kan?"

"iya.. hehe" jawab Donghae agak malu.

"kalau tidak salah kau punya 4 kakak laki-laki kan?" tebaknya lagi

"hah? Hehe iya begitulah" jawab Donghae setengah hati. "kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"aku baru pindah di dekat sini"

"jadi kau baru pindah? Dimana rumahmu?"

"itu.. rumah bercat putih dengan pagar hitam" tunjuk laki-laki itu ke rumah yang tak jauh dari mereka

Donghae yang awalnya putus asa sekarang sangat gembira mengetahui ada teman yang tinggal di dekat sini

"waah rumah yang indah.. apa aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"hah?"

….

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kumohon! Aku tahu ini tidak mungkin tapi aku masih ingin menanyakan padamu"

Donghae yang sibuk mengadu pada Kyuhyun, laki-laki teman SD-nya dulu itu, menerima es teh yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah duduk di depan Donghae mendengarkan curhatan orang yang baru ia temui setelah sekian lama itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum bertemu Donghae, tapi karena Donghae sepertinya sangat ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. Jadilah mereka disini duduk saling berhadapan di kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan Donghae yang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur menyimak dengan baik ocehan Donghae

"walaupun kita tidak akrab, dan kau pergi ke kota lain saat kelas 2 dan kita tidak pernah saling kontak setelah itu, tapi aku hanya bisa meminta bantuanmu. Jika aku tinggal dengan temanku aku pasti akan ditemukan mereka. Jadi kumohon…" mohon Donghae agak lebay sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan kiri Kyuhyun setelah ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja

"baiklah Donghae… tenang saja aku kan tidak bilang aku tidak mau menolongmu" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Setelah melalui hari yang berat baru kali ini Donghae bisa bernafas lega.

"tapi jelaskan dulu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, laki-laki tampan itu memang berjanji akan membantu Donghae tapi setidaknya dia harus tau duduk permasalahannya

"ish! Ini semua salah mereka! Pokoknya salah mereka!" emosi Donghae mulai tersulut. Kyuhyun yang sedang menyimak tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang perempuan berdiri di jendela kamarnya. Siapa perempuan itu? Sepertinya pernah kenal? Bagaimana bisa dia disana? Alhasil Kyuhyun tidak focus mendengar cerita Donghae

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hae-ah!" teriak perempuan yang ternyata Sungmin itu dari balik kaca berharap kakaknya Donghae menyadarinya

Donghae yang lagi emosi masih tetap bisa mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Dengan tatapan kesal dia menoleh ke arah jendela. "tunggu sebentar! Aku sedang membicarakan hal yang penting!" kesalnya kemudian kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun untuk mulai bercerita. Sepertinya _uri _Donghae belum sadar kalau itu Sungmin

"ini semua karena adik perempuanku, Lee Sungmin" jelas Donghae sedih

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hae!" teriak Sungmin lagi

Donghae diam sejenak, kemudian dia berbalik horror menatap Sungmin yang ada di berdiri di dekat jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa bisa Sungmin berdiri disana? Itu karena ada celah tembok yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk berdiri disana. Author harap kalian bisa bayangin yah :D

"HAH? SUNGMIN?" teriak Donghae yang sudah sadar kalau itu adalah Sungmin, dengan cepat dia membuka jendela dan membantu Sungmin masuk, "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disitu?"

"aku mengikutimu, dan kenapa aku bisa aku berdiri di dekat jendela karena aku memanjat pohon" jawab Sungmin polos.

"apa kau masih kesal?" Tanya Sungmin cemas

"sudah tidak apa-apa, ish bagaimana bisa kau memanjat pohon masuk ke rumah orang, lewat jendela lagi kalau terluka bagaimana" protes Donghae menatap tidak enak ke Kyuhyun

"maafkan aku" sesal Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, kemudian dengan dibantu Donghae Sungmin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun tanpa melihatnya

"tidak masalah. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, baru pindah kesini" seru Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri

Sungmin segera mendongakkan kepala dan kembali terpaku saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu secepat ini dengan laki-laki yang memberinya payung itu. Ternyata nama laki-laki itu Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau laki-laki itu adalah temannya Donghae

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yakin pernah bertemu Sungmin. Setelah berusaha, akhirnya dia ingat,Sungmin adalah perempuan di bus yang bersin karena kedinginan dan dia yang sadar akan hal itu meminta pak supir bis untuk mengecilkan AC-nya, berharap perempuan yang belum ia kenal itu tidak terserang flu.

"_annyeong.._" sapa Sungmin gugup

"_annyeong.._" sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum manis

…..

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

TOK TOK TOK!

Cklek..

"Siwon _oppa_! _Annyeong!_" sapa Henry ceria dan hanya dibalas dengusan malas Siwon

"kau lagi, senang sekali datang ke rumah hampir setiap hari" seru Siwon bosan, Henry yang dibilang begitu hanya bisa nyengir

"Sungmin-ah? Kau masih tidur?" seru Siwon saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Sungmin

"apa Sungmin masih tidur?" Tanya Zhoumi heran, tidak biasanya Sungmin belum keluar jam segini, ini sudah hampir jam 8

"aku tidak tau, apa kau tadi melihatnya keluar?" Tanya Siwon

"tidak"

Perasaan Siwon dan Zhoumi mulai tidak enak. Secara perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamar Sungmin berharap sang empunya ada di kamar, tapi sungguh disayang sang empunya tidak ada di kamar

"Sungmin?" teriak Siwon berharap Sungmin menyahut

"tidak ada disini" seru Zhoumi setelah memeriksa setiap sudut kamar

Mereka berdua saling menatap horror menyadari satu hal. "Sungmin hilang!" teriak mereka

…..

My First Love, My Half Apple

…..

"Kyuhyun-ah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ujar Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun kembali membawa minuman yang kali ini untuk Sungmin.

"tidak apa-apa. Ini untukmu" seru Kyuhyun memberikan teh pada Sungmin

"terima kasih" seru Sungmin menerima teh buatan Kyuhyun

"kalian bisa saling bicara disini" seru Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju sisi lain tempat tidur berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain

'apa dia… tidak ingat aku?' pikir Sungmin galau, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun yang sudah larut dengan music di earphone-nya

"apa mereka tau kau kesini?" Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang sedang melamun. "Sungmin.. ya! Lee Sungmin, aku bertanya padamu, apa mereka tau kau kesini?" panggil Donghae mulai kesal, bisa-bisanya Sungmin melamun di saat seperti ini

"tidak tau" jawab Sungmin yang sadar dari lamunannya

"hh~ syukurlah"

"Donghae-ah.. aku juga sama kesalnya denganmu, _oppa_ sudah benar-benar keterlaluan" gerutu Sungmin

"benar! Aku tidak akan pernah pulang" Donghae mulai tersulut emosi

"aku tau kau kabur karena tidak terima dengan kamarmu, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah memikirkan cara supaya kau bisa mendapatkan kamarmu kembali" seru Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat memikirkan ide yang terlintas di benaknya tadi, tentu saja mendengar itu mood Donghae kembali naik.

"emmm.. Donghae-ah apa kau mau pulang dan bicara di rumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati, secara tidak langsung pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersirat menyuruh Donghae dan Sungmin pulang. Tapi dasarnya Donghae yang tidak peka saat sedang emosi dia malah menyuruh Kyuhyun diam

"Sungmin-ah apa kau benar-benar bisa membuat kamarku kembali?" Tanya Donghae memastikan

"iya! Sangat mudah. Aku akan kabur kali ini"

"haha kau kabur?"

"iya. Kau sudah sering kabur dan mereka sudah biasa karena hal itu. Sekarang giliranku yang kabur dan mereka tidak akan membully mu lagi"

"Sungmin-ah~"

Ooh.. Donghae benar-benar terharu dengan Sungmin, dari sekian saudara yang dia punya hanya Sungmin yang sangat peduli padanya

"Sungmin-ah hanya kau yang peduli padaku. Terima kasih, kau yang terbaik Sungmin-ah" seru Donghae mengeluarkan air mata haru

"sudah sudah.. tidak usah dipikirkan" seru Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar bersiap memeluk Donghae. "aku sangat menyayangimu" lanjut Sungmin memeluk Donghae sayang

Donghae juga membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan sayang, dia bahagia punya adik seperhatian Sungmin

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi kakak beradik itu. Dia berharap masalah mereka cepat selesai

….

"pulanglah ke rumah lalu berpura-puralah kau menemukan surat ini" seru Sungmin menyerahkan surat yang sudah ia tulis kepada Donghae dan langsung disambut antusias oleh Donghae. "aku akan bersembunyi supaya mereka tidak bisa menemukanku" lanjutnya penuh tekad

"tapi kau akan bersembunyi dimana?" Tanya Donghae khawatir, dia tidak ingin Sungmin kenapa-kenapa

"untukmu.. aku bisa hidup di kolong jembatan" jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis

"_mwo_? Tidak bisa begitu. Hhmmm tunggu sebentar" Donghae kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun yang asik dengan psp miliknya. "Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau mengijinkan adikku tinggal di kamarmu?"

"_MWO_!?" kaget Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah jangan khawatir Kyuhyun orang yang baik dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada perempuan" seru Donghae seenaknya tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat ingin protes. Bagaimana bisa Donghae membiarkan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berada di kamar yang sama? Kamar laki-laki lagi!

Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar mengeluarkan protesnya, Donghae sudah keluar dari kamarnya bersiap menjalankan rencananya dengan Sungmin.

…

My First Love, My Half Apple

…

Donghae memasuki rumahnya pelan-pelan, menengok kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang di rumah, dia tadi pergi tanpa pamit ditambah lagi dia yakin pasti seisi rumah sudah tau kalau Sungmin tidak ada, dia pasti akan disidang. Memikirkannya saja sudah bikin takut.

"aku pulang" bisiknya pelan. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumah sebuah panci melayang ke wajahnya, untung refleknya bagus jadi bisa menghindar.

"kau darimana?" Tanya Siwon ketus sambil menatap tajam Donghae yang terlihat mundur teratur sampai terhalang tembok

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab telpon hah?" geram Zhoumi, apa Donghae tidak tau mereka sedang panik. "apa kau mau mati?"

"ani_ya~_" jawab Donghae takut. "tadi handphoneku _lowbat" _lanjut Donghae berbohong

"dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon menatap penuh selidik

"heh? Sungmin? Bukannya dia ada di kamarnya? Sungmin-ah… Siwon _hyung_ dan Zhoumi _hyung_ mencarimu! Sungmin-ah" teriak Donghae ke lantai atas, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "memangnya Sungmin kemana?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya! Sungmin hilang, apa kau tidak tau?" balas Siwon sengit

"_mwo?_ Sungmin hilang? Tidak mungkin. Sungmin-ah ayo cepat keluar" teriak Donghae lagi, dia berusaha untuk pura-pura panik tapi kenyataannya wajahnya malah tersenyum lebar tidak ada kesan terkejut atau apapun itu. "apa Sungmin benar-benar hilang?"

Hal itu sukses mengundang tatapan heran dari Siwon dan Zhoumi

BLETAK

"aww"

"kenapa kau malah bertanya, kau yang bertugas menjaganya! Katakan dimana Sungmin?" kesal Siwon, Sungmin hilang dia malah bisa tersenyum bodoh seperti itu. Dasar aneh

Donghae mengusap pelan jidatnya yang menjadi korban keganasan panci Siwon

"a-aku tidak tau, hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Aku sangat terkejut dia hilang" jawab Donghae berusaha terlihat meyakinkan. "aku akan mencarinya" lanjutnya mulai berlari ke arah pintu rumah berniat menghindar dari berbagai pertanyaan. Tapi belum sampai pintu

Cklek

"dimana Sungmin? Apa dia sudah pulang" Tanya Kangin panik, dia langsung pulang ke rumah saat tau Sungmin hilang begitupun dengan Hankyung yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah panik dari Kangin

"dia belum pulang" jawab Siwon cemas dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya di depan pintu bersama Zhoumi

"kemana dia? Apa dia tidak menelpon?" Tanya Hankyung makin khawatir.

Donghae yang berada di tengah-tengah keempat kakaknya berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur, dia takut rencana-nya dengan Sungmin akan terbongkar hanya karena dia tidak pandai berbohong bukan Cuma itu, dia pasti akan dianiaya karena dianggap tidak becus menjaga Sungmin

"dia tidak menelpon. Bahkan si Donghae yang bertugas menjaganya tidak tau Sungmin dimana?" tunjuk Siwon emosi pada Donghae yang berjalan diam-diam menjauh dari mereka

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!"

Kangin segera menghampiri Donghae dengan penuh amarah diikuti Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Hankyung yang tidak jauh beda dengannya

"jangan emosi, mungkin Sungmin pergi ke rumah Henry" jelas Donghae takut hidupnya tidak selamat. "aku akan menelpon Henry dulu" seru Donghae, dengan gemetar dia mengeluarkan handphonenya

"Lee Donghae.. bukankah kau bilang handphonemu _lowbat_?" sinis Zhoumi

Skak mat! Donghae yakin hidupnya tinggal menghitung detik, aish kenapa dia bisa lupa sih

"_nn-n-ne_? emmm.. handphoneku itu aneh, kadang mati kadang hidup" seru Donghae tersenyum takut. "ah sudah tersambung, Henry-ah kau dimana?"

"aku ada di rumahmu.. apa maumu?" seru Henry yang turun dari tangga dengan wajah mengantuk.

"rumahku?" heran Donghae, tidak hanya itu Donghae juga merasa suara Henry sangat terdengar jelas disini. Dengan perlahan dia menengok ke arah tangga dan menemukan Henry disana.

"ka-kau.. kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" panik Donghae

"Henry kau masih disini?" Tanya Zhoumi, laki-laki tampan itu pikir _yeoja _mochi ini sudah pulang

"iya.. hehe tadi aku tidur di kamarmu" jawab Henry tanpa dosa, memeluk Zhoumi yang sangat ia sukai setelah tiba di sampingnya

Mendengar jawaban Henry, Kangin, Hankyung dan Siwon memandang Zhoumi dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Henry kelelahan karena menunggu Sungmin jadi dia ingin tidur di kamarku" jelas Zhoumi berharap mereka tidak salah paham

Siwon, Kangin, dan Hankyung sendiri hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti padahal dalam hati mereka tidak percaya sama sekali

"ish yang jadi inti permasalahannya bukan ini tapi Donghae" Zhoumi segera menarik Donghae yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya

"Lee Donghae, katakan pada kami apa tugasmu di rumah ini?" Tanya Kangin menatap tajam pada Donghae yang kesulitan menelan ludah

"1. melindungi Sungmin

2. pergi ke sekolah dan pulang ke rumah bersama Sungmin

3. menjauhkan para lelaki yang ingin mendekati Sungmin

4. apapun yang Sungmin inginkan aku hanya boleh bilang iya, dan tidak boleh bilang tidak

5. Selalu melapor apa yang Sungmin lakukan

6. Mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun dia pergi

7. selalu bersama Sungmin"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya takut setelah mengucapkan tugasnya di rumah ini, dia tidak siap menerima kemarahan dari kakaknya.

"lalu dari 7 point itu yang mana yang sudah kau laksanakan?" Tanya Kangin lagi

"bukankah aku selalu melaksanakannya?" heran Donghae, intinya dia harus bersama Sungmin kan?

Kangin dan ketiga saudaranya tertawa sinis. "jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Kangin lagi

"ak-aku tidak tau"

Donghae sangat yakin jawaban yang ia berikan sangat tidak diharapkan oleh kakaknya

"Lee Donghae!" geram Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi, Mereka mulai meregangkan otot tangannya

"KYAAAAAA!"

….

My First Love, My Half Apple

….

Coba kita lihat bagaimana kondisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ditinggal berdua di kamar Kyuhyun.

Suasana kaku tercipta di antara keduanya, tidak ada yang saling bicara, masih setia dengan posisi saat Donghae meninggalkan mereka. Kyuhyun yang berusaha sibuk dengan psp-nya sedangkan Sungmin gelisah karena satu ruangan dengan orang yang dia suka

Sungmin melirik ke kanan dan kiri, matanya menangkap baju judo dengan sabuk hitam tergantung di belakang pintu

'apa Kyuhyun berlatih judo juga?' pikir Sungmin menyimpulkan yang ia lihat

"hei"

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memecah keheningan. "ye?"

"apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha sopan, lagipula ini sudah hampir jam makan siang

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"apa kau haus?" tanyanya lagi

"tidak, terima kasih" seru Sungmin tidak enak sudah merepotkan Kyuhyun dengan berada di kamarnya. "kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, kau bisa anggap aku tidak ada"

"hh~ kau pikir aku bisa menganggap seorang perempuan sedang tidak ada di kamarku sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis

"maafkan aku" seru Sungmin tidak enak

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu pergi keluar untuk mengambil minum.

Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah ditelan pintu itu dengan sedih

'dia… dingin sekali padaku, beda sekali dengan yang kemarin saat ia memberikan payungnya padaku' pikir Sungmin agak kesal

'apa itu karena dia tidak ingat padaku?' pikir Sungmin lagi, wajahnya kembali sedih, padahal dia sangat ingat dengan Kyuhyun

…..

My first Love, My Half Apple

…..

"kalian terlalu berlebihan, sekarang baru jam 3 sore" seru Donghae pada keempat kakaknya yang heboh menelpon kesana kemari mencari tau keberadaan Sungmin. Donghae sedikit meringis karena badannya sakit semua. Bagaimana tidak sakit keempat kakaknya dengan tidak berperasaan membantingnya kesana kemari, tidak hanya itu mereka juga menjegal Donghae kemudian menggelitikinya, untung Donghae masih bisa menjaga rahasia keberadaan Sungmin meski badannya sakit semua

Kangin tidak peduli dengan ucapan Donghae, dia sangat cemas sekarang, Sungmin adalah hal yang penting baginya.

Kangin masih sangat ingat dengan jelas, ibu mereka senang sekali memarahi mereka jika mereka berbuat salah bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk memukul, tapi semenjak Sungmin lahir kepribadian ibunya yang pemarah itu berubah 180 derajat, ibunya jadi jauh lebih baik dan perhatian. Kurasa itu tidak heran karena ibunya sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Karena hal itulah dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin

"hh~ kalian tau sendiri kan semenjak Sungmin lahir, ibu menjadi sangat baik tidak pernah marah-marah lagi bahkan jika kita berbuat salah ibu hanya tersenyum tidak akan memukul kita. Makanya bagiku Sungmin adalah segalanya" seru Kangin

Semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itu termenung memikirkan ucapan Kangin yang memang benar adanya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mereka sangat menyayangi Sungmin

"hh~ aku akan tetap berusaha mencari Sungmin" ujar Kangin lagi kali ini fokusnya ke peta perumahan daerah sini yang sudah diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja

"menurutmu Sungmin kemana?' Tanya Zhoumi

"entahlah, dia tidak terlalu banyak kenalan di daerah sini" jawab Kangin lemas

Donghae yang duduk memperhatikan keempat kakaknya sedang serius menduga dimana Sungmin berada mulai mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dia mengeluarkan kertas yang Sungmin siapkan untuknya. 'it's show time'

"ehm.. kembalikan kamar Donghae seperti semula, jangan pernah membully Donghae lagi atau aku tidak akan kembali. Pertanda Lee Sungmin" seru Donghae keras membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis Sungmin

Mendengar ucapan Donghae itu langsung saja keempat kakaknya memandang penuh Tanya ke Donghae.

"coba lihat.. sepertinya ini surat yang ditinggalkan Sungmin" seru Donghae melambaikan kertas putih itu

Siwon segera maju untuk mengambil kertas itu. Setelah membacanya sebentar Siwon langsung merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke lantai

"_ya! _Lee Donghae, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk main-main. Bantu kami mencari Sungmin" seru Siwon kesal. Bisa-bisanya Donghae menulis surat macam itu

Donghae sendiri menatap tidak percaya potongan kertas di lantai itu. Apa itu kurang meyakinkan sampai-sampai Siwon tidak percaya? Atau mungkin aktingnya yang kurang meyakinkan?

"tapi itu benar-benar dari Sungmin" seru Donghae mulai putus asa

"sudahlah jangan hiraukan dia" seru Kangin dan mulai serius rapat tentang keberadaan Sungmin

"bagaimana kalau kita lapor polisi?" saran Zhoumi

"ini bahkan belum 24 jam,laporan kita tidak akan diterima" seru Siwon

"apa mungkin Sungmin diculik kemudian dia…." Hankyung mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk

Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung bergerak maju supaya tidak terjadi pemikiran yang diluar dugaan

"eh… mana mungkin Sungmin diculik, dia kan ahli judo dan matrial arts pasti dia bisa menjaga dirinya" seru Donghae yang disetujui oleh semuanya

"apa mungkin dia diculik alien? Kemudian dia dibawa ke kapal luar angkasanya untuk diteliti? _Omo_ _omo_! Bagaimana ini?" seru Hankyung heboh

Yang lain hanya bisa mendesah malas melihat Hankyung yang mulai tidak waras saking cemasnya

"aku dan Siwon akan keluar mencari Sungmin" seru Zhoumi yang disetujui Kangin

Donghae mulai gelisah, rencananya gagal mereka tidak percaya dengan surat itu, dia harus memberitahu Sungmin

"emmm… aku akan ikut mencari Sungmin" seru Donghae kemudian keluar rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban Kangin

…

My First Love, My Half Apple

…

TOK TOK TOK!

"Kyuhyun-ah! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae di depan pintu dengan terus menggedor-gedor pintu coklat itu

Cklek!

"Donghae?" seru Kyuhyun heran melihat Donghae berdiri di depan rumahnya

"Kyuhyun-ah, mana Sungmin? Aku harus bertemu dengannya" seru Donghae berusaha menetralkan nafasnya akibat berlari dari rumahnya ke rumah Kyuhyun

"eoh? Sungmin? Tapi.. dia tidak ada disini. Kukira dia pulang" seru Kyuhyun makin bingung. Sungmin sudah tidak ada di rumahnya satu jam lalu, Kyuhyun kira Donghae sudah tau

"_mwo_? Tapi dia tidak ada di rumah"

"_MWO?!"_

…..

_To Be Continue_

…_.._

a/n :

Annyeong!

Author balik lagi dari sekian bulan ga ada kabar.. hahaha

Kali ini author ngeremake drama Taiwan m_omo_ love, suka banget sama drama ini. Kemudian terlintas di pikiran author gimana kalo yang mainin itu kyumin, dan jadilah fic ini.

Gimana menurut kalian? Baguskah? Atau parah banget? Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo atau kalimat yang ga jelas

Kalau responnya bagus.. author lanjutin

Kalau responnya banyak dan bagus, author usahain cepet _update _:D

….

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Half Apple**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Hangeng**

**Kim Youngwoon**

**Zhoumi**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING(!) : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-remake dari drama Taiwan m**_**omo**_** love-**

**Chapter 2 : 'O' Level Dangerous Person**

"kyu, apa Sungmin bilang dia mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Donghae

"dia tidak bilang, tapi…" Kyuhyun agak ragu apakah harus memberitahu Donghae atau tidak

"tapi? Tapi apa?" desak Donghae, dia sangat panik sekarang, benar-benar panik

"mungkin…"

"mungkin? Mungkin apa?"

"mungkin itu karena aku memarahinya hanya karena masalah kecil" jawab Kyuhyun dengan raut muka menyesal,

"marah? Kau memarahi Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

…

_**Flashback start**_

Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya langsung heran melihat Sungmin yang duduk meringkuk sambil memegang perutnya, mukanya terlihat pucat

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang mulai membuka matanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak punya tenaga hanya untuk bicara

"kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kau berkeringat. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mana mungkin dia percaya begitu saja perempuan di depannya ini baik-baik saja, ekspresi wajahnya saja sudah menunjukkan kalau dia kesakitan

"k-ka-mar mandi" lirih Sungmin terdengar berbisik sampai Kyuhyun harus mendekat ke Sungmin untuk mendengar lebih jelas

"kamar mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin

"aku mau ke kamar mandi, tapi… aku menahanya terlalu lama, jadi sekarang tidak enak" Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di perutnya

Kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya pada Sungmin

"_mwo?_ Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai kesal

"aku- tidak- mau—menganggumu" jawab Sungmin terpatah-patah

"kau tidak menggangguku! Kamar mandi ada di pojok sana, tidak baik menahannya terlalu lama. Bagaimana bisa kau menahan hal semacam ini?!" kesal Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. "cepat sana ke kamar mandi" lanjutnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

_**Flashback end**_

…

"kau benar-benar memarahinya" lirih Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah

"hae, maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana berinteraksi dengan perempuan, makanya aku berkata kasar" jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"semua orang mencintai Sungmin, sejak kecil tidak ada yang memarahinya. Aku rasa dia sekarang sedang depresi" gumam Donghae dengan wajah sedih, dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan saat depresi, apa mungkin dia akan melakukan hal seperti di film-film?

"tidak bisa.. aku harus mencarinya" seru Donghae mulai berbalik untuk mencari Sungmin

"tunggu hae, aku ikut denganmu!"

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

"SUNGMIN! KAU DIMANA SUNGMIN-AH!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terus berteriak di sepanjang jalan, berteriak dan berlari seperti orang gila mencari Sungmin, bertanya ke orang yang lewat apakah mereka melihat Sungmin namun jawabannya benar-benar membuat Donghae frustasi!

**Donghae pov**

"SUNGMIN! KAU DIMANA?" teriakku mulai putus asa, aku rasa aku akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Sungmin-ah.. kau dimana?

Walaupun aku selalu berpikir aku menjadi anak yang tidak diharapkan di keluarga karena Sungmin

Walaupun aku terkadang membenci Sungmin, bahkan berharap seandainya Sungmin tidak dilahirkan pasti semua akan jauh lebih baik

Tapi.. aku tidak akan pernah menemukan adik perempuan yang manis dan baik seperti dirinya lagi

Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri!

"SUNGMIN KAU DIMANA!?"

Aku yang tadinya berjalan cepat dan celingukan mencari Sungmin langsung berhenti saat mengetahui Kyuhyun berhenti dan melihat sesuatu. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya

"ada apa? Apa kau menemukan Sungmin?" tanyaku

"hae… coba lihat itu.. kenapa disana ramai sekali?" seru Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah tepi sungai, dan benar saja disana memang ramai sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin…

"Sungmin!" aku segera berlari ke arah kerumunan itu, firasatku sangat tidak enak, apa mungkin Sungmin jatuh ke danau. Tadi aku sempat melihat ada yang mengambang di sungai dengan baju putih.

"hae! Tunggu aku!" aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai ikut berlari ke arah sungai, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah Sungmin!

"Sungmin! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" teriakku setelah sampai di tepi sungai, dengan tergesa-gesa aku mulai turun ke sungai yang untungnya tidak terlalu dalam tapi sangat berbahaya jika tidak hati-hati

Kyuhyun juga sudah menyusul masuk ke sungai bahkan dia sudah berjalan di depanku, mungkin karena aku tidak cukup kuat berjalan di air dengan arus yang cukup deras ini.

"SUNGMIN! KAMI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

"LEE SUNGMIN! BERTAHANLAH!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir dekat dengan sosok yang mengambang di sungai itu langsung saja mengangkatnya dan betapa shock-nya kami saat ternyata itu bukan Sungmin

"_MWO_!? Apa-apaan ini! Ish! Orang macam apa yang membuang mannequin seperti ini ke sungai! Aku pikir itu Sungmin!" kesalku, apa mereka tidak tau jantungku hampir berhenti tadi, kupikir mannequin ini Sungmin. Tapi aku merasa lega bukan Sungmin yang jatuh ke sungai

Kyuhyun juga sepertinya terlihat menghembuskan nafas kesal sama sepertiku.

"ayo kita naik" serunya dengan tangan menenteng tubuh mannequin itu

"kenapa kau bawa?" tanyaku melirik kesal pada mannequin di tangannya

"bisa gawat kalau ada orang yang seperti kita lagi turun ke sungai hanya karena mannequin ini" seru Kyuhyun.

Itu benar, jangan sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, sangat memalukan!

Aku segera berjalan ke tepi sungai dengan tertatih, untung ada laki-laki paruh baya yang menolong kami naik, jadi kami tidak terlalu bersusah payah

"kalian jangan turun ke sungai seperti tadi, itu sangat berbahaya" nasehat paman bertubuh gempal itu

"maafkan kami" seruku dan Kyuhyun, setelah membungkukkan badan beberapa kali kami meninggalkan paman yang baik hati itu

"apa kau berpikir benda ini Sungmin juga?" tanyaku ke Kyuhyun

"itu Karena kau melompat ke sungai, jadi aku benar-benar berpikir itu Sungmin" seru Kyuhyun membantuku yang terlihat kesulitan berjalan. "apa kakimu terluka?"

"aku rasa kakiku terkilir" jawabku sedikit meringis

"terkilir?" ulang Kyuhyun cemas, laki-laki seumuranku itu langsung berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan kakiku. "apa kau mau ke klinik keluargaku dulu untuk istirahat?" tawar Kyuhyun

"aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita terus mencari Sungmin" seruku agak memaksakan diri. aku harus menemukan Sungmin hari ini juga

"HEI! Sedang apa kalian disitu!?"

"SUNGMIN!?"

**Donghae pov end**

…

Donghae langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kakinya, dia sangat senang bertemu dengan Sungmin

GREP

"Sungmin-ah!" Donghae langsung memeluk Sungmin erat takut perempuan itu menghilang lagi dari pandangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bajumu basah?" Tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil melepas pelukan sepihak Donghae

"kau kemana saja? Apa kau tau kami mencarimu kemana-mana" Tanya Donghae mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun bahkan melompat ke sungai untuk menyelamatkanmu" lanjutnya

Sungmin yang mendengar itu sontak menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memegang mannequin di tangannya

"aku pikir mannequin ini dirimu.. makanya aku melompat ke sungai" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku

"jadi, kau melompat ke sungai demi aku?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Terselip rasa senang di hati Sungmin mengetahui hal itu

"well.. aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu karena aku" seru Kyuhyun lagi kali ini tersenyum tipis

"Sungmin-ah sebenarnya kau kemana?" Tanya Donghae lagi, dia hampir frustasi karena tidak menemukan Sungmin

"aku pulang ke rumah untuk ke kamar mandi" jawab Sungmin membuat Donghae mendengus tidak percaya. Kamar mandi!?

"pulang ke rumah untuk ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya

"kau tidak usah khawatir, aku memanjat kerangka besi yang masih terpasang di rumah, jadi _oppa-deul _tidak tau aku pulang ke rumah" jelas Sungmin

"ish, bukan itu masalah utamanya! Kenapa kau pulang ke rumah hanya untuk ke kamar mandi!? Ditambah lagi kau hanya mau ke kamar mandi kenapa mengganti bajumu seperti ini?" cecar Donghae

"apa maksudmu? Aku selalu seperti ini" desis Sungmin berusaha supaya omongan mereka tidak terdengar Kyuhyun

Oh ayolah, Sungmin tidak mungkin bilang di depan Kyuhyun kan alasan sebenarnya dia pulang untuk ke kamar mandi ini masalah perempuan, dan masalah kenapa dia memilih memakai dress putih selutut, dia hanya ingin tampil cantik dan feminim untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak mengerti itu semua

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Kenapa Sungmin harus pulang untuk ke kamar mandi? Kenapa juga dia harus mengganti bajunya? Hanya satu yang bisa disimpulkan Kyuhyun, pasti masalah wanita.

"berhenti bercanda! Kau tidak pernah berpakaian seperti ini" seru Donghae yang semakin membuat Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sungmin-ah, aku rasa kau sangat aneh hari ini" ujar Donghae lagi menatap adiknya dari atas ke bawah.

"_aniya~_"

"oh iya! Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan ini!_kajja_ kita pulang ke rumah" seru Donghae yang baru ingat tujuannya mencari Sungmin. "Kyuhyun, terima kasih telah membantuku mencari Sungmin. Kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" seru Donghae sembari menarik Sungmin pergi dari tepi sungai itu

"oh.. sampai jumpa" balas Kyuhyun

"eehh! Apa yang kau lakukan hae" protes Sungmin agak bingung dengan tingkah Donghae

"rencananya gagal min. _hyung-deul_ mulai gila mencarimu jika kita tidak segera pulang mereka akan melakukan hal yang diluar batas" seru Donghae masih terus menarik Sungmin

"eehh! Tunggu dulu! Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih ke Kyuhyun" seru Sungmin menarik tangannya sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi jauh dari Kyuhyun

"baiklah.. cepat katakan" ujar Donghae berhenti sejenak

"Kyuhyun-ah.. _gomawo_" ujar Sungmin membungkukkan badannya ke Kyuhyun. Setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae segera menarik Sungmin pulang ke rumah

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

"kau bilang, Sungmin tersesat saat sedang jalan-jalan?" Tanya Kangin lagi pada Donghae. Mereka -Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Donghae- sedang berkumpul di meja makan, bertanya beberapa hal pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba pulang bersama Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri sedang bermain bersama puppy di ruang keluarga tak jauh dari mereka.

"iya.." jawab Donghae gugup

"dan kau.. menemukannya di tepi sungai?" Tanya Hankyung lagi

"iya.. tidak mudah menemukannya di tepi sungai. Sungmin-ah.. itu kan yang terjadi?" seru Donghae sedikit berbohong, dia memang menemukan Sungmin di tepi sungai kan? Entah kenapa dia tidak berani bicara tentang masalah kaburnya Sungmin demi kamarnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung berbalik kesal menghadap kelima saudaranya itu. Ruang keluarga dan ruang makan mereka tidak terhalang tembok, sehingga memudahkan Sungmin protes dari ruang keluarga

"_YAK! _Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau berbohong" protes Sungmin.

Mendengar itu Siwon, Zhoumi, Hankyung dan Kangin langsung menatap tajam pada Donghae, seolah berkata –berani sekali kau berbohong?-

"aku tidak tersesat.. aku kabur!" seru Sungmin lagi.

Siwon, Zhoumi, Hankyung dan Kangin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin, mereka sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

"aku tidak suka melihat kalian yang selalu pilih kasih pada Donghae" ungkap Sungmin lagi membuat keempat pelaku salah tingkah

"apa yang kau bicarakan Sungmin-ah.. kapan kami pilih kasih pada Donghae?" Tanya Kangin diselingi tawa aneh

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa Donghae yang harus tidur di gudang?" Tanya Sungmin lagi

"itu.. itu.." Kangin bingung harus jawab apa

"Tuh kan! Kalian tidak bisa jawab!" kesal Sungmin sampai berdiri dari duduknya

"bukan begitu Sungmin-ah" seru Kangin ikut berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon yang kebingungan karena amarah Sungmin

Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan, Sungmin berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan kesal. "jangan pikir aku tidak tau apa-apa. Apa kalian pernah berpikir Donghae juga bagian keluarga kita. Kalian tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini!" kesal Sungmin

Sementara itu, Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengar pembelaan Sungmin padanya. 'waah.. akhirnya ada orang yang bisa mengutarakan isi hatiku. Sungmin-ah, kau adik perempuan yang sangat keren' pikir Donghae

"kenapa kalian tidak jawab?" Tanya Sungmin melirik Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi yang masih diam. "jika kalian tidak mengembalikan kamarku dan Donghae kembali seperti semula. Aku akan benar-benar kabur" ancam Sungmin

"s-Sungmin—"

"dan kali ini aku tidak akan pulang" ancam Sungmin lagi menyela ucapan Siwon

"EEEHHHH.. arra arra arra….. arraseo" seru Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi, dan Siwon bersamaan saat Sungmin beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Mereka tidak mau adik kesayangan mereka kabur dan tidak kembali

"baiklah baiklah… sebagai KAKAK PERTAMA aku akan menyerahkan kamarku pada Donghae, biar aku yang tidur di gudang" seru Kangin pada Sungmin yang hanya melirik sedikit.

"jangan _hyung_. Kau adalah KAKAK PERTAMA, saat orang tua kita tidak disini, kau adalah kepala keluarganya kan? Bagaimana bisa kami membiarkanmu tidur di gudang" seru Hankyung menepuk kasar pundak Donghae yang duduk tegang di sampingnya. "aku pikir aku sebagai KAKAK KEDUA yang akan tidur di gudang. KAKAK KEDUA yang akan tidur di gudang" lanjutnya

"KAKAK KEDUA, kau tidak boleh begitu.. Donghae-ah aku tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padamu, aku merasa tidak enak sekarang. Aku akan memberikan kamarku padamu" seru Zhoumi menatap Donghae yang gelisah

"jangan _hyung_, aku yang seharusnya tidur di gudang" sela Siwon

"apa kalian tidak dengar aku yang akan tidur di gudang" ujar Kangin

"aku sudah bilang aku yang akan tidur di gudang" ujar Siwon lagi

"KAKAK PERTAMA, aku KAKAK KEDUA yang akan tidur disana"

"sudahlah hyung, biar aku KAKAK KETIGA yang tidur disana"

"aku saja"

"aku yang tertua jadi aku yang tidur disana"

"jangan _hyung _aku KAKAK KEEMPAT yang akan tidur disana"

"CUUKUUUPPP!"

Teriakan Donghae menghentikan perdebatan keempat saudara itu. Mereka melirik Donghae yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya

"_arraseo_! Berhenti membahas ini, aku akan tidur di gudang" seru Donghae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia risih mendengar perdebatan _hyung-hyung_ gilanya itu, apalagi mereka terus menekankan kata kakak pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat membuat perasaan Donghae jadi makin tidak enak.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae mulai berjalan lesu ke Sungmin yang menatapnya heran. Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae dan Sungmin, keempat kakaknya itu tersenyum menahan tawa karena Donghae yang lagi-lagi kalah dari mereka. Ck ck ck! Ini hanya akal-akalan mereka semata

"hae.. apa yang sudah kau katakan? Bukankah kau mau kamarmu kembali?" heran Sungmin

"aku tidak mau.. aku akan tidur di gudang"

"Donghae-ah, kau yakin tidak mau kamar baru?" Tanya Kangin sok perhatian berusaha menahan tawanya

"iya hae, jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa" seru Hankyung merangkul akrab pundak Donghae

"iya hae, kami tidak memaksamu" seru Zhoumi tersenyum penuh arti

"kau yakin mau tidur di gudang?" Tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi sok khawatirnya

"a-aku yakin, aku akan tidur di gudang" seru Donghae tanpa mau membalas tatapan mata para _hyung_-nya

"Donghae-ah, kau bicara apa sih" seru Sungmin tidak terima dengan keputusan Donghae

"Sungmin-ah, sebenarnya sejak aku pindah ke gudang, aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya membuatku lebih waspada" ujar Donghae yang sukses bikin Sungmin cengo. Well, sebenarnya Donghae berbohong, tapi lebih baik dia tidur di gudang daripada harus menerima tekanan dari keempat _hyung _-nya seumur hidup.

"mmh.. aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Selamat malam semuanya" ujar Donghae yang disambut meriah oleh Kangin,Hankyung,Zhoumi, dan Siwon.

"selamat malam hae!"

"tidur yang nyenyak ya!"

"mimpi indah!"

Ck!ck!ck! mereka benar-benar licik

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

"Donghae benar-benar aneh" gumam Sungmin yang duduk di kasur putihnya sambil memeluk bantal

"tadi dia bilang dia mau kamar yang baru, sekarang dia bilang dia suka tidur di gudang. Kalau begitu untuk apa dia kabur hari ini? Aku tidak mengerti" gumam Sungmin lagi, aish dia tidak mengerti pemikiran laki-laki

Bicara soal kabur, Sungmin jadi ingat saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae mencarinya di tepi sungai. Setelah ganti baju dan keluar lagi dari rumah, Sungmin berjalan di sekitar komplek, karena tidak mungkin dia kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun, saat di jembatan tanpa sengaja mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, karena penasaran Sungmin akhirnya mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Kyuhyun dan kakaknya sudah menyeburkan(?) diri ke sungai. Sungmin sangat terharu pada Kyuhyun yang rela membahayakan keselamatannya untuk dirinya

"puppy.. Kyuhyun hari ini sangat keren, dia melompat ke sungai demi aku" curhat Sungmin pada anak anjing yang langsung menghampirinya, seolah mengerti kalau majikannya sedang mengajaknya bicara. "kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

"hae-ah, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di halte menanti bus, Sungmin sangat khawatir saat mengetahui Donghae berjalan tertatih

"_gwenchana_" jawab Donghae tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil sesekali melirik pergelangan kaki Donghae.

"dia sangat hebat dalam judo" seru Donghae tiba-tiba

Sungmin yang sibuk memperhatikan kaki Donghae langsung menatap penuh Tanya pada _namja_ penyuka ikan itu

"siapa? Kyuhyun?" tanyanya

"iya, apa kau tidak tau? Kyuhyun tidak hanya ikut klub judo, dia juga wakil ketuanya" seru Donghae yang makin membuat Sungmin menyukainya

"turnamen judo kali ini aku pasti menang. Aaww _appo_"

"hae.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir saat Donghae meringis kesakitan dengan memegang tengkuknya.

"sepertinya aku salah bantal, leherku sakit apalagi belum lama ini kakiku terkilir" seru Donghae memijat lehernya berharap sakitnya berkurang

Tak sengaja Sungmin melihat ada kakek dan nenek berjalan ke halte, perempuan bergigi kelinci itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri apakah masih ada kursi kosong, tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Karena tidak ingin orang tua itu kelelahan menunggu, Sungmin akhirnya bangkit menyerahkan kursinya pada kedua orang tua itu

"kakek nenek silahkan duduk" seru Sungmin tersenyum manis, dia langsung menarik lengan Donghae kala laki-laki itu masih sibuk dengan lehernya.

Donghae berniat protes karena Sungmin mengganggunya tapi Setelah sadar kalau ada kakek nenek yang akan menduduki tempatnya, Donghae langsung tersenyum pada mereka.

"terima kasih ya nak" seru sang nenek tersenyum

Sungmin balas tersenyum kemudian menuntun Donghae berdiri agak menjauhi tempat duduk halte

"hae.. apa kau masih bisa ikut turnamen lusa nanti dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin, FYI readers, Donghae juga ikut klub judo loh walau tidak sehebat Sungmin, tentu saja karena paksaan kakak-kakaknya yang gila itu

"tentu saja bisa, klub judo kita tidak memiliki banyak anggota" seru Donghae masih setia memijat lehernya

"turnamen kali ini antara laki-laki dan perempuan juga kan? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut klub judo sekarang? Jadi aku bisa ikut turnamen lusa nanti" seru Sungmin dengan niat terselubung

" Sungmin-ah jangan bercanda. _Hyung_ sangat khawatir kalau ada orang yang menyerangmu makanya mereka tidak mengijinkanmu ikut klub judo lagi. Mereka tidak akan setuju kau ikut turnamen itu" seru Donghae, dia masih ingat bagaimana keempat _hyung_-nya itu panik dan khawatir melihat Sungmin bertanding judo walau Sungmin tidak pernah kalah. Sampai akhirnya mereka tidak tahan lagi dan menyuruh Sungmin keluar dari klub judo

"aku sendiri yang akan bicara pada _oppa. _Mereka pasti menyetujuinya" seru Sungmin dihadiahi tatapan malas dari Donghae

"jangan khawatir jika aku bergabung dengan klub judo, kita tidak akan kalah" seru Sungmin lagi sedikit percaya diri

"terserahlah.. kita bicarakan lagi nanti, busnya sudah datang" ujar Donghae

Donghae yang bersiap naik bus langsung urung saat melihat Sungmin tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan sibuk merapikan dandanannya

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Busnya akan pergi" heran Donghae

"kita naik bus selanjutnya saja, yang ini penuh" seru Sungmin masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya tanpa membalas tatapan Donghae, sepertinya Sungmin sedang fokus melihat seseorang

"hah? Penuh? Tapi itu tidak penuh bahkan masih banyak tempat duduk yang kosong" Donghae makin heran. Kerutan di kening Donghae makin dalam saat Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti merapikan rambutnya dan berdiri dengan kaku tidak seperti tadi

"eh.. Kyuhyun? _annyeong_" kaget Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan santai ke halte sambil bermain psp

"eh? Donghae? _Annyeong_" sapa Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan Sungmin

"_annyeong"_sapa Sungmin tersenyum manis

"kalian tidak naik bus" Tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae bingung harus jawab apa

"mmh… busnya sedikit penuh jadi kami akan naik yang berikutnya" seru Sungmin sedikit gugup. Oh ayolah itu kan Cuma alasannya saja agar bisa menyapa Kyuhyun

"ooh.. kalau begitu aku naik duluan ya" seru Kyuhyun mulai berjalan untuk naik bus, tapi belum sempat dia masuk pintu bus sudah tertutup dan busnya sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak melompat saking senangnya saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak naik bus, dengan begini dia bisa lebih lama bersama Kyuhyun

"busnya sudah pergi" seru Kyuhyun berbalik pada kedua kakak beradik itu.

"ayo kita menunggu bersama" tawar Sungmin tersenyum manis yang disetujui oleh Kyuhyun.

Hh~ sepertinya cuaca hari ini akan cerah

…

Henry mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat ia naik bus tatapan mata _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu terus mengarah ke dekat pintu dimana Kyuhyun sedang duduk disana, dia menoleh pada Donghae yang duduk di belakangnya

"hae, Sungmin kenapa?" bisik Henry menunjuk Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya

"aku tidak tau" jawab Donghae ikut berbisik

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

Donghae memandang penuh Tanya pada Sungmin yang duduk di belakangnya. Mereka sudah masuk kelas sekarang dan Sungmin masih terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan sepertinya sedang sibuk menulis atau melukis sesuatu. Adiknya ini kenapa?

'sejak Kyuhyun muncul, Sungmin lama-lama makin aneh' pikir Donghae, tiba-tiba ekspresi Donghae berubah horror

'jangan bilang Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun?' pikir Donghae menyimpulkan semua keanehan Sungmin

Sementara itu Sungmin masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, tersenyum-senyum memikirkan Kyuhyun bahkan dia menggambar wajah Kyuhyun di bukunya.

'Kyuhyun sedang apa ya?' pikir Sungmin masih tersenyum aneh. Sampai….

BRUGH!

"awww" Sungmin meringis saat kepalanya dipukul dengan buku setebal 20cm

"_YAK! _Lee Sungmin, sekarang pelajaran sastra bukannya seni!" omel sang guru mendapati Sungmin tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

**Sungmin pov**

Akhirnya aku datang ke korea university, kampusnya Kyuhyun. Belum sehari tapi aku sudah merindukannya

tapi datang kesini untuk mencari Kyuhyun apa tidak apa-apa? Apa tidak aneh?

Tapi.. aku tidak peduli, aku akan menemui Kyuhyun, mengembalikan payungnya.

'tapi dimana aku menemukan Kyuhyun?' pikirku yang baru sadar aku tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa

'mungkin dia di klub judo. Kurasa aku harus bertanya pada seseorang' pikirku lagi

"eh,, permisi aku mau Tanya, klub judo dimana ya?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menghentikan dua orang laki-laki yang sepertinya mahasiswa disini

"klub judo ada di samping lapangan bola" jawab salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke lapangan yang tidak jauh dari sini

"terima kasih" ucapku dan mereka pun pergi

Dengan memeluk erat payung Kyuhyun aku mulai berjalan ke arah lapangan bola, tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan baju kemeja berada di depanku.

_omo omo!_ Dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku dan mulai berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya dia memegang daguku dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya padaku

Astaga aku rasa aku mau pingsan, akupun mengedipkan mataku

Dan setelah aku mengedipkan mata, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang.

'aish! Sepertinya aku mulai berkhayal lagi!' pikirku frustasi sambil menepuk keras jidatku yang tertutupi poni miring

Aku duduk sebentar di bangku yang ada di sepanjang jalan setapak ini.

"apa yang sedang kupikirkan sih. Bisa-bisanya membayangkan hal seperti itu" gerutuku dengan rona merah di pipi

Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat keadaan sekitar. Dari arah lapangan sana ada segerombolan orang berbaju putih berlari ke arahku. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka lewat di depanku, dan aku terkejut saat melihat ada Kyuhyun yang memakai baju judo berlari bersama mereka

Langsung saja aku berdiri dengan ekspresi shock

"astaga! Aku rasa aku mulai gila, kenapa aku membayangkan Kyuhyun lagi?" gumamku masih bingung antara kenyataan dan khayalan

"_ani ani_ itu pasti Kyuhyun, mereka kan pakai pakaian judo, Kyuhyun kan ikut klub judo. Benar, itu pasti Kyuhyun" gumamku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ini nyata

Aku langsung berlari mengikuti orang-orang berpakaian judo itu.

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

Aku menjijit berusaha melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan judo itu lewat jendela kecil yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, berharap bisa menemukan Kyuhyun disana.

Dan ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia, aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang berlatih tanding dengan orang yang badannya jauh lebih besar darinya yang kurus itu, dan dia menang! Aku juga melihat sekilas para anggota perempuan disana berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum memandangi Kyuhyun, sepertinya mereka menyukai Kyuhyun

"sebaiknya aku menunggu disini, nanti saat dia keluar aku akan mengembalikan payungnya" gumamku tidak kembali berusaha mengintip dari jendela.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"HWAAA!" teriakku kaget saat berbalik ada laki-laki paru baya berpakaian judo sudah berdiri di belakangku, sejak kapan dia disana?

"apa kau mau bergabung ke klub judo?" Tanya _ahjussi _itu lagi

"hah? A—aku.. sebenarnya aku disini karena-"

"apa kau malu? Kau tidak usah malu. Apa kau mau masuk denganku?" tanyanya lagi, sepertinya dia salah paham, aku harus pergi dari sini.

"jangan takut.. aku pelatih disini" serunya sepertinya dia tau kalau aku gelisah, tapi bukan karena takut, dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah ditarik masuk ke ruangan judo.

**Sungmin pov end**

…

Kyuhyun masih terus berlatih tanding dengan para anggota klub judo. Di tengah-tengah latihan itu matanya melihat Sungmin masuk ke ruangan klubnya. Karena dia tidak fokus otomatis dia berhasil dijatuhkan lawannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan itu. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan

'kenapa Sungmin bisa ada disini? Kenapa dia memakai pakaian judo?' pikirnya heran

"jadi kau selalu membawa baju judo kemana-mana ya?" Tanya sang pelatih pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun bahkan saat Kyuhyun dijatuhkan lawannya.

"eoh? Ah iya.. aku selalu berlatih judo sendiri" jawab Sungmin seadanya

"kau pasti sangat hebat" puji sang pelatih

Pelatih itu langsung menghampiri ketua klub judo yang sepertinya juga sedang latih tanding dengan juniornya. Gerakannya terhenti saat pelatih menepuk pundaknya

"eh? Pelatih" serunya saat ia menemukan pelatihnya bersama seorang perempuan

"ini ketua klub judo kami" ujar pelatih memperkenalkannya pada Sungmin

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam begitu pula dengan sang ketua klub bertubuh tambun

"semuanya! Ayo berkumpul disini!" teriak sang pelatih dan tanpa disuruh 2 kali, para anggota klub itu langsung berkumpul di depan pelatih termasuk Kyuhyun

"aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru pada kalian. Namanya…." Dengan seenak jidat pelatih itu memproklamasikan Sungmin menjadi anggota barunya, padahal Sungmin tidak bilang apa-apa. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya yang baru sadar mereka belum kenalan

"namaku Lee Sungmin" seru Sungmin membungkukkan badannya kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu

'anggota baru? Tunggu dulu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?' pikir Kyuhyun bingung.

"siapa yang ingin berlatih dengan Sungmin?" Tanya sang pelatih pada semua anak muridnya

'gawat! Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku kan tidak bisa bilang kalau aku dari seoul national university' umpat Sungmin dalam hati

"pelatih! Aku akan berlatih dengannya" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke belakang dan memberi ruang untuk orang itu berjalan

Hal pertama yang Sungmin pikirkan saat melihat orang itu adalah apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Sungmin tidak bisa membedakannya. Sungguh! Tapi dari bisik-bisik yang ia dengar kalau orang berambut pendek itu adalah juara dua turnamen judo nasional perempuan, Sungmin menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah perempuan.

"jangan khawatir, amber tidak akan menyakitimu" seru sang pelatih berharap menghilangkan kegugupan hanya tersenyum kaku pada perempuan bernama amber itu

Semua orang langsung menjauh memberi ruang untuk mereka berlatih tanding. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya Sungmin baik-baik saja

Sungmin dan amber saling berhadapan dan membungkuk hormat sebelum mulai berlatih.

"HYAAAAAA!" amber langsung maju menyerang Sungmin. Sungmin memegang kerah baju amber tapi karena amber terus maju menyerang membuat Sungmin malah terus mundur

Karena amber terus mendorongnya mundur sambil memegang pundaknya, akhirnya Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian membanting amber lewat atas tubuhnya sampai amber berguling-guling. *readers ngerti? Gerakan Sungmin seperti roll belakang*

Sungmin langsung berdiri setelah sukses mengalahkan amber yang terlihat sempoyongan karena tidak menduga serangan Sungmin. Semua orang tercengang karena amber mudah sekali dikalahkan Sungmin.

"bagus sekali! Gerakan yang sangat hebat" puji pelatih

'gawat! Aku kurang konsentrasi tadi dan membantingnya terlalu keras' pikir Sungmin menatap kasihan amber yang terlihat kesakitan. Seandainya amber tau dia dikalahkan karena Sungmin kurang konsentrasi, dia pasti akan menangis sedih

"Sungmin, bisa kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya pelatih sepertinya ia mulai kagum dengan Sungmin

"hah? Lagi?" kaget Sungmin

"pelatih! Izinkan aku mencobanya!" seru sang ketua bersemangat.

"kau?" Tanya pelatih agak ragu entah karena apa

"pelatih jangan khawatir, menghadapi anggota semanis ini aku akan pelan-pelan" seru ketua yang diyakiini bernama Shindong.

"baiklah"

Setelah mendapat ijin dari pelatih, Shindong langsung maju ke arena untuk menghadapi Sungmin yang terlihat berdoa semoga ini cepat selesai

"_anyyeong_ aku ketua disini. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu" sapa Shindong tersenyum manis. Sungmin sendiri hanya membalas dengan senyum seadanya

Shindong dan Sungmin pun membungkuk hormat sebelum mulai. Setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai bersiap untuk menyerang. Kali ini Sungmin berkonsentrasi

Shindong langsung menyerang Sungmin dengan berusaha memegang kerah atau pundak Sungmin tapi setiap kali ia melakukannya Sungmin langsung menepisnya dan membuatnya kesulitan. Prinsip judo Sungmin adalah tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh pundaknya apalagi kerah bajunya. Dan ini berlangsung cukup lama karena Shindong terus menerus di dorong Sungmin

Shindong menghembuskan nafasnya kesal karena kembali didorong Sungmin, setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya Shindong maju menyerang Sungmin, serangan itu dimanfaatkan Sungmin. Sungmin menarik tangan Shindong kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya setelah itu Shindong sudah terkapar di lantai karena bantingan Sungmin

"uhuk uhuk uhuk" Shindong terbatuk karena bantingan Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai gelisah sekarang, dia ingin keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Sungmin memiliki kebiasaan setiap dia berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dia pasti akan memegang sabuk hitamnya dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Shindong yang masih terbaring di lantai

Shindong mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sabuk hitam Sungmin tertulis sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya.

"simbol buah persik?" seru Shindong yang melihat lambang buah persik di ujuk sabuk Sungmin

"lambang buah persik? Bukannya itu lambang unik dari keluarga Lee?"

"Apa mungkin dia adiknya Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon?"

"jadi dia si legendaris Lee Sungmin itu?"

Sungmin terdiam saat semua orang disana mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya, salahkan keluarganya yang sangat terkenal tidak hanya ketampanannya tapi keluarga Lee juga terkenal dalam judo. mereka selalu menggunakan simbol buah persik untuk mencirikan mereka dan itu berlaku juga untuk Sungmin. Tidak heran jika mereka langsung menganggap simbol buah persik itu simbol keluarga Lee, apalagi Sungmin juga terkenal dalam dunia perjudoan(?) karena selalu mengalahkan lawan-lawannya dalam sekejap tanpa terluka, tapi tidak banyak yang mengenal wajanya hanya namanya saja.

"aku dengar semua laki-laki yang mendekati adik perempuan keluarga Lee tidak akan selamat" bisik seseorang lagi

"bukankah adik perempuan keluarga Lee di seoul national university? Kenapa dia bisa disini?" Sungmin mengutuk orang itu karena sadar kalau dia dari kampus lain.

"apa mungkin untuk memata-matai kita?"

"kau benar. Pasti begitu"

Shindong menatap tidak percaya pada Sungmin yang terlihat gugup. Dia terbatuk-batuk lagi karena nyeri pada punggungnya. Tidak disadarinya kalau Sungmin sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar, berusaha untuk tidak berlari.

'sial! Mereka sudah mengetahui identitasku, aku harus pergi diam-diam selagi mereka sibuk dengan ketua'

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

Sungmin langsung berlari kabur setelah mengganti baju judonya dengan dress putih miliknya saat datang ke kampus Kyuhyun.

"_YA! _Jangan lari!" seseorang berteriak dari belakang Sungmin, sepertinya orang dari klub judo

Sungmin masih terus berlari tidak peduli pada ketiga orang yang memintanya berhenti, tapi walaupun Sungmin hebat dalam judo, dia tidak terlalu cepat dalam berlari, alhasil dia terkepung oleh tiga orang bertubuh besar salah satunya adalah Shindong

"kau mau kemana? Dua hari sebelum turnamen dan kau memata-matai kami?" Tanya Shindong kesal.

"aku bukan mata-mata" seru Sungmin melirik Shindong takut.

"lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Shindong lagi.

Sungmin ingin sekali menjawab kalau ia mencari Kyuhyun tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sepertinya mulutnya terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"kau tidak bisa jawab kan! Kau masih bilang kau bukan mata-mata" seru Shindong emosi. Dia kemudian memberi tanda pada dua anggota judonya untuk menahan Sungmin

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, kedua laki-laki yang ada di belakang Sungmin langsung menahan pundak Sungmin yang terlihat meronta

"_YA!_ Jangan kasar!" teriak seseorang yang baru datang dan langsung menepis kedua tangan laki-laki itu dari pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh untuk mencari tau siapa orang itu, dan ternyata itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian biasa, sepertinya dia ganti baju dulu tadi

Dua laki-laki yang mendapat serangan seperti itu bersiap untuk menahan Sungmin lagi dan kembali ditepis Kyuhyun

"bisakah kalian tenang" teriak Kyuhyun kesal

Karena teriakannya itu sama sekali tidak digubris, jadinya Kyuhyun membanting juniornya itu ke tanah. "aku kan sudah bilang untuk tenang!"

Semua orang langsung berhenti menyerang Sungmin dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun

"aku bisa jamin dia bukan mata-mata" ujar Kyuhyun pada Shindong yang masih terlihat kesal. Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk dalam diam

"lalu kenapa dia datang kesini?" Tanya Shindong menunjuk Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya

"dia.." Kyuhyun bingung, dia melirik Sungmin yang ternyata perempuan itu juga meliriknya.

"jika dia bukan mata-mata, kenapa dia datang kesini?" Tanya Shindong lagi

"aku yang menyuruhnya datang" seru Kyuhyun maju selangkah melindungi Sungmin dari balik punggungnya. Well, hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Kyuhyun

Shindong terdiam tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dan melihat itu Kyuhyun langsung membawa kabur Sungmin

"_kajja_" seru Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun selama mereka berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, dia juga sangat senang Kyuhyun membelanya

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

"Kyuhyun-ah, _gomawo_. Jika bukan karena kau, aku tidak yakin bisa menjelaskannya sendiri" seru Sungmin setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang. Sungmin sedikit sedih karena Kyuhyun melepas tangannya

"jangan berterima kasih. Kenapa kau datang kesini? Kau bukan mata-mata kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"bukan.. tentu saja bukan! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu" ujar Sungmin sebelum kembali terjadi kesalah pahaman

"aku juga berpikir begitu. Karena dilihat dari kemampuanmu tadi, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" seru Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung memuji Sungmin. "tapi kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau tau karena kau begini, semua orang mencurigaimu, kau juga tidak bilang kenapa kau ada di klub judo, dengan kemungkinan semua orang akan menyerangmu apa kau tidak berpikir untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri" lanjut Kyuhyun kesal sendiri, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sungmin tadi

"itu karena aku mencarimu" sela Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak. Setelah sadar apa yang ia katakan Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kekesalannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun jadi _nervous_ sendiri

"_a-ani ani.._ aku bilang aku mencarimu bukan karena aku memikirkanmu. Aku bilang itu karena aku mencarimu karena sesuatu. Jadi makanya aku bilang…. Aish! Yang penting kau jangan salah paham! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan payungmu" seru Sungmin malu sendiri dan langsung menyerahkan payung itu ke Kyuhyun yang tampak bengong gara-gara ucapan aneh Sungmin

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Sungmin langsung berlari menyebrang jalan tanpa tengok kanan kiri. 'ya tuhan.. apa yang kulakukan sih. Memalukan' pikir Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sambil berlari.

Tatapan Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin yang menyebrang jalan dan dari lirikan matanya dia melihat ada truk besar yang mengarah cepat ke Sungmin yang masih belum menyadarinya apalagi ternyata Sungmin menyebrang saat lampu hijau

"SUNGMIN AWAS!"

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ada truk besar yang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

CKKKIIIITTTTTTTTT! BRAK!

Sungmin masih tetap menutup matanya tidak berani membukanya. Tadi dia merasa tubuhnya terlempar.

"Sungmin-ah, _gwenchana_?" Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar khawatir. Dia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya dengan memeluk tubuhnya, kemudian dia melihat truk besar yang tadi akan menabraknya berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke samping untuk menghindari tabrakan.

Sungmin hanya diam, terlalu shock untuk menjawabnya.

"hh~ kau kenapa sih!? Apa kau tidak lihat ada mobil atau kau tidak lihat lampu lalu lintasnya. Apa kau mau mati?!" Kyuhyun tidak berniat memarahi Sungmin tapi dia terlalu khawatir dan kaget sehingga malah nada tinggi yang keluar

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar omelan Kyuhyun, dia tau dia salah dan dia sangat menyesal.

Amarah Kyuhyun langsung reda berganti menjadi raut khawatir melihat Sungmin yang tak kunjung bersuara. "apa ada yang terluka?" Tanyanya

Karena Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, Sungmin yang awalnya tidak merasakan apa-apa jadi merasa kakinya sangat sakit reflek dia memegang lututnya

"lututmu berdarah!" seru Kyuhyun melihat lutut Sungmin yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "ayo aku bantu kau berdiri"

"hey nona! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" omel supir truk pada Sungmin yang sudah berdiri disanggah Kyuhyun setelah menangani amarah dari para supir mobil yang ada di belakangnya

Supir truk itu kembali meninggalkan kyumin untuk menemui para supir mobil yang hampir menabrak truknya.

"maafkan kami" seru Kyuhyun mewakili Sungmin yang tampak masih shock.

"apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan pelan Sungmin. Tapi belum satu langkah Sungmin sudah meringis kesakitan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggendong Sungmin dengan _bridal syle_

Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggendongnya, shocknya berganti menjadi rasa malu dan senang bercampur jadi satu dan menimbulkan warna merah di pipinya.

…

Hankyung yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat kerumunan di depan.

"aku hampir sampai rumah, sepertinya di depan ada kecelakaan mobil" ujarnya pada orang di seberang telpon, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kangin.

'…..'

"tenang, bukan aku yang kecelakaan"

'…..'

"sepertinya tabrakan beruntun, banyak mobil yang tertabrak satu sama lain"

Hankyung melewati mobil yang tertabrak berjejeran itu dengan perlahan, dia juga sempat melihat para supir yang marah-marah.

Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan itu, Hankyung memperlambat laju mobilnya saat melihat seseorang yang dibawa oleh mobil ambulan

"gadis itu mirip Sungmin" gumam Hankyung dengan sambungan telpon yang masih menyala. Hankyung berusaha memperhatikannya dengan lebih teliti

"_omo!_ Itu benar-benar Sungmin! Sungmin! Sungmin-ah!" teriak Hankyung yang reflek menginjak rem depannya. Tapi ambulan itu sudah terlanjur pergi

'…'

"hallo? Jangan khawatir, aku akan cek apa yang terjadi"

Setelah itu Hankyung menutup telponnya dan pergi ke kerumunan orang yang marah-marah itu untuk mendapat informasi, tak lupa ia memakai kacamata hitamnya, tidak peduli kalau yang disebrang sana sedang khawatir.

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

Sungmin menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan, dia benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah kasur empuknya.

"dia sudah pulang" seru Kangin pada semua penghuni rumah saat Sungmin pulang.

Sungmin yang melihat kakak-kakaknya berkumpul di depannya dengan raut khawatir kecuali Donghae yang nonton tv mengerut bingung.

"Sungmin-ah, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Zhoumi cemas

Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon langsung berjongkok saat mengetahui lutut Sungmin diperban.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin pada keempat kakaknya

Keempat kakak yang sangat sayang pada Sungmin itu mendongak. "kakimu terluka" seru Kangin

"ah? Tidak apa-apa, hanya kecelakaan kecil" jawab Sungmin

Mereka berempat langsung berdiri dan saling menatap. Kecelakaan kecil katanya?

"oh! Beritanya keluar" jerit Donghae dari ruang keluarga. Semuanya langsung ke ruang keluarga melihat tv yang menayangkan berita kecelakaan tadi siang, tampak Hankyung sedang melerai para supir yang emosi

"_tadi siang di depan korea university telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun, truk besar berhenti mendadak untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan seorang perempuan muda yang menyebrang jalan. Karena berhenti mendadak, hasilnya mobil dibelakangnya saling menabrak satu sama lain. Untungnya tidak ada korban luka dalam kecelakaan beruntun ini dan kakak dari perempuan itu yang ternyata artis papan atas Lee Hankyung, sudah memberi kompensasi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini"_

"_MWO?_ Aku tidak tau akan separah itu" kaget Sungmin setelah melihat beritanya. "aku tidak tau karena aku langsung pergi bersama ambulan untuk mengobati lukaku" lanjutnya menunduk sedih

"kau sudah menyadarinya? Apa kau tau berapa banyak uang yang aku keluarkan karena ini?" seru Hankyung pada Sungmin.

"apa ada yang terluka? dimana rumah sakitnya? Biar aku menemuinya" cemas Sungmin pada Hankyung

"untungnya tidak ada yang terluka, jika ada yang terluka, aku tidak tau apa bisa selesai hanya dengan uang" jawab Hankyung sedikit membuat Sungmin lega

"_oppa_, _mianheyo~_ aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu" sesal Sungmin menarik-narik lengan Hankyung yang terlihat kesal. "kalau tidak, aku akan bekerja dan mengembalikan uangmu" mohon Sungmin lagi.

"huh? Bekerja?" Hankyung mendengus mendengarnya

"han _oppa_ jangan marah" mohon Sungmin

"sudah sudah.. selama Sungmin baik-baik saja,tidak apa-apa" ujar Kangin menengahi, Hankyung hanya diam rasa kesalnya perlahan-lahan mulai hilang. "tapi Sungmin, ada pertanyaan yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu" lanjutnya

"Kangin _hyung_, aku sudah dapat videonya" sela Zhoumi di depan computer yang ada di ruang keluarga. Kangin, Hankyung dan Siwon menuntun Sungmin untuk mendekati Zhoumi diikuti Donghae dari belakang

Sungmin yang sudah sampai dekat Zhoumi langsung merapat, dia mengernyit bingung saat melihat di video itu ada dirinya yang digendong Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kalian bisa mendapat video ini?" Tanya Sungmin terkejut

"aku meng-hack cctv yang ada di sana" seru Zhoumi santai seakan itu hal biasa.

"_mwo!_"

"aish itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting adalah…." Kangin terlihat berusaha ramah saat mengatakannya, dia melirik saudara-saudaranya yang menatapnya dengan –cepat-tanya-

"kami ingin bilang kalau…. Kau sudah jadi mahasisiwi semester 2.. mmmhh sudah saatnya kau pacaran kan. Ha ha ha" seru Kangin berusaha terlihat senang tapi nyatanya malah terlihat aneh dan terpaksa

"pacaran?" Tanya Sungmin

Kangin tersenyum paksa pada Sungmin, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang lain yang menampilkan wajah keruh, kecuali Donghae

"iya.. Cho Kyuhyun dari korea university. Sangat tampan" seru Zhoumi yang masih duduk di depan komputernya menatap penuh selidik pada Sungmin di sampingnya.

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi terkejut kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri di belakang.

"hae.. bagaimana mereka tau tentang Kyuhyun?" bisik Sungmin gelisah apalagi ditatap seperti itu oleh Zhoumi

"aku juga tidak tau" balas Donghae berbisik

PRAK!

"_OMO! _Zhoumi _Oppa! _mouse mu rusak!" Sungmin memandang horror mouse yang tadinya berada nyaman di tangan Zhoumi sudah tergeletak tak utuh di lantai

Siwon, Hankyung dan Kangin yang tadinya berdiri di depan computer langsung bubar dengan wajah tidak bersahabat membuat Sungmin yang berdiri di samping Donghae takut.

"aku dengar prestasinya tidak buruk. Dari SD sampai sekarang dia selalu 5 besar" seru Zhoumi menahan amarah.

"5 besar tidaklah buruk. Apalagi dia bersekolah di sekolah terbaik di kotanya. Masa depannya bagus" ujar Siwon yang sudah membawa-bawa _firepan_ di tangan

"dia juga mempelajari judo saat SMP, dia bisa memainkan olahraga apapun, matanya tidak ada masalah, tidak ada cacat. Selain waktu umur 9 tahun dia pernah operasi, semuanya sehat" seru Kangin berusaha terlihat santai di hadapan Sungmin

"apa kau bilang.." geram Hankyung berusaha protes tapi ditahan Kangin dengan mengangkat tangannya. "dia pernah operasi. Sehat apanya!" protes Hankyung yang terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak suka

Oke! Sungmin benar-benar takut sekarang. Kakaknya kenapa!?

"ka-kakiku sakit, a-a-aku ke kamar dulu" ujar Sungmin menatap sekeliling takut. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Tidak mau lama-lama berada di ruangan yang aura membunuhnya sangat kuat, Sungmin langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"selamat malam min" seru Kangin memaksakan senyum manisnya

Setelah Sungmin pergi, ruang keluarga itu sangat dingin, ditambah lagi tatapan tajam melayang pada Donghae yang kesulitan menelan ludah.

"kakiku tiba-tiba sakit juga, a-a-aku juga mau ke kamar" ujarnya gugup. Tapi belum selangkah, dia sudah ditarik oleh Siwon menuju ruangan tersembunyi

…

Semua anak lelaki keluarga Lee itu berjalan memasuki ruang rahasia yang ada di balik lemari buku dan hanya mereka yang tau.

Mereka langsung duduk di kursi yang ada disana kecuali Donghae yang sedang mengambil minuman untuk mereka di kulkas kecil yang ada disana.

Mereka mulai memperhatikan video cctv yang tadi diambil Zhoumi diam-diam. Mereka menghentikannya di bagian Sungmin yang digendong Kyuhyun

"si brengsek ini namanya Kyuhyun, mau pacaran dengan Sungmin kita? cari mati!" geram Hankyung menunjuk tidak sopan dengan botol coca cola yang diberikan Donghae

"mereka berpelukan seperti pasangan" seru Zhoumi tak suka

"tapi dari foto ini, sepertinya terlihat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit" Donghae mulai berpendapat

Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Donghae yang langsung bungkam

"siapa yang menyuruhmu menyela! Kalau tidak mau membantu jangan menyela!" kesal Hankyung lalu kembali fokus ke masalah. "kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin kita yang manis diambil orang lain" emosi Hankyung

"itu benar! Kita harus hentikan ini!" Zhoumi ikut emosi

"baik! Aku akan memberi hukuman pada si brengsek itu! sekarang"

Mereka bertiga langsung berdiri bersiap pergi menyerang rumah Kyuhyun sampai—

"TUNGGU!"

Mereka semua langsung menoleh pada Kangin yang berekspresi datar.

"aku bisa mengerti kemarahan kalian, tapi kita tidak boleh terburu-buru" ujar Kangin dan langsung menunjuk foto itu dengan kesal

"coba kalian lihat foto ini. Apa yang kalian lihat saat si brengsek ini memeluk Sungmin?" Tanya Kangin serius

Siwon,Zhoumi dan Hankyung langsung memperhatikan baik-baik foto itu. Ekspresi tidak percaya muncul di wajah mereka

"tidak bisa dipercaya! Mata Sungmin fokus ke si brengsek itu! AAAKHHH!" geram Siwon, saking kesalnya dia berniat membanting meja tapi langsung ditahan

"WOOOOOOUW!" teriak mereka saat Siwon mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya

"Tenang sedikit!" kesal Kangin, selalu seperti ini saat Siwon tidak bisa menahan emosinya

Siwon langsung melepas pegangan mejanya dan menendang kursi di sampingnya.

"aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyarankan ini, tapi dari tatapan mata Sungmin aku bisa menyimpulkan satu hal" Kangin terlihat tidak kuat mengucapkannya. "sepertinya Sungmin sudah ada perasaan pada si brengsek ini" lanjutnya

"kalian bisa lihat sendiri, dari Pipinya yang merona dan ekspresi wajahnya" seru Kangin dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan

"ekspresinya terkejut dan agak sedikit gugup dan sedikit malu. Ekspresi ini seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta! YA TUHAN! Ini jauh lebih serius daripada yang kita pikirkan!" seru Hankyung frustasi menilai wajah Sungmin yang digendong Kyuhyun

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita hanya akan melihat Sungmin pacaran dengan laki-laki ini?" Tanya Siwon tidak rela pada _hyung_-nya

"_ANDWAE!_ Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya! Kita harus menghentikannya!" teriak Zhoumi.

"_YA!_ KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MAU?!" balas Kangin, dia benar-benar frustasi sekarang, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah dinding yang menampilkan video laknat itu yang muncul lewat proyektor.

"demi kebahagiaan Sungmin, kita sudah mengeliminasi semua laki-laki yang tidak sesuai criteria yang ingin pacaran dengan Sungmin. Tapi laki-laki ini.." Kangin menunjuk tidak sopan pada foto itu. "hanya dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang memenuhi semua criteria" Lanjutnya frustasi

"bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka kemudian Sungmin akan jadi ibu diluar nikah?" Tanya Siwon yang pikirannya mulai melenceng tapi anehnya ditanggapi serius oleh Hankyung, Kangin dan Zhoumi

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

"hae! Apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Sungmin begitu Donghae memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata saking cemasnya Sungmin ke kamar Donghae dan menunggu laki-laki ikan itu untuk mendapat info, perasaannya tidak enak.

Donghae terlihat ragu mengatakannya tapi jika dia tidak katakan maka keselamatan Kyuhyun akan terancam

"baiklah aku akan mengatakannya" seru Donghae menggiring Sungmin untuk duduk di kasurnya dan dia sendiri duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

…

"_MWO? Blacklist?_" jerit Sungmin setelah mendengar cerita Donghae

"4 _hyung_ mesum itu melakukan sesuatu supaya tidak ada pria yang mendekatimu, mereka membuat rumah ini sebagai markasnya, laki-laki yang terlalu dekat denganmu akan diinvestigasi" jelasnya membeberkan rahasia yang disimpan para _hyung_-nya selama ini. "laki-laki yang tidak memenuhi criteria mereka akan langsung dieliminasi denga cara yang kejam. entah sudah berapa orang yang dieliminasi" lanjutnya bergidik sendiri

"jadi itulah kenapa sejak aku kecil tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku? Jika ada pun, pasti akan pindah rumah atau pindah sekolah" seru Sungmin yang sekarang mendapat jawaban dari semua keanehan di hidupnya. "ternyata itu semua karena mereka?" lanjutnya tidak percaya

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"sekarang kau sudah tau. Kyuhyun juga masuk daftar hitam mereka dan dia juga masuk dalam manusia berbahaya level 'O'" seru Donghae

"apa itu level 'O'?" Tanya Sungmin

"itu artinya level 'OH MY GOD!', ini adalah level yang paling menakutkan daripada super level" jawab Donghae agak lebay. "karena Kyuhyun terlalu berbakat, dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang memenuhi semua criteria. Hh~ tapi _hyung-deul_ belum melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun karena kau dan dia belum dekat jadi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengancam" lanjutnya

"wow.. Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat" kagum Sungmin

"tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"tapi kalian sudah saling mengenal, _hyung-deul_ pasti tidak diam begitu saja. Kau harus tau Sungmin-ah, _hyung-deul _itu tidak manusiawi. Jadi demi keselamatan Kyuhyun, kumohon untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya"

Sungmin menunduk sedih mendengar permohonan Donghae, tapi apa yang Donghae ucapkan menurut Sungmin memang benar, jika dia tidak mau Kyuhyun celaka dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai itu

"dan untuk turnamen nanti, kau tidak harus datang" seru Donghae, laki-laki itu baru tau kalau Sungmin diam-diam sudah masuk klub judo

"_wae_?" protes Sungmin

"bagaimana kalau kau berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"memang apa yang akan terjadi?"

"apa kau masih tidak mengerti? _Hyung _akan mencari cara supaya bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli kau menang atau kalah, mereka pasti tidak akan melepas Kyuhyun dengan mudah. Jadi turnamen nanti lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut, biarkan aku yang menghadapi Kyuhyun"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lemah. Dia sangat cemas pada Donghae, dia sangat tau seperti apa kemampuan judo Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum pada Sungmin kemudian memegang kedua tangan adiknya.

"jangan khawatir, aku pasti baik-baik saja" ujarnya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Sungmin. Setelah itu ia melepas pegangan tangannya pada Sungmin dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tumpukan kardus-kardus yang ada di kamarnya, kalian ingat kan kamar Donghae sekarang dulunya gudang dan barang-barang yang ada di gudang dulu masih ada yang belum dikeluarkan.

Entah karena kardus itu tidak kuat menahan tekanan lagi atau memang kardusnya yang tidak ditata dengan baik, alhasil saat Donghae menyender kardus-kardus itu mulai berjatuhan

BRUUGGH BRRUUKK

"awww"

"_OMO! HAE!gwenchana?"_

…

'O' Level Dangerous Person

…

"putaran final sekarang akan segera dimulai, Lee Sungmin dari seoul national university melawan Cho Kyuhyun dari korea university" ujar sang mc turnamen judo.

Mereka berdua yang disebut oleh mc langsung maju ke arena untuk mulai bertanding dilatarbelakangi dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari Donghae dan Henry

"SUNGMIN! SEMANGAT!" teriak Henry mengangkat papan dukungan untuk Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah aku serahkan semuanya padamu" seru Donghae.

Donghae tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Sungmin ikut turnamen judo, gara-gara kejatuhan kardus yang beratnya 10 kali lipat dari berat badannya, membuat lehernya patah, tangan kanannya patah bahkan pergelangan kakinya bengkak mengharuskan dia memakai alat bantu untuk berjalan. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa ikut turnamen

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada juri kemudian saling membungkuk satu sama lain.

"siap! Mulai!" teriak sang wasit langsung membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berposisi siaga

"SUNGMIN SEMANGAT!" teriak Donghae dari arah bangku penonton.

Sedang seru-serunya mendukung Sungmin, mata Donghae tiba-tiba mendapati keempat _hyung_-nya masuk ke gedung tempat turnamen ini dan berjalan kea rah bangku penonton tempat Donghae berada. Tatapan mata mereka terlihat tidak bersahabat dan Donghae bisa merasakan aura mengerikan di sekitar mereka, tapi sepertinya Henry tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, toh setelah dia tau Zhoumi datang, _yeoja _berkulit putih itu langsung menggelayut manja pada pujaan hatinya.

'kenapa mereka ada disini? Setauku aku tidak memberitau mereka kalau Sungmin ikut turnamen' batin Donghae bertanya-tanya. Well, tanpa perlu diberitau mereka pasti akan tau

Kedatangan Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon tentu saja diketahui juga oleh Sungmin yang sedang bertanding, tatapan mata Sungmin langsung terarah pada _oppa-deul_-nya dan Kyuhyun yang penasaran kenapa Sungmin malah terlihat fokus ke arah lain langsung ikut mengarahkan tatapannya seperti Sungmin dan mendapati Siwon, Zhoumi, Hankyung dan Kangin yang terlihat angkuh.

'mereka berempat datang' pikir Sungmin kalut

"SUNGMIN-AH! SEMANGAT! JANGAN MAU KALAH!" teriak Siwon

"SUNGMIN! KAMI DATANG UNTUK MENDUKUNGMU!" Zhoumi ikut berteriak

"Sungmin! Tidak peduli kau menang atau kalah, _oppa_ akan membantumu membalasnya" seru Kangin ambigu

Tatapan mata Sungmin lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak peduli aku menang atau kalah, _oppa_ pasti akan tetap mencelakai Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin galau

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak melawan Sungmin dengan memegang pundak Sungmin, reflek Sungmin langsung berusaha melepas pegangan Kyuhyun pada pundaknya dan ikut memegang pundak Kyuhyun berusaha menarik _namja_ itu untuk dijatuhkan, Sungmin berusaha membanting Kyuhyun karena lawannya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan tapi karena pikiran Sungmin sedang kalut dia jadi tidak konsentrasi dan membuat dia yang tadinya ingin membanting Kyuhyun malah hampir terjatuh ke luar arena

"hati-hati" jerit Kyuhyun reflek berusaha membantu Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh, dia tidak tau kenapa melakukan hal ini, tapi yang jelas ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin, padahal dia sudah biasa berlatih judo dengan perempuan tapi entah kenapa dengan sungmin jadi berbeda

'ini aneh, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melawan sama sekali. Apa dia takut menyakitiku?' pikir Sungmin yang sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum mencium lantai.

"Kyuhyun-ah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu takut menyakitiku, aku sudah belajar judo sejak kecil aku sangat hebat kau juga sudah tau kan jadi perlakukan aku seperti laki-laki" seru Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya penuh arti. Perempuan itu sudah kembali memasuki arena

"KYUHYUN! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kalahkan dia!" teriak sang pelatih dari pinggir lapangan

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus benar-benar serius melawan Sungmin. Walau dia gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas

Kyuhyun kembali menyerang dan Sungmin membalas serangan itu, Sungmin ingin meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau dia tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin mulai membanting Kyuhyun tapi tidak membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh hanya hilang keseimbangan.

"kau lihat kan? Aku bisa melakukannya, kau bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu, tidak apa-apa" seru Sungmin tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan keraguan Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua kembali menyerang, Kyuhyun berusaha menarik kerah baju Sungmin begitu pula sebaliknya dan terjadi tarik menarik di antara keduanya sampai akhirnya karena tarikan itu membuat mereka yang tadinya ada jarak jadi tidak ada jarak sama sekali dan cenderung terlihat seperti berpelukan.

Kyuhyun yang sadar langsung menjauh dari Sungmin tanpa melepas genggamannya pada kerah baju Sungmin yang terlihat melemah, Kyuhyun tidak tau kenapa tapi dia sangat _nervous _saat melihat Sungmin dari jarak dekat seperti itu

Sungmin yang tau pegangan Kyuhyun melemah dan tidak fokus, langsung membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan mencekal kaki kanan Kyuhyun dengan kakinya dan hal itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun hilang keseimbangan dan terjengkal, karena kerah baju Sungmin masih digenggam Kyuhyun saat laki-laki itu terjatuh, Sungmin juga jadi ikut terjatuh di atasnya. Dan….

CUPPP!

"_OMO! _SUNGMIN-AH!"

…

_To Be Continue_

…

a/n:

_annyeong_

kisah Sungmin dan kakaknya kembali berlanjut, kakak Sungmin yang gila itu sudah tau Sungmin suka sama Kyuhyun! Bagaimana ini!? *music horror*

hehe besok lebaran nih, mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuanya, maaf kalau author punya salah sama kalian, maaf juga kalau masih ada typo dimana-mana, pokoknya author mohon maaf yaaa

Q : Sungmin hilang kemana!?

A : Sungmin ga hilang chingu, ayo tebak kenapa Sungmin pulang ke rumah Cuma buat ke kamar mandi sama ganti bajunya?

Q : kenapa Kyuhyun dingin sama Sungmin? Apa Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar?

A : uda punya belum yaa? Di chapter ini udah dapet jawabannya kan chingu :)

Q : kasihan Donghae :(

A : iya.. kasihan yah, tapi itu tuntutan peran. author ga bisa apa-apa

Q : kakak-kakaknya jahat sama hae!

A : Mereka emang tega chingu! Tapi mereka sayang kok sama hae, Cuma dikit doang#Plak

Q: author, kirimkan monyet untuk Donghae

A : Tenang chingu! Author kirimin monyet lewat paket kilat buat Donghae tapi mungkin nyampenya bakal lama

…

_Special thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers_ :)

…

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

_Review please! _:)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Half Apple**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Hangeng**

**Kim Youngwoon**

**Zhoumi**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING(!) : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-remake dari drama Taiwan m****_omo_**** love-**

….

Now playing : super junior M – after a minute

…

**Chapter 3 : 'Broken Heart'**

_**Cho's clinic**_

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan memasuki klinik keluarganya dengan menenteng kotak makan siang untuk ayahnya. Setelah memberi senyum pada pengunjung yang ada disana dia langsung menghampiri resepsionis yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk

"Sohyun-ah, apa ayahku masih bekerja?" tanyanya sopan pada wanita yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu

"dia sudah selesai, kau bisa langsung ke ruangannya" seru Sohyun tersenyum ramah

"terima kasih" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum

…

CKLEK

"ayah" sapa Kyuhyun pada ayahnya yang sibuk membereskan peralatannya, disini ayah Kyuhyun bekerja menjadi salah satu dokter kecantikan dan dia sangat terkenal di kalangan ibu-ibu

"oh Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah datang, ayo duduk" seru Cho Yeunghwan menggiring Kyuhyun duduk di sofa putih yang ada di ruangannya

"ayah aku membawa makan siang untukmu" seru anak tunggal keluarga Cho ini

Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak makan siang itu di meja dan membukanya, Kyuhyun hanya memiliki ayahnya oleh karena itu dia sangat perhatian dan sayang padanya.

"sepertinya enak" seru Yeunghwan senang, dia mulai mengambil sumpit dan mulai menikmati makanannya

"oh iya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang apa kau tidak berniat punya pacar?" Tanya sang ayah di sela makannya

"ayah.. jangan mulai lagi" Kyuhyun menghela nafas

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bercanda, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar bahkan kau takut saat dikelilingi perempuan" keluh Yeunghwan

"hh~ ayah alasan aku tidak mau punya pacar bukan karena aku takut pada perempuan, hanya saja aku belum menemukan perempuan yang benar-benar aku suka" jelas Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan terus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun dari ayahnya

"kau masih belum menemukannya? Aku punya banyak pasien perempuan yang seusia denganmu, kepribadiannya baik. Setelah aku mengoperasinya, mereka akan cantik dan akan kukenalkan padamu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ayahnya. "sudahlah yah, sebaiknya kau minum dulu" ujar Kyuhyun menyerahkan air minum untuk ayahnya yang terlihat tersedak karena makan sambil bicara

"aku sudah tau kau pasti akan membicarakan ini, aku pasti bisa menemukannya sendiri yah" seru Kyuhyun lagi

"baiklah jika itu maumu" seru yeunghwan dan mulai sibuk lagi dengan makanannya tapi belum sempat makanannya masuk mulut, duda beranak satu itu heran melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat pegal-pegal dan terus memegang tengkuknya

"kau kenapa? Lehermu sakit?" tanyanya

"sepertinya begitu, mungkin karena turnamen judo tadi" jawab Kyuhyun

"turnamen? OH IYA! Kau hari ini ada turnamen judo! Bagaimana? Kau menang?"

"aku kalah"

"kalah? Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya kau kalah kan?"

"mm.. iya"

"tidak apa-apa, siapa yang tidak pernah kalah, jika kau tidak pernah kalau kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya menang, jadi jangan terus bersedih"

Kyuhyun hanya diam memikirkan kekalahannya tadi, jujur saja dia tidak merasa sedih karena kalah ada perasaan lain dan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti akan perasaan itu.

Yeunghwan yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam jadi khawatir, 'anak ini pasti sangat sedih' pikirnya

"Kyuhyun-ah ayo kemari!" seru Yeunghwan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar setelah meletakkan makanannya di meja

"hah?" Kyuhyun heran

"aku akan memelukmu untuk mengurangi kesedihanmu" ujarnya perhatian

"tidak usah, aku tidak sedih"

"jangan sok kuat, tidak peduli kau menang atau kalah, ayah akan tetap mendukungmu. Ayo peluk ayah!"

"sudahlah ayah! Tidak usah aku baik-baik saja sungguh, aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Kyuhyun meninggalkan ayahnya yang cemberut karena ditolak oleh anaknya sendiri

…

'Broken Heart'

…

Sebuah ruangan tersembunyi yang ada di rumah keluarga Lee itu terlihat suram dan penuh dengan aura membunuh, hanya orang yang tidak mau hidup lagi yang berani menggangu mereka saat ini

"tidak bisa dipercaya! Laki-laki menjijikkan itu pasti menggunakan turnamen ini supaya bisa mencium Sungmin" seru Zhoumi menatap kesal layar proyektor yang menampilkan adegan kissing kyumin

"AAAKH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Aku akan ke rumahnya dan memukulnya!" kesal Siwon dan bersiap mengambil tongkat baseball sebelum ditahan Kangin

"Siwon-ah jangan terburu-buru! Bukannya Sungmin memenangkan turnamennya" seru Kangin

"itu benar! Dikalahkan oleh perempuan di turnamen nasional itu sangat memalukan, aku rasa Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menemui Sungmin" seru Hankyung terlihat yakin

"eh tunggu, apa kalian semua lupa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah saling kenal sebelumnya dan sekarang dengan adanya kejadian ini, hubungan mereka jadi jauh lebih intim! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini" seru Kangin datar ditanggapi serius oleh saudara-saudaranya.

"kau benar! Kita harus membuat si brengsek itu menyerah pada Sungmin" seru Siwon menggebu-gebu

"Sungmin memenangkan turnamen ini kan, kita jadi punya alasan untuk bertindak, besok kita akan bicara 'baik-baik' dengannya" seru Kangin tersenyum mengerikan.

"lalu kita pukul dia sampai celananya basah setiap mendengar nama Sungmin" seru Siwon ikut tersenyum mengerikan

Mereka semua mulai tertawa mengerikan membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun besok.

…

'Broken Heart'

…

Sungmin menarik selimutnya untuk bersiap tidur, matanya tak sengaja melirik kaca yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mulai meraba lembut bibirnya dan pipinya bersemu merah

**Sungmin pov**

'Apakah ini rasanya ciuman?' pikirku masih terus meraba bibir merahku, "aku merasa aneh, sulit diungkapkan kata-kata" gumamku

Aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mencium Kyuhyun, itu tidak sengaja. Setelah itu aku langsung menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah bahkan aku juga minta maaf pada Kyuhyun saat kami saling membungkuk tanda selesainya pertandingan tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin menangis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun setelah kejadian –ciuman tidak sengaja- itu

'pasti akan sulit untuk memulai hubungan yang baik dengan Kyuhyun, ditambah lagi _oppa-deul_ melihat kejadian 'itu'. Jika yang dikatakan Donghae benar, maka _oppa_ pasti akan memanfaatkan kemenanganku untuk membuatku berhenti menyukai Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin galau

"hh~ dasar bodoh" gumamku pada diriku sendiri

**Sungmin pov end**

…

'Broken Heart'

…

**Kyuhyun pov**

Setelah mandi, Aku langsung berbaring di kasur putihku memandangi langit kamarku yang terang karena sinar lampu, aku jadi kepikiran tentang turnamen tadi

"Ini sangat aneh, ini pertama kalinya aku kalah tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa" gumamku

'Aish aku ini kenapa sih!' pikirku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan seorang perempuan ditambah lagi aku dikalahkan olehnya tapi aku yakin aku tidak membencinya" gumamku lagi.

Aku sangat yakin, perasaan aneh ini bukan karena aku membencinya tapi aku jadi bingung sebenarnya itu perasaan apa! Aish kenapa ini sangat memusingkan sih!

**Kyuhyun pov end**

…

'Broken Heart'

…

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah menerangi rumah keluarga kim. Donghae yang terbiasa bangun pagi berkat _hyung_-nya mulai melakukan rutinitas paginya yaitu sikat gigi. Memang agak sulit sikat gigi dengan keadaan tangan kanannya patah tapi Donghae masih bisa melakukan kegiatan itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Setelah yakin giginya bersih, laki-laki penyuka film itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi yang tepat di samping kamarnya.

"_omo!_" teriaknya kaget begitu mendapati keempat _hyung_-nya sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi seolah menantinya. "_wae_?" tanyanya

"jika Sungmin Tanya kami dimana jawab saja kau tidak tau, _arra_?" seru Kangin

"jangan bilang kalian mau-"

"ssstt!"

Donghae langsung menutup mulutnya. sebenarnya tanpa ditanya pun Donghae tau mereka mau kemana, dia bisa menyimpulkan dari Siwon yang sudah menenteng tongkat baseball di tangannya

'mereka pasti mau ketemu Kyuhyun, hh~ Kyuhyun nasibmu benar-benar sial' pikir Donghae prihatin

Siwon dan Zhoumi melirik ke lantai atas tempat kamar Sungmin berada, memantau situasi.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin berbisik

"aman!" seru Zhoumi

"oke, ayo kita pergi" seru Kangin memimpin jalan Siwon, Zhoumi dan Hankyung.

DZZIIINGGGG(?)

"HWWWAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berempat saat tiba-tiba ada tombak melayang di depan mereka. Untung reflek Kangin bagus jadi dia tidak kena tombak tersebut, tapi darimana tombak ini berasal?

Sontak mereka menoleh ke pelaku yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik tembok selama ini. Pelaku yang sangat mereka kenal

"Sungmin!" teriak mereka berempat

Donghae yang penasaran ada ribut-ribut di depan langsung ke tkp dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sungmin yang bawa-bawa tombak dan keempat _hyung-_nya sudah mengelilingi Sungmin berusaha mengambil tombak dari tangan Sungmin

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin dengan mata tertutup, ada alasan tertentu kenapa dia begitu, ini rahasia ya! Sebenarnya Sungmin itu takut dengan hal-hal berbau tajam seperti pisau

"Sungmin-ah! Kenapa kau bisa mengambil tombak warisan nenek? Berikan pada _oppa ne_?" panik Zhoumi yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin, berusaha mengambil tombak dari tangan Sungmin

"aku tidak mau!" teriak Sungmin mengangkat tombaknya ke belakang, Zhoumi langsung reflek menunduk menghindari serangan Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah, jangan begini kita bisa mendiskusikan masalah Kyuhyun dengan baik-baik" seru Kangin khawatir berusaha menenangkan Sungmin

"itu benar!" seru Hankyung menambahkan

"kalian bohong!" teriak Sungmin masih menutup mata kembali menyeret tombaknya memutar ke depan tempat dimana _oppadeul-_nya berada.

"HWAAAA!" teriak mereka berusaha menghindari serangan Sungmin yang tidak kira-kira itu.

"Sungmin-ah, lihat _oppa_. Kita bisa mendiskusikan hal ini, ok?" seru Hankyung dengan nada memohon

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriaknya kembali mengangkat tombak dan sialnya mengarah ke Siwon.

"Sungmin-ah! Letakkan tombaknya!" teriak Siwon berusaha menahan tombak yang hampir membelahnya itu dengan tongkat baseball miliknya.

PRANG!

"apa itu? Apa kalian terluka?" Tanya Sungmin cemas dan panik begitu telinganya mendengar ada suara pecah dan sepertinya dia menusuk sesuatu. Dia tidak masih belum berani membuka matanya

Tombak Sungmin sukses mengenai piring berisi buah-buahan setelah berhasil ditepis Siwon dengan tongkatnya, untuk saat ini belum ada korban jiwa

"Sungmin-ah berikan tombaknya pada _oppa _ya" mohon Hankyung

"iya, kita bisa bicara baik-baik, jangan begini, letakkan tombaknya dulu" seru Kangin

Sungmin, membuka matanya perlahan sepertinya mulai menyerah, tatapan matanya langsung terarah pada sebilah tombak peninggalan dinasti ming yang sedang berusaha diambil oleh Hankyung

"tombak?" gumam Sungmin saat melihat benda tajam itu di depannya.

BRUK!

"_OMO! _SUNGMIN!"

Kangin, Siwon, dan Zhoumi langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang jatuh pingsan saat melihat tombak di tangannya. Inilah yang paling ditakuti mereka saat Sungmin berhadapan dengan benda tajam.

"Sungmin-ah _gwenchana_?" Tanya mereka panik dengan menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah apa kau terluka?"

"Sungmin bangun!"

Hankyung yang sama panik dan khawatirnya pada Sungmin juga langsung menghampiri Sungmin tapi tombak di tangannya ini sangat mengganggu jadi tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melempar tombak itu ke Donghae yang tak jauh darinya

"HAE! Bantu aku pegang tombaknya!" seru Hankyung

Donghae yang tidak siap dengan lemparan Hankyung ditambah lagi kaki dan tangannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja hanya bisa menatap horror tombak yang terlempar ke arahnya

"AAAAKKHH! _Appoo!_" teriak Donghae saat tombak itu sukses jatuh di kakinya yang diperban.

"bisa tidak kalian jangan membiarkan Sungmin memegang pisau atau tombak lagi! Setiap kali dia memegangnya selalu aku yang jadi korban!" teriak Donghae frustasi sambil berguling di lantai merintih kesakitan

…

**Donghae pov**

Semua ini dimulai saat aku dan Sungmin masih SD, waktu itu pelajaran biologi dan membahas tentang organ tubuh katak yang otomatis pasti akan ada praktek pembedahan dan dengan polosnya Sungmin rela membantu _songsaengnim _membedah katak. Itu adalah praktek bedah katak yang menakutkan, karena aku juga dipaksa Sungmin ikut bedah katak.

Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya!

Masalah utamanya adalah karena kegiatan ini mempengaruhi mental Sungmin, semenjak itu setiap dia melihat pisau, dia berhenti bernafas, kerja jantungnya akan meningkat dan dia akan merasa pusing setelah itu dia jatuh pingsan

Dan aku pernah bilang kan aku selalu jadi korban setiap Sungmin memegang pisau, kenangan yang kudapat dari itu adalah aku dapat luka gores panjang akibat Sungmin yang tidak sengaja menggores kulitku yang duduk di sampingnya sembari dia jatuh pingsan. Ck!ck!ck! malangnya nasibku

"enngghhh"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin saat mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar

"KYU!" teriaknya saat bangun, dia langsung duduk dan melihat ke segala arah dengancemas dan panik

"Sungmin-ah" seruku yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat dia menatapku

"dimana _oppa?_ Mereka tidak pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir

"kau tidak perlu cemas, mereka terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkanmu karena phobia pisaumu itu, mana mungkin berpikir menyerang Kyuhyun" seruku mengundang hembusan lega dari Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini demi Kyuhyun? Kalian kan baru bertemu beberapa kali" Tanyaku mengungkapkan keherananku

**Donghae pov end**

...

"sebenarnya.. sebelum kau kabur dari rumah, aku sudah bertemu Kyuhyun" seru Sungmin

"apa!?" kaget Donghae

"waktu itu hujan turun dengan derasnya dan dengan baik hati dia meminjamkan payungnya untukku sedangkan dia sendiri kehujanan" Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengingat momen itu. "dan mulai hari itu aku selalu kepikiran. Tentang bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sakit? Dia tinggal dimana? Siapa namanya? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan payungnya?"

"setelah itu, aku selalu menunggunya di waktu dan tempat yang sama… tapi dia tidak pernah datang. Hh~ Kyuhyun juga sepertinya tidak mengingatnya" lanjut Sungmin sedih

Donghae masih diam menyimak dengan baik ucapan Sungmin.

"tapi aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang dan sebenarnya aku pertama kali melihatnya waktu di bus, aku hanya melihat punggungnya saja" seru Sungmin dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan

"oh tidak! Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya kan?" seru Donghae antara panik, khawatir dan tidak percaya

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah

…

'Broken Heart'

…

Ruang rahasia keluarga Lee itu terlihat sunyi, lima orang yang diduga adalah anak lelaki keluarga Lee hanya duduk disana dengan murung

"Sungmin sudah tidak makan dua hari ini" ujar Siwon membuka pembicaraan

"sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun" seru Kangin kemudian menghela nafas frustasi bersama dengan Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi. "ini benar-benar sangat rumit" lanjutnya

"hh~ apa yang harus kita lakukan" lirih Hankyung

"sepertinya ini cinta pertama Sungmin" Donghae yang keadaannya sudah membaik dan hanya tersisa lehernya yang masih di beri penyangga mulai berpendapat

"_MWO_? CINTA PERTAMA?" jerit keempat kakak Donghae itu heboh

"ini gawat! Laki-laki yang dulu mendekatinya hanya dengan kita pukuli dan menjauhi Sungmin, Sungmin tidak akan peduli. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda, dia cinta pertamanya!" seru Zhoumi gundah, "cinta pertama tidak akan pernah dilupakan!"

"bahkan jika kita membunuh Kyuhyun sekarang, sudah tidak ada gunanya" geram Siwon

"Kangin _hyung_, aku sangat khawatir pada Sungmin sekarang, menilai kepribadiannya, sekali dia memutuskan sesuatu tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya" tambah Zhoumi makin panik. _hell_! Dia tidak mau adik kesayangannya diambil orang

"kau benar, kita harus memikirkan sesuatu! Sesuatu yang tidak menyakiti perasaan Sungmin juga bisa membuat Kyuhyun mundur" seru Kangin berusaha terlihat tenang

Semua orang Nampak terlihat berpikir keras kecuali Donghae yang tampaknya biasa saja, dia kan tidak seposesif _hyungdeul _-nya

"han, apa kau punya ide?" Tanya Kangin

"a-aku… aish! Zhou, Siwon apa kalian punya ide?" Hankyung balik Tanya pada adiknya, sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan ide

Mereka berdua menggeleng sedih

"kalau begitu.. kenapa kalian tidak biarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun- anggap aku tidak bilang apa-apa" Donghae yang ingin member sarang langsung terhenti saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua orang di ruangan itu. Bagi mereka itu ide buruk!

…

'Broken Heart'

…

Zhoumi dan Siwon yang sedang tidak ada kegiatan, pagi ini terlihat duduk di depan rumah dengan wajah galau.

CKLEK

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh dan berdiri begitu melihat Sungmin keluat rumah dengan Donghae, bersiap untuk kuliah.

"aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Sungmin yang dibalas senyum lebar oleh Zhoumi dan Siwon

Donghae yang memang selalu berangkat bersama Sungmin juga langsung berjalan di belakang Sungmin tapi dihadang oleh Zhoumi dengan menarik kerah bajunya dan mencekal lehernya

"Lee Donghae, kau harus mengawasi Sungmin lebih ketat kali ini, _arra_?" bisik Zhoumi menakutkan di telinga Donghae yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya

"i-iya"

"jangan biarkan Sungmin punya kesempatan bicara dengan Kyuhyun, dan jangan biarkan mereka naik bus yang sama" titah Siwon

"kalau busnya datang gimana?" Tanya Donghae polos

"dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa pura-pura sakit perut" kesal Siwon sampai mendorong jidat Donghae dengan telunjuknya

Sungmin yang sudah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah langsung berhenti saat merasa Donghae tidak berjalan di sampingnya seperti biasa, dan begitu dia menoleh, dia melihat Donghae bersama Zhoumi dan Siwon di depan pintu. Firasat Sungmin bilang Donghae dibully lagi, jadi Sungmin kembali berjalan ke rumahnya

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin curiga

"_ani_, kami hanya ingin menyuruh Donghae untuk membeli sayur setelah selesai kuliah, iyakan hae?" jawab Zhoumi tersenyum manis pada Sungmin dan melepas cekalan tangannya di leher Donghae

"ah? I-iya" jawab Donghae kaku

"begitu ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi hae" ajak Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Donghae.

"hati-hati di jalan yah!"

…

'Broken Heart'

…

"hae, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" seru Sungmin begitu mereka sampai di halte bus

"hm?"

"jika kau berada di suatu pertandingan dan kau dibanting oleh seorang perempuan. Apa kau akan membenci perempuan itu?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati

"ck. Kau mulai lagi"

"haaee.. jawab saja" rengek Sungmin saat Donghae terlihat malas menjawabnya

"hh~ mungkin ada sedikit rasa benci, mungkin aku akan berpikir perempuan itu sedikit menakutkan" jawab Donghae seadanya

"hhuuuhh.. kenapa kau bilang begitu! Aku kan tidak menakutkan" lirih Sungmin, mempoutkan bibirnya

"kan kau sendiri yang Tanya" balas Donghae

Sungmin makin menundukkan kepalanya, pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"eoh? Kyu?" gumam Donghae berbisik tapi masih terdengar Sungmin, reflek perempuan itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berjalan ke arah mereka

Kyuhyun yang juga sadar keberadaan Donghae dan Sungmin hanya melirik dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menyapa dan itu membuat Sungmin sakit hati.

"kau Tanya saja pada Kyuhyun, dia ada disana" seru Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih berdiri di dekat papan tanda bus.

"aku akan sangat aneh hae" gumam Sungmin

"oh, busnya sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita naik dulu" sepertinya _uri_ Donghae lupa akan mandate dari Siwon

…...

'Broken Heart'

…

'Kyuhyun tidak membenciku kan?' batin Sungmin galau, didukung dengan dia yang tiduran di rumput di bawah pohon rindang samping lapangan basket

Henry yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin lewat bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan basket jadi semakin khawatir karena sahabatnya itu seperti hidup segan mati tak mau

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin tersenyum kecil setelah dia duduk dengan lesu

Donghae yang selesai bermain basket sendiri itu mendekati kedua sahabat itu dengan kening berkerut.

"apa kau kelihatan baik-baik saja?" seru Henry sangsi. "dari ekspresi wajahmu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun" tebaknya

"dilihat dari situasinya sekarang, aku tidak yakin bisa dilanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih serius" ujar Donghae makin membuat Sungmin terpuruk

"benarkah?" lirih Sungmin

"benar" jawab Henry dan itu sukses menundukkan kepala Sungmin makin dalam. "ditambah lagi kalian tidak satu kampus, kemungkinan bertemu sangat sedikit. Ini akan sangat sulit"

"kalau begitu… jika kami satu kampus, apa ada kesempatan untukku?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit berharap

Henry tersenyum kecil kemudian menghampiri Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya

"jika kau satu kampus dengannya besar kemungkinan kau akan punya kesempatan jadi temannya lalu perlahan-lahan dia ada rasa padamu. Walaupun itu tidak jadi cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi itu akan jadi cinta yang kuat karena telah melewati berbagai macam proses" seru Henry mulai membangkitkan semangat Sungmin, terbukti dengan Sungmin yang sudah mulai tersenyum lebar dan manis karena ucapan Henry

…

'Broken Heart'

…

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setidaknya untuk meminta maaf padanya karena kejadian itu. Memang agak sulit meminta ijin Donghae tapi karena Sungmin yang memohon-mohon akhirnya disinilah Sungmin, di korea university

Sungmin mengintip dari balik tembok keadaan ruang judo Kyuhyun. Dia melakukan itu karena telinganya mendengar ada orang bicara di balik tembok itu dan dia tidak cukup berani menampakkan diri di hadapan klub judo yang sudah ia kalahkan.

Hasil dari apa yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang diceramahi oleh pelatihnya di depan ruang judo

"kau tidak fokus saat bertanding kemarin, aku kecewa padamu" ujar sang pelatih kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Shindong dan Amber

"sebaiknya kau minum dulu" ujar Amber memberi sebotol minuman karena Kyuhyun langsung dimarahi begitu sang pelatih datang di tengah latihan

"ini semua salahmu" ujar Shindong kesal kemudian menarik Amber masuk ke ruang latihan

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, ini memang salahnya karena tidak fokus jadi dia terima kalau banyak yang kesal padanya

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengintip dari jauh mulai keluar dari persembunyian begitu tidak ada orang lagi selain Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" seru Sungmin begitu sampai di dekat Kyuhyun yang membelaKanginya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin di kampusnya

"kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"mm.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Kompetisi judo kemarin…" Tanya Sungmin tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Malahan aku harus minta maaf karena tidak sengaja menciummu kemarin" seru Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin

"_ani_.. itu semua salahku, maafkan aku" ujar Sungmin

Tiba-tiba ruangan terasa sunyi kembali karena Sungmin bingung mau bicara apa lagi

"jadi.. kau mencariku karena masalah ciuman itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"i-iya.. eh bukan bukan! Sebenarnya aku…. Aku takut"

"takut? Takut apa?"

"saat kau kalah dariku, aku takut kakak-kakakku akan menggunakan alasan ini untuk mencelakaimu"

"kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Apa kau pikir aku mempedulikan hal semacam itu?"

"bukan begitu…"

Di sela-sela obrolan kyumin, tiba-tiba saja Amber dan Shindong keluar dari ruangan dan kaget karena kemunculan Sungmin

"perempuan itu datang menemui Kyuhyun lagi" seru Amber

"kalian tidak pacaran kan?" Tanya Shindong menatap tajam kyumin

"jangan asal bicara" seru Kyuhyun tidak suka

"kompetisi dua hari yang lalu.. kau tidak sengaja mengalah padanya kan?" tanya Shindong penuh selidik

"tentu saja tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

Shindong hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian kemudian kembali masuk ke ruang judo diikuti Amber dengan cemberut dan hanya menyisakan kyumin berdua disana

"sebaiknya kau pulang" ujar Kyuhyun begitu teman-temannya masuk ke dalam

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun bingung dan kaget

"mulai sekarang, tolong jangan mencariku lagi" seru Kyuhyun lagi tanpa mau menatap Sungmin kemudian pergi masuk ke ruang judo tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi shock dan tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tadi baru saja menolaknya?

'apa berakhir sampai disini?' batin Sungmin sedih

…

'Broken Heart'

…

**Sungmin pov**

Setelah pulang dari korea university, Aku hanya menopang daguku di atas lutut di samping tempat tidur, melamun memikirkan kilasan adegan saat Kyuhyun bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Mendengarnya membuat hatiku teriris

'Sekarang, bahkan jika aku bisa satu kampus dengan Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi' pikirku sedih

Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai mengalir tanpa henti membasahi pipi chubbyku. Sekarang aku sudah dibenci Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"hiks hiks.. huhu jadi hiks dibenci orang yang kau cintai.. hiks hiks rasanya sesakit ini huhuhu" ujarku ditengah derai airmataku.

Apa ini yang namanya patah hati?

**Sungmin pov end**

…

'Broken Heart'

…

"Sungmin masih tidak mau makan?" tanya Kangin saat mereka bersiap makan malam pada Hankyung, dan dibalas gelengan oleh anak kedua keluarga Lee itu

"hh~ aku tidak mengerti wanita, mereka tidak mau makan saat senang ataupun saat sedih" ujar Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Kangin

Jadi meja makan keluarga Lee berbentuk persegi panjang dengan Kangin yang duduk di tengah, di sampingnya akan duduk Siwon dan Hankyung, dan di sebelah Hankyung akan diduduki Zhoumi.

"sejak dia kecil, aku tidak pernah melihat Sungmin sesedih ini" ujar Kangin sedih

"tenang saja, aku akan memukul Kyuhyun besok" ujar Siwon emosi

Donghae yang sudah selesai bertugas membawa makanan ke meja makan langsung duduk di samping Siwon, bersiap untuk makan terlihat tidak terlalu berminat ikut nimbrung pembicaraan kakak-kakaknya

"aku takut jika kita bertindak akan member efek negative pada Sungmin" seru Zhoumi. "Kyuhyun sangat penting bagi Sungmin lebih dari yang kita duga"

"tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa hanya melihat Sungmin begini. Dia itu sudah kurus sekarang ditambah tidak makan dan minum, bahkan jika kalian bisa mengabaikan masalah ini, aku tidak bisa" seru Siwon keras

"Kangin _hyung_, aku punya saran" seru Zhoumi pada Kangin yang sedang menyantap makanannya

Kangin langsung menelan makanannya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Zhoumi yang terlihat ragu

"kita semua tau, Sungmin sangat serius kali ini. Aku berpikir tidak seharusnya kita menghalanginya pacaran dengan Kyuhyun" ujar Zhoumi

"zhou. Aku pikir kau pintar ternyata sangat bodoh. Sudah makan saja makananmu" seru Siwon kesal

Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memakan makanannya tanpa nafsu

"cinta bisa membuat orang bahagia" gumam Hankyung yang didengar oleh seluruh penghuni di meja makan itu.

Kata-kata itu membuat mereka menjadi berpikir tentang kebahagiaan Sungmin

"jika mereka pacaran…." Gumam Siwon tidak berani melanjutkan

"jika itu bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia…" gumam Kangin

Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon mulai membayangkan adik kesayangannya pacaran dengan si brengsek Kyuhyun. Adegan-adegan seperti film india mulai berkeliaran di benak mereka, dimana Sungmin main kejar-kejaran dengan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka membayangkan Sungmin kelelahan dan terjatuh diikuti Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di atasnya, kemudian mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan mulai saling mendekatkan wajah dan….

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon. Bayangan Sungmin yang akan dicium Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan

"apa kita membayangkan hal yang sama?" tanya Zhoumi setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya karena kaget akan pikirannya sendiri

"_YA!_ Zhou bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan ide gila seperti itu" seru Siwon masih keadaan shock

"bahkan jika ini untuk kebaikan Sungmin, kita tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersama" ujar Kangin

"kau benar! Sungmin adalah harta kita. Sudah pasti kita tidak bisa membiarkannya diambil orang" ujar Hankyung menggebu-gebu

"Sungmin jarang dekat dengan laki-laki. Dia pasti tidak nyaman jika dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki, kita bertanggung jawab melindunginya" seru Kangin

"itu benar Sungmin tidak siap untuk pacaran. Masih terlalu dini" setuju Siwon

Mereka mulai kembali menikmati makanan mereka berusaha menenangkan diri

"eh.. aku memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin berguna" ujar Kangin dan ditanggapi serius oleh Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi

"kita bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin" seru Kangin tersenyum lebar

Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi bingung, apa maksudnya mengalihkan perhatian?

"apa kau bisa jelaskan lebih detail lagi?" tanya Hankyung

"hh~ apa kalian ingat saat Sungmin SMA, anjing di rumah kita mati dan Sungmin sangat sedih sampai tidak mau makan dan minum?" tanya Kangin balik

"aah… aku ingat…" gumam Hankyung dan Siwon

"iya aku ingat.. dan kita harus berterima kasih pada han-_hyung _yang rela berkorban hanya untuk mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian perhatian Sungmin beralih padanya" seru Zhoumi menepuk pelan pundak Hankyung bangga

"itu benar, jadi.. kita harus mencari seseorang untuk dikorbankan demi Sungmin" seru Kangin

Donghae yang dari tadi sibuk makan tapi masih setia mendengar ocehan kakaknya langsung punya firasat buruk. Dengan pelan dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter untuk mengambil minum berusaha menenangkan diri

"harus sakit atau kita buat sebuah kecelakaan yang terlihat alami?" lanjut Kangin yang diangguki ketiga adiknya

"kalau begitu… tanya Donghae saja" celetuk Siwon menunjuk Donghae yang berdiri di depan kulkas dengan dagunya

"Donghae? Apa dia bisa berguna? Apa kalian lupa, kalau rencana yang dia sarankan selama ini kebanyakan gagal semua" sindir Hankyung

"hmm.. kalau begitu suruh dia berkorban saja" saran Siwon seenaknya

"uhuk! Uhuk!"

Donghae terbatuk mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa. Dia membulatkan matanya horror pada kakak-kakaknya yang ada di meja makan

'apa dia bilang berkorban?' jerit Donghae dalam hati

Mendengar saran dari Siwon, sontak Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi langsung tertawa layaknya seorang nenek lampir. Sungguh mengerikan, ditambah lagi dengan senyum licik terpatri di wajah mereka

"apa kalian berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Kangin

"aku rasa apa yang kita pikirkan pasti sama" seru Hankyung

"memang kita tidak perlu mengatakannya keras-keras tapi aku yakin pemikiran kita sama" seru Zhoumi

"kalau begitu katakan saja" seru Siwon

Mereka berempat langsung tersenyum licik dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka

"kita buat dia patah tulang" seru Kangin kejam

"buat dia jatuh" tambah Hankyung

"atau kita buat Donghae kecelakaan dan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya" seru Zhoumi

Donghae menelan ludahnya takut, dia langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu kulkas mendengar ide-ide kejam kakaknya untuknya.

'ya tuhan.. dosa apa aku sampai aku dilahirkan di keluarga ini?' batin Donghae pilu

"jika Donghae kecelakaan, Sungmin yang baik hati tidak akan rela meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri" ujar Hankyung

"jadi.. kita harus buat kecelakaan yang terlihat alami untuk Donghae. Kecelakaan yang bisa membuat Donghae tinggal di rumah sakit selama seminggu" ujar Siwon tersenyum evil

Donghae yang tidak kuat lagi langsung berlari menuju kamarnya setelah menutup pelan pintu kulkas.

Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi yang melihat Donghae kabur ke kamarnya langsung tertawa pelan.

"hahaha sudah sudah hentikan. Berhenti bercanda" seru Kangin setelah berhasil menahan tawanya. Mengerjai Donghae adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi mereka

"haha dia pantas takut. Salah dia sendiri yang tidak menjaga Sungmin baik-baik" celetuk Hankyung dan kembali menyantap makanannya

"hh~ sepertinya kita harus memikirkan ide lain" seru Zhoumi

…

"kyaaaaa!" jerit Donghae begitu sampai di kamaranya dan langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasur

"oh tidak! Empat orang gila itu bisa melakukan apapun demi kebaikan Sungmin, mereka bahkan rela membunuhku!" seru Donghae frustasi.

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk menggambarkan betapa stress dan frustasinya dia memikirkan kalau dia akan dicelakai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Mulutnya terus menggumam kalimat 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau mati muda

"oh iya! Aku bisa lapor pada ayah dan ibu!" seru Donghae tersenyum cerah begitu dapat ide

Tapi belum sempat dia ambil telpon di meja nakas dia kembali berwajah murung dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya

"oh tidak bisa, jika mereka tau, mereka akan membunuhku" umpat Donghae

Laki-laki berkulit coklat muda itu kembali berpikir untuk keselamatan hidupnya

"ah! Telpon polisi!" seru Donghae kembali tersenyum cerah

Tapi belum sempat dia ambil telepon dia sudah kembali menepuk jidat dan mengacak-ngacak lagi rambutnya

"aaakhhh! Aku tidak punya bukti!" jerit Donghae frustasi

Tiba-tiba Donghae terdiam dan langsung termenung.

"oh iya. Yang penting Sungmin menyerah akan cintanya pada Kyuhyun kan? Kurasa aku ada ide…" gumam Donghae setelah agak tenang. "dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan hidupku" lanjutnya

"Donghae!"

Donghae yang namanya dipanggil Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, mereka pasti sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Donghae, begitula pemikiran polos Donghae

"gawat! Aku tidak punya waktu!" umpat Donghae dan mulai sibuk mencari peralatan yang akan mendukung idenya

"HAE!"

"iyaaa iya! Aku kesana" balas Donghae berteriak panik setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari yaitu sebuah foto

…

Donghae langsung berlari menuju meja makan tempat empat kakaknya berada

"tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku akan membuat Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun lagi" seru Donghae tanpa memberi kesempatan Siwon bicara

"eh—"

"aku pasti bisa" sela Donghae lagi saat Siwon ingin bicara padanya

Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan keempat kakaknya yang heran dengan tingkah ajaib Donghae

"dia kenapa?" tanya Kangin

"aku tidak tau, aku kan hanya ingin menyuruhnya cuci piring" seru Siwon

…

Di kamar, Donghae mulai berkutat dengan komputernya dia mulai mengcrop foto Kyuhyun dan mulai mencari foto perempuan lewat google. Setelah berhasil menemukan perempuan yang dirasa cantik dia mulai tersenyum bahagia

"aku memang jenius" gumamnya

…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

CKLEK

Donghae membuka sedikit pintu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam dan menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk menyender di kepala ranjang

"Sungmin, aku masuk ya" ujarnya

Donghae mulai mendekati Sungmin dan menaruh pantatnya di sebelah Sungmin. Dia menatap ragu pada sebuah foto yang ada di setelah berpikir kalau nyawanya akan terancam akhirnya dia memutuskan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin

"apa ini?" tanya Sungmin

"sebaiknya kau lihat saja dulu" ujar Donghae tidak berani menatap adiknya

Sungmin tanpa curiga segera mengambil benda yang diserahkan Donghae. Dia agak terkejut dan bingung dengan benda yang ternyata foto itu di tangannya

"gadis di foto ini dari sekolah yang ada di jepang. Dia tidak hanya atlet yang hebat dia juga seorang presiden mahasiswa di kampusnya dan dia juga sebenarnya…" Donghae diam sejenak mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "pacarnya Kyuhyun" lanjutnya

Sungmin diam memandangi foto di tangannya, Kyuhyun terlihat mesra di foto itu dimana sang gadis sedang menyender di pundak Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk tanda peace

"pacar Kyuhyun?" gumam Sungmin dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan

"i-iya.. tapi tidak banyak orang yang tau, mereka tidak mengeksposenya" seru Donghae berusaha meyakinkan

Sungmin memandang sendu foto mesra itu.

"jadi gadis seperti ini yang disukai Kyuhyun" lirihnya

"aku bingung apa aku harus memberitau hal ini atau tidak tapi aku melihatmu sangat berusaha keras mendekati Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada hasilnya makanya aku putuskan memberitahumu" ujar Donghae

"kalau dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun sangat cuek pada orang lain, tapi dia tampan dan sangat pintar aku rasa wajar jika dia punya pacar" seru Donghae lagi saat Sungmin masih diam memandangi foto itu. "coba kau lihat, mereka sangat cocok" lanjutnya

"iya.. mereka sangat cocok" seru Sungmin tertahan.

Dia menyerahkan foto itu kembali ke Donghae dan memeluk lututnya yang tertutupi selimut, Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang berair dan menoleh ke arah lain yang penting bukan ke arah Donghae untuk meredam air matanya

"Sungmin jangan terlalu sedih yaa"

…

'Broken Heart'

…

Esok paginya Sungmin dan Donghae terlihat turun dari tangga bersama, Donghae ditugaskan menjemput Sungmin untuk sarapan karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan

Sampai di anak tangga terbawah, Sungmin melihat keempat kakaknya duduk di meja makan tanpa suara.

"jangan takut, ayo kita kesana" seru Donghae yang mengerti perasaan Sungmin

Sungmin berjalan ke meja makan dengan bantuan dari dorongan kecil Donghae.

"Sungmin ayo duduk" seru Hankyung begitu melihat Sungmin sampai di meja makan

Tanpa dijawab Sungmin langsung duduk di tempat biasanya ia duduk, di seberang Kangin.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga Lee duduk di meja makan, mereka hanya diam tidak bergerak menyentuh makanan yang di hadapan mereka dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak enak

"Kangin _oppa_ kenapa kau mencariku? kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sungmin pelan

"kami putuskan kau pindah sekolah" seru Kangin tiba-tiba

"pindah sekolah? Kenapa? Pindah sekolah dimana?" tanya Sungmin kaget

Kangin terlihat menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin

"DCMI" jawab Kangin

"hah? sekolah macam apa itu, aku tidak pernah dengar" gumam Sungmin

"itu adalah singkatan dari Dulwich College Management Internasional, sekolah asrama putri yang ada di inggris, disana memiliki peraturan yang terkenal yaitu tidak boleh berhubungan dengan laki-laki" jawab Donghae, jujur saja dia baru tau masalah ini.

"tunggu dulu.. kau bilang inggris?" seru Sungmin shock

Donghae mengganggukan kepalanya pelan

"_oppa_.. kalian tidak menyuruhku belajar ke luar negeri kan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan kalau pendengarannya salah

Kangin hanya diam sambil mengganggukan kepalanya, bukannya dia ingin Sungmin pergi tapi ini yang terbaik

…

"Sungmin-ah, bukannya waktu kecil kau pernah bilang ingin menjadi pengusaha sukses? Jadi aku memasukkanmu ke jurusan bisnis" seru Hankyung sambil memperlihatkan foto universitas yang dimaksud tadi pada Sungmin

"kau tau tidak, universitas ini sudah menghasilkan pengusaha-pengusaha besar" tambah Kangin tersenyum aneh

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Siwon pelan pada Sungmin yang tidak memberi respon yang berarti

Donghae hanya melihat dari jauh saudara-saudaranya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga itu membahas sekolah baru Sungmin

'hh~ dasar _hyung-hyung _bodoh hanya demi memisahkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, mereka mengirim Sungmin ke luar negeri. Sungmin pasti tidak akan mau' pikir Donghae

Sungmin menarik nafasnya perlahan dan memandang kelima saudaranya yang duduk mengelilinginya

"kapan aku berangkat?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat semua orang disana tercengang

Jujur saja, Kangin,Hankyung,Siwon dan Zhoumi berharap Sungmin tidak setuju walaupun mereka yang menyarankannya, anggap saja mereka itu plin plan

"su-Sungmin, kau setuju?" tanya Kangin berusaha terlihat tenang

"iya, kalian berbuat begini untuk membantuku mencapai cita-citaku kan? Kenapa aku harus tidak setuju" seru Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya. "aku hanya ingin tau kapan aku bisa berangkat secepatnya"

Kangin yang mengetahui kalau adik-adiknya itu terdiam karena shock karena jawaban Sungmin langsung menyadarkan Hankyung dengan menyenggolnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin

"hah? Mmh.. kau bisa berangkat paling cepat dua hari lagi" jawab Hankyung

"Sungmin.. apa kau yakin?" tanya Zhoumi

"iya.. kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, aku mau membereskan barang-barangku" seru Sungmin beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga

…

'Broken Heart'

…

**Dua hari kemudian**

Donghae mendorong troli barang Sungmin sesampainya di bandara, Sungmin berjalan di sampingnya sedang memeriksa tiket dan passportnya. Sedangkan keempat kakak mereka yang gila itu ada di belakang mereka sedang berdebat

"ish aku tidak mengerti sama kalian, kenapa sangat sulit dibangunkan sih, kita jadi hampir terlambat" seru Kangin kesal, sebenarnya dia kesal karena Sungmin akan pergi dan melampiaskannya pada Hankyung,Siwon dan Zhoumi

"_YA!_ Kau sendiri tau kan aku membantu Sungmin membereskan barangnya sampai jam tiga pagi" seru Hankyung tidak terima

"siapa yang menyuruhmu membantunya beres-beres" kesal Kangin

"hei! Jika aku tidak membantunya beres-beres dia akan berpikir kita tidak mencintainya!" Hankyung mulai emosi

"_YA!_ Siapa yang bilang kita tidak mencintainya!" balas Kangin ikut emosi

"kau ini kenapa sih! Kau lupa ya siapa yang menyuruhnya pindah sekolah dan memilihkan sekolah untuknya"

"a- ini kan hasil diskusi kita bersama! Aku peringatkan kau, jika masih bicara aku akan memukulmu"

"hooo! Kau mau memukulku? Ayo pukul!"

"oke!"

Sungmin berbalik, melihat Kangin dan Hankyung berdebat begitu dia jadi gerah sendiri.

"_YAK!_ KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN. Kita di bandara, jangan memalukan!" jerit Sungmin berlari kecil untuk melerai perang saudara itu

…

Sungmin menatap jam waktu London yang tersedia di bandara kemudian menghela nafas. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin di ruang tunggu juga jadi ikut menghela nafas

Sementara itu keempat saudara mereka yang lain duduk di deretan belakang, berdiskusi kecil

"eh, apa kita benar-benar akan mengirim Sungmin keluar negeri?" tanya Kangin

"_hyung, _ini kan keputusanmu, jangan bilang kau menyesalinya?" jawab Zhoumi malas

"tapi aku tidak mau dia pergi" lirih Kangin

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau dia pergi" timpal Siwon

"aku juga" ujar Zhoumi

Mereka bertiga serentak langsung menoleh ke Hankyung.

Hankyung yang tidak terima ditatap seperti itu mulai bersuara. "apa!? Kenapa tatapan kalian seolah berpikir aku ingin dia pergi? Aku juga tidak mau dia pergi"

"oh ayolah, bukannya kau yang paling berusaha menyelesaikan registrasinya dalam seminggu" seru Zhoumi

Dan mulailah perdebatan dengan judul 'salah siapa Sungmin pergi?' dan tersangkanya adalah Hankyung

Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, telinganya panas mendengar perdebatan kakaknya di belakang yang tak kunjung usai.

"hh~ aku selalu berharap punya keberanian sejak aku kecil" seru Sungmin

"kau sangat berani, kau tau?" ujar Donghae. "kau mempelajari judo, martial arts, kau juga bisa semua jenis olahraga sejak kecil, aku rasa tidak akan ada yang membullymu"

"itu beda! Itu karena aku tidak ingin kalian mencemaskanku tapi… aku tidak bisa menghadapi perasaanku" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Donghae. "cinta" lanjutnya

Donghae tersenyum tipis pada _dongsaeng _kesayangannya. "itu karena kau tidak pernah mengenal cinta"

Sungmin ikut tersenyum tipis, dan mereka kembali terdiam

"hae~"

"hmm?" Donghae yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke Sungmin

"sebelum aku pergi, bisa aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"apa?"

"mm.. lupakan, tidak ada gunanya juga aku menanyakannya sekarang, aku sudah membuat keputusan"

"apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin melirik Donghae sejenak, berpikir apa sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tapi pada kenyataannya memang itu yang ingin ia tanyakan jadinya ia menganggukan kepalanya

"Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar kan?" tanya Sungmin

"i-i-iya" jawab Donghae kaku

"kalau begitu apa kau tau kapan mereka jadian?"

"mmm.. i-itu.. i-i-ituu.. aish apa ini penting?'

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lagi dengan pelan dan Donghae bingung harus jawab apa

"mmhh.. aku rasa… baru-baru ini.. iya! Baru-baru ini" jawab Donghae akhirnya tersenyum aneh

"baru-baru ini? Apa itu setelah bertemu denganku?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"mmm… ha-harusnya sih begitu" gugup Donghae

"benarkah?" gumam Sungmin kemudian mulai memikirkan banyak hal. "seandainya sejak awal aku lebih berani mengatakan aku mencintai Kyuhyun, apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya,dia merasa bersalah telah membohongi adiknya yang polos ini.

"aish.. sudahlah, toh jika kau nyatakan pun sudah tidak ada gunanya, kau kan tidak tau Kyuhyun menyukaimu atau tidak dan kau harus ingat, bahkan jika kau lebih dulu menyatakan cintamu padanya, _hyungdeul_ akan menghentikanmu" seru Donghae gusar

"itulah kenapa aku bilang aku tidak punya keberanian" gumam Sungmin

"mm.. kau kan sudah mau belajar ke inggris, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini lagi" ujar Donghae. "saat kau tiba disana, kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik, belajar yang rajin _arra?_" nasehatnya pada Sungmin yang terlihat melamun

"jadi maksudmu.. jika aku tidak takut pada _oppa_ yang akan menghentikanku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Apa aku dan Kyuhyun masih ada kesempatan?" seru Sungmin lebih pada dirinya sendiri

"hah?" cengo Donghae, sepertinya petuah yang ia bilang tadi tidak direspon dengan baik oleh Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan ke deretan bangku Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon yang masih asyik berdebat

"eh.. Sungmin-ah" seru Kangin tersenyum manis dan berdiri diikuti Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon. "kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"_oppa mianhe_, aku putuskan untuk tidak ke inggris" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba

"hah?" itulah kata yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh kelima _oppa_ Sungmin

"ayo kita pulang" ajak Sungmin dan berjalan terlebih dahulu kea rah pintu keluar

Kangin langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-terjadi?' dan Donghae hanya membalas dengan bahasa tubuh 'aku-tidak-tau'

…

'Broken Heart'

…

"bagus bukan Sungmin tidak jadi keluar negeri, sekarang keluarga kita tidak terpisahkan, saling mencintai satu sama lain dan hidup bahagia selamanya" seru Hankyung begitu mereka sampai di rumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga

"itu benar, jika tidak ada Sungmin, kita tidak akan bisa menjadi keluarga seutuhnya. Untungnya di menit terakhir Sungmin berubah pikiran" seru Zhoumi menambahkan

"kau benar, entah orang brengsek macam apa yang akan mengirim Sungmin keluar negeri" sindir Siwon dan entah kenapa Hankyung merasakan sindiran Siwon

"mm.. _oppa_ aku mau ke kamar dulu" seru Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam.

Setelah memberi senyuman selamat malam Sungmin langsung membawa koper pinknya ke atas, Donghae sempat ingin membantunya tapi ditolak Sungmin

Hankyung terus menatap punggung Sungmin yang sedang naik tangga dengan berusaha mengangkat kedua koper besarnya. Setelah tidak bisa melihat Sungmin lagi, Hankyung menoleh ke saudara-saudaranya

"_YA!_ Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu" seru Hankyung kesal bahkan Donghae juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya. "orang pertama yang punya ide mengirim Sungmin keluar negeri kan bukan aku"

"pastinya itu kau" seru Zhoumi

"iya pakai acara mengelak lagi" tambah Siwon

"heh! Kan Kangin _hyung_ yang bilang tentang kepindahan Sungmin keluar negeri dan menyuruhku mencari sekolah yang bagus untuknya" seru Hankyung tidak mau disalahkan. "pokoknya ini salah Kangin _hyung_"

Donghae dan Siwon yang tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan antara Hankyung dan Zhoumi pergi dari ruang keluarga ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan tentu saja dibantu Donghae

"sudah hentikan! Kalian terus bertengkar sejak kita meninggalkan bandara" relai Kangin kemudian dia melongok ke arah dapur saat merasa ada bunyi panci dari arah sana "Siwon-ah! Jangan memasak!"

"kenapa?" protes Siwon, laki-laki tampan itu sudah sangat lapar dan Hankyung pasti lagi badmood untuk memasak

"bagaimana kalau kita makan malam diluar? Anggap saja sebagai perayaan tidak jadinya Sungmin pergi keluar negeri. Aku yang traktir" ujar Kangin berusaha menaikkan mood Hankyung dan Zhoumi

…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Cklek~

Kangin dan Siwon segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menemukan Sungmin berada di depan komputernya

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sibuk? Apa kau mau keluar makan malam?" tanya Kangin

"iya min.. hari ini Kangin _hyung_ yang traktir" ujar Siwon senang, karena jarang-jarang kakak pertama mereka ini mau mentraktir mereka makan

"iya.. kau boleh memilih tempat yang kau suka bahkan tempat mahal sekalipun tidak masalah" seru Kangin

"_yoboseyo_? Apa ini dengan mr. shin?" seru Sungmin yang entah kenapa sudah memegang telpon di telinga kirinya.

Kangin dan Siwon heran dengan Sungmin dan penasaran siapa itu mr. shin?

'….'

"ah iya saya Lee Sungmin.. di internet aku lihat kau memberi sewa kamar di dekat seoul national university?"

'….'

"mm hmm iya, aku ingin memesan-"

Siwon dan Kangin yang mulai mengerti isi dari percakapan Sungmin dengan seseorang bernama mr. shin itu langsung bergegas merebut ponsel Sungmin dan mengundang protes dari si empunya

"_YA! Oppa_ kembalikan ponselku" protes Sungmin

"_yoboseyo_? Ini _oppa _dari Sungmin. Sewa kamarnya dibatalkan maaf ya" ujar Siwon yang berhasil merebut ponsel adiknya

"kalian ini kenapa sih" kesal Sungmin saat Siwon memutuskan panggilannya

"harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau ingin menyewa kamar?" tanya Kangin balik

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu duduk di pinggir kasurnya diikuti Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan Kangin menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di depan Sungmin

"hh~ tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri" jawab Sungmin

"kau hidup dengan baik disini. Kenapa ingin pindah?" tanya Kangin perhatian

"apa kau tidak merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah atau karena kami tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Kau bisa bilang pada kami, kami akan menyelesaikan masalahnya" tanya Siwon

"iya" setuju Kangin

"_aniya~_ kalian memperlakukanku dengan sangaaat baik, tapi aku hanya tidak mau jadi manja" seru Sungmin

Kangin dan Siwon masih bingung dengan jawaban Sungmin

"sejak aku kecil, karena kalian takut aku terluka, kalian semua melindungiku. Dan aku mulai terbiasa hidup dengan mengandalkan kalian. Tapi kali ini, aku sudah dewasa dan aku ingin bisa menghadapi masalahku sendiri dan tidak ingin lagi lari dari masalahku, aku benci diriku yang sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar

Kangin dan Siwon hanya bisa diam tidak berani menyela, semua yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar adanya dan mereka tidak menyangkal hal itu, tapi tetap saja mereka sedih.

Mata Siwon tidak sengaja melihat sebuah figura foto Kyuhyun bersama seorang perempuan asing, dan dia langsung memberitau Kangin tentang apa yang dilihatnya di samping computer

…

Donghae membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin untuk keempat _hyung_-nya yang sekarang sedang berkumpul di kamar Hankyung.

"tadi aku melihat sebuah foto mesra Kyuhyun bersama perempuan lain di kamar Sungmin" ujar Kangin membuka pembicaraan

Tangan Donghae yang ingin meletakkan gelas di atas meja langsung berhenti, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis wajahnya. 'jadi mereka sudah melihatnya?' pikir Donghae takut

"perempuan lain?" seru Hankyung tidak percaya

"dilihat dari foto itu sepertinya hubungan mereka lebih dari teman" seru Kangin

"zhou, ada apa ini.. bukannya kau bilang Kyuhyun belum punya pacar?" tanya Siwon pada Zhoumi yang terlihat berpikir keras tapi terselip ekspresi bingung di wajahnya

"aku pikir ini sangat aneh, aku selalu mengupdate informasi tentang Kyuhyun setiap hari, jika tiba-tiba dia punya pacar, mana mungkin aku tidak tau" ujar Zhoumi

Donghae yang selesai meletakkan gelas di meja nakas Hankyung bergegas menuju pintu keluar melewati _hyungdeul_-nya yang masih kebingungan. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum _hyungdeul_-nya bertanya macam-macam

"hei! Lee Donghae" seru Kangin tiba-tiba saat Donghae lewat di depannya

"_y-ye_?" jawab Donghae

"apa kau tau sesuatu tentang hal ini?" tanya Kangin to the point

"aku… aku tidak tau apa-apa" jawab Donghae tanpa menatap Kangin dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi

Mereka berempat langsung berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"benarkah? Kau benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa?" tanya Hankyung

"iya! Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa" seru Donghae berusaha menghilangkap kegagapannya

"jika kau jujur sekarang kau masih punya kesempatan" seru Kangin masih tidak percaya

"i-i-tu—itu benar.. aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa" jawab Donghae hampir mengakui kebohongannya

"sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi, jika aku bertemu si brengsek kyu itu akan aku pukul sampai mati" ujar Siwon kesal

Setelah ucapan Siwon itu, mereka mulai menjauh dari Donghae dan kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Donghae. Kali ini dia berhasil lepas dari _hyungdeul_-nya

"kalian jangan terburu-buru, jika kita melihat dari pandangan yang berbeda, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak salah" ujar Donghae yang akhirnya tidak jadi keluar dari kamar Hankyung

"apa kau bilang!?" jerit Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi bersamaan

"mm.. maksudku, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kan tidak terlalu dekat bahkan cenderung tidak saling bicara. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa dianggap selingkuh dari Sungmin. Selain itu bukannya kalian juga suka berpacaran dengan lebih dari satu wanita" seru Donghae mngungkap aib _hyung_-nya sendiri

"_YA!_ LEE DONGHAE" jerit para _hyung_-nya diiringi dengan lemparan bantal tepat di wajah Donghae

"sebenarnya kau di pihak siapa?" kesal Zhoumi sekaligus malu

"Donghae benar, walaupun Sungmin tidak bilang apa-apa, aku rasa alasan dia ingin pindah bukan hanya karena dia kecewa pada Kyuhyun tapi dia juga kecewa pada kita" seru Kangin menyimpulkan

"bisa jadi begitu. Kangin _hyung_ sangat pintar" puji Donghae semangat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi yang murung

"jadi kali ini, kita harus memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan kepercayaan Sungmin kembali. Kita harus membuat dia tau, apapun keputusannya kita akan tetap mendukungnya" seru Kangin yang disetujui _namdongsaeng_-nya. "jika dia ingin pindah, maka kita biarkan dia pindah"

"hah?"

"Donghae.. mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga dan memperhatikan Sungmin. Cari tau tempat yang akan ia tinggali setelah kau mengetahuinya, kau sewa semua kamar yang dekat dengan Sungmin. Kita semua akan ikut pindah dengan Sungmin" putus Kangin yang disambut gembira oleh saudaranya kecuali Donghae

'aku pikir dia sudah tidak possesif dan protektif lagi pada Sungmin. Ternyata makin parah' pikir Donghae memutar bola matanya malas

…

'Broken Heart'

…

"_ahjussi_ tolong hati-hati meletakkan kardus itu ya, isinya sangat rapuh" seru Donghae mengintruksi _ahjussi_ yang menjadi agen pindahan Sungmin kali ini.

"apa hanya ini?" tanya _ahjussi _itu pada Donghae setelah meletakkan semua barang Sungmin di mobil pickup-nya

"iya.. kita bisa pergi sekarang" balas Donghae tersenyum tanda terima kasih

Tiba-tiba aura tidak menyenangkan berada di belakang punggung Donghae, dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan para _hyung_-nya berdiri angkuh di belakangnya

"apa?"

"kau harus ingat! tetap biarkan handphonemu hidup jangan sampai mati supaya kami bisa menelponmu kapanpun " titah Kangin

…

Sungmin memandang rumah-rumah dari jendela mobil yang sekarang sedang menuju tempat tinggal barunya dengan datar, tidak ada emosi di wajahnya dan itu membuat Donghae cemas, walaupun dia penyebab Sungmin hilang semangat bukan berarti dia tidak peduli pada adiknya itu.

"Sungmin-ah, kau yakin mau pindah?" tanya Donghae dengan tangan mengelus anak anjing yang waktu Sungmin temukan di halte bus tempat pertama ia bertemu Kyuhyun

"iya aku sudah yakin" seru Sungmin

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau tidak pindah karena Kyuhyun kan?"

Sungmin langsung beralih menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi kesal

"kenapa kau bersikap seperti mereka sih" serunya. "aku pindah karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun"

"benarkah? Tapi… jika aku bilang kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak punya pacar bagamana?"

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi hae, aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan Kyuhyun tidak sendiri lagi. Aku ingin belajar menjadi dewasa dan berani"

…

"Kangin-ah, apa kau tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi, jangan sampai kita kehilangan mereka" protes Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah Kangin yang menyetir

"tenang saja, bukannya Donghae sudah memberi kita alamatnya" ujar Kangin

"iya.. aku dengar lingkungan disana tidak buruk, disana hanya disewakan untuk perempuan" lapor Zhoumi

"disewakan hanya untuk perempuan?" tanya Siwon ulang

"iya" jawab Zhoumi

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana Donghae bisa pindah?" tanya Siwon lagi

"jangan khawatir, aku sudah bilang sama pemilik rumah saat dia pindah, kita tinggal membuat Donghae berpakaian perempuan dan menyuruhnya berpura-pura jadi perempuan" seru Zhoumi

…

Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemandangan dari luar jendela, langsung mengerutkan dahinya saat merasa melihat sesuatu yang ia kenal

"_ahjussi_! Hentikan mobilnya" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba

CKIIITTTT

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, sang _ahjussi_ otomatis menginjak rem mendadak.

"Sungmin-ah kau ini kenapa?" heran Donghae pada Sungmin yang sepertinya serius sekali melihat keluar jendela dan wajahnya mendadak muram

Sungmin memandang sedih atas apa yang ia lihat. Dia melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Orang yang ia sukai, Cho Kyuhyun, sedang bersama seorang wanita. Mereka terlihat bahagia, dapat dilihat dari ekspresi sang wanita yang sangat excited saat bertemu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga tersenyum dengan lebar pada wanita itu. Tidak hanya itu, sang wanita juga menciumi wajah Kyuhyun berkali-kali. sedangkan Sang empunya malah terlihat menikmatinya

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan duduk dengan benar.

"hae.. aku tidak mau pindah sekarang" lirih Sungmin

"hah?" kaget Donghae

"maaf" gumam Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada pak supir, dia memberikan senyum kecil padanya

"maaf _ahjussi_, kami tidak pindah hari ini, apa bisa kita putar balik?" seru Donghae tidak enak

…

'Broken Heart'

…

"hae.. bagaimana Sungmin?" tanya Kangin saat melihat Donghae turun dari lantai dua. Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri menghampiri Donghae

"sejak dia sampai, dia terus mengurung diri di kamar, tidak peduli berapa kali aku memanggilnya dia tidak akan menjawab" ujar Donghae

Semua orang di ruang keluarga itu mendesah kecewa akan laporan Donghae, mereka pun kembali duduk dengan murung

"hh~ ini pertama kalinya Sungmin jatuh cinta dan berakhir sebelum dimulai" seru Hankyung sedih

"dan orang yang dia suka benar-benar pemberi harapan palsu" ujar Zhoumi

BRAK!

"aku tidak terima! Akan kubunuh si brengsek itu sekarang" teriak Siwon setelah dengan seenaknya menggebrak meja yang sukses buat Donghae jantungan

"_YAAA! _Siwon-ah! Jangan!" teriak Kangin

Hankyung dan Zhoumi langsung bergerak menahan Siwon saat laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan akan pergi menyerang Kyuhyun

"tentu saja kita akan membunuhnya, tapi tidak sekarang" ujar Kangin

Siwon segera menghempaskan tangan Hankyung dan Zhoumi yang mengurungnya dan kembali duduk dengan kesal

"Sungmin membutuhkan kita di sisinya sekarang, kita harus memikirkan bagaimana menghilangkan patah hatinya Sungmin secepat mungkin" seru Kangin lagi

…

Setelah berdiskusi dengan cukup alot, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan-makan karena biasanya orang patah hati akan makan banyak dan perlahan-lahan melupakan patah hatinya.

"Sungmin-ah! _Oppa_ tahu kau sedang badmood sekarang, tapi tidak perlu sampai mengurung diri di kamar. Kau akan bosan" seru Kangin bersama saudaranya di depan kamar Sungmin. "ayo kita pesta dan mengobrol" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat satu pack kaleng bir di tangannya

"iya Sungmin-ah, saat kau patah hati–"

Kangin langsung menyenggol pelan Zhoumi dan memberi tatapan –jangan-bahas-itu-

"oh, maksudku adalah saat kau sedang badmood kau harus mabuk. Ini bisa disebut dengan 'semakin banyak minum semakin hilang ribuan masalahmu'" seru Zhoumi meralat ucapannya

"iya Sungmin-ah.. _oppa_ bawa banyak cemilan kesukaanmu untukmu" tambah Siwon

"Sungmin? Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kangin saat Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon, mana mungkin ucapan mereka sama sekali tidak terdengar Sungmin

"buka saja pintunya" saran Hankyung

Dengan pelan, Zhoumi mulai membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Mereka berlima mulai melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri kamar Sungmin tapi anehnya tidak ada penghuninya, hanya angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka

"eh? Sungmin-ah? Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kangin berharap Sungmin muncul

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Sungmin!"

Setelah merasa teriakan mereka tidak akan mendapat jawaban mereka pun salin bertatapan dengan horror

"kemana Sungmin?" tanya Kangin

…

"aku akan keluar mencari Sungmin bersama Donghae" ujar Siwon saat mereka sudah berada di lantai bawah dan memastikan Sungmin tidak ada di penjuru rumah

Siwon mulai menarik Donghae keluar rumah, sedangkan Kangin, Hankyung, dan Zhoumi sibuk menelpon orang yang mereka pikir akan dikunjungi Sungmin

"apa kau yakin Sungmin tidak disana?" tanya Kangin khawatir pada sang penelpon

'…..'

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Bisa kau beritahu aku kalau Sungmin mencarimu?" mohon Kangin

'….'

"terima kasih" ucap Kangin sebelum menutup telpon dengan frustasi

Kangin beralih pada Hankyung yang selesai menelpon bersamaan dengannya.

"bagaimana?" tanyanya khawatir

"tidak ada yang tahu dimana Sungmin" seru Hankyung sedih

Kangin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sebenarnya Sungmin kemana!

CKLEK!

Kangin, Hankyung dan Zhoumi langsung menoleh ke pintu dan begitu melihat Siwon dan Donghae mereka langsung menghampirinya dengan panik

"bagaimana? Kau menemukan Sungmin?" tanya Kangin

"tidak, kami sudah mencari di sekitar komplek ini tapi tidak menemukannya" jawab Siwon terengah-engah

Desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut Hankyung, Kangin dan Zhoumi

"aku ingin tahu kenapa Sungmin kabur kali ini" gumam Zhoumi

"tapi Sungmin tidak membawa pakaiannya, tidak mungkin dia kabur begitu saja" seru Donghae setelah berhasil mentralkan nafasnya karena diajak lari oleh Siwon siang-siang

"kalau begitu Sungmin kemana!?" teriak Hankyung frustasi

TING TONG!

"ah! SUNGMIN!" teriak mereka berlima begitu mendengar bel berbunyi dan langsung menyerbu membuka pintu

CKLEK

Helaan kecewa kembali terdengar dari mereka saat yang muncul di depan pintu bukan Sungmin

"maaf, aku bukan Sungmin, aku Minyu dari angelican cathedral church" seru sang perempuan bertudung biarawati itu

"mmh.. ada apa yah?" tanya Kangin sopan

"aku ada sesuatu yang harus kalian tanda tangani" seru Minyu

"tanda tangan? Kau penggemarku ya?" tanya Hankyung percaya diri. Lagipula satu-satunya artis di rumah ini kan dia, wajar jika dia bilang begitu

"ah.. bukan! Begini.. adikmu Lee Sungmin datang ke gereja kami dan ingin jadi biarawati. Dan menurut aturan kami perlu persetujuan dari orang tua atau wali" jawab Minyu

"APA!"

…

_To Be Continue_

…

a/n :

Hai! Hai! Hai!

Setelah sekian lama ga update akhirnya update juga.. maaf ya kalau molor hampir sebulan, keenakan libur nih *hehe

Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nonton super junior ga di rcti? Huhu author nggak :( ga ada yang nemenin sama ga punya duit. Banyak banget insiden disana, dari salah music sampe hae oppa salah teriak hahaha tapi kita bakal maafin hae oppa benar kan?

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo bertebaran dimana-mana *bow*

_Special thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers:)_

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

Review please..


	4. Chapter 4

**My Half Apple**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Hangeng**

**Kim Youngwoon**

**Zhoumi**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING(!) : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-remake dari drama Taiwan m****_omo_**** love-**

….

**Chapter 4 : 'Friend'**

**angelican cathedral church**

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya sang kepala biarawati pada Sungmin yang duduk bersimpuh

Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan baik buruknya ia menjadi biarawati. Setelah lama berpikir keras akhirnya Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan

BRAK!

"SUNGMIN!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat semua kakaknya ada disini.

"_oppa_, kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Sungmin

"min, ayo kita pulang" seru Kangin menarik paksa Sungmin untuk berdiri

SRET

"aku tidak mau" seru Sungmin menepis tangan Kangin dari lengannya

"Sungmin-ah, jangan begini. Ayo ikut _oppa_ pulang. Apa kau tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang!" mohon Hankyung

"aku melakukan ini bukan karena sedih atau kecewa. Aku sudah benar-benar memikirkannya kok" ujar Sungmin masih tetap pada pendiriannya

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau yakin mau jadi biarawati? Kau harus meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai dan hidup disini ditambah lagi kau tidak boleh pacaran" seru Zhoumi

"pokoknya aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik! Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku! Kalian pulang saja!" kesal Sungmin dan kembali duduk bersimpuh

"Sungmin-ah apa kau serius?" tanya Kangin

"aku serius" jawab Sungmin tanpa memandang Kangin dan hanya menatap salib di depannya

"baik. Aku tidak akan memaksamu" seru Kangin yang disambut tatapan tidak percaya dari saudaranya begitu juga Sungmin. "tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin jadi biarawati, maka aku akan jadi biarawan bersamamu" lanjutnya lalu ikut duduk bersimpuh di samping Sungmin

"aku juga" seru Zhoumi

"aku juga" ujar Siwon

Yang tersisa tinggal Hankyung dan Donghae yang masih berdiri, Hankyung terlihat ragu untuk mengikuti jejak saudaranya itu. Hei, dia itu seorang artis, tapi Sungmin itu adik kesayangannya. Ah~ dia perang batin sekarang

"baiklah! Sungmin, jika kau ingin jadi biarawati maka semua kakakmu akan jadi biarawan juga" putus Hankyung akhirnya lalu menarik Donghae untuk ikut bersimpuh bersama Sungmin

"aku juga?" tanya Donghae tidak terima

Kangin, Siwon dan Zhoumi langsung menatapnya seolah berkata 'cepat-bersimpuh' dan akhirnya dengan tidak rela Donghae ikut bersimpuh bersama saudara-saudaranya. Sepertinya Donghae harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua koleksi dvdnya dan kehidupan cintanya kelak

Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, melihat kelima kakaknya ikut bersimpuh bersamanya dan itu membuat Sungmin jadi marah.

" BISA TIDAK KALIAN HENTIKAN INI! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKANKU SEKALI INI SAJA MEMUTUSKAN SENDIRI APA YANG INGIN KULAKUKAN!" Teriak Sungmin lalu berlari keluar gereja untuk menenangkan dirinya

"eh? SUNGMIN-AH!"

"SUNGMIN!"

Mereka berlima yang melihat Sungmin keluar juga langsung mengikuti jejak Sungmin sebelum dihalangi Kangin

"tunggu dulu!" teriak Kangin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

_Klik_

"_yoboseyo_?"

"….."

"apa! _Eomma _dan _appa_ sekarang ada di rumah!"

…

'Friend'

…

**Lee's house**

CKKIIITTTT

Semua anak laki-laki keluarga Lee segera turun dari mobil begitu sampai di rumah, mereka semua langsung bergegas masuk ke rumah untuk menemui kedua orang tua mereka

CKLEK!

"HAAAIIII! APA KABAR KALIAN? Kami sangat merindukan kalian. Kami membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk kalian" teriakan sang ayah menyambut mereka begitu masuk ke rumah

"eoh.. Siwon-ah apa kau tidak mencukur jenggotmu?" komen sang ibu melihat penampilan putra keempatnya itu sangat tidak rapi

Siwon hanya bisa memberikan senyum kakunya pada ibu yang sudah melahirkannya

"eh.. mana Sungmin?" tanya Mrs. Lee

"hah? Sungmin? Mm.. Sungmin.." mereka semua tampak menggumam masing-masing terlihat bingung apakah harus berkata jujur atau tidak

"katakan. Dimana Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Mrs. Lee lagi yang merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan anak-anaknya.

"cepat katakan" seru Mr. Lee saat anaknya itu tidak mau menjawab

Karena Zhoumi, Siwon, Hankyung dan Kangin terlalu takut pada kemarahan sang ibu akhirnya mereka mendorong Donghae yang sama takutnya dengan mereka untuk menjelaskan keadaannya

"katakan!" seru Mr. Lee mulai tidak sabar

" sung-Sungmin.. mm.. Sungmin, dia… dia pergi jadi biarawati" seru Donghae dengan memejamkan mata

"APA!"

…

'Friend'

…

**angelican cathedral church**

"jika kau masih merasa ragu, sebaiknya kita hentikan sekarang sebelum kau menyesalinya" seru sang kepala biarawati yang sudah siap mengangkat Sungmin menjadi biarawati

"aku… aku siap!" seru Sungmin

BRAK!

"TUNGGU!"

Sungmin dan kepala biarawati langsung menoleh ke arah pintu gereja. Ingin tahu siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopan membanting pintu gereja

"_eomma_" gumam Sungmin.

Dia terkejut mendapatai orang tuanya disini, dia pikir mereka masih di luar negeri

PLAK!

"kenapa kau begini!" teriak Mrs. Lee dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan sakit, pipinya terasa perih karena untuk pertama kalinya ia ditampar seseorang dan itu ibunya sendiri

"hiks jika kau jadi biarawati, _eomma_ sama siapa? _Eomma _akan kesepian hiks hiks" seru Mrs. Lee di tengan derai tangisnya kemudian memeluk putrid kesayangannya

"_eomma mianhe_ hiks hiks" seru Sungmin yang juga ikut menangis di pelukan ibunya

"jangan tinggalkan hiks _eomma_ sendiri, Sungmin-ah hiks hiks Sungmin-ah"

"_eomma _hiks _mianhe_ huhu"

Mrs. Lee melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin yang masih sesegukan lalu menoleh pada Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon yang terlihat ketakutan saat dia menatap mereka. Ibu enam anak itu sangat yakin semua ini terjadi karena mereka berempat. Kalian bisa menyebutnya firasat seorang ibu

"kalian semua!" geram Mrs. Lee menghampiri mereka dengan emosi

PLAK!

"kakak tertua macam apa kau!" Mrs. Lee menggeplak kepala Kangin

"a-aku.. aku lihat mobil dulu yah tadi kuparkir sembarangan" seru Kangin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kabur menyelamatkan diri

"a-aku akan ikut Kangin _hyung_ men-cek mobilnya" seru Zhoumi yang merasa akan jadi sasaran kemarahan ibunya

"a-aku juga"

"a-aku akan ikut _hyungdeul_"

"_YA! _Mau kemana kalian!" teriak Mrs. Lee

…

'Friend'

…

**Lee's house**

Kangin beserta adik-adiknya –kecuali Donghae- duduk bersimpuh di depan meja ruang keluarga, mereka sudah melakukan ini sejak mereka pulang ke rumah satu jam yang lalu. Ringisan kecil terlihat dari wajah mereka karena merasa lutut mereka sudah sangat sakit dan pegal.

"aku pikir ada seorang perempuan lagi di keluarga ini akan membuat kalian berempat menjadi sedikit lebih normal, ternyata aku salah! Hanya karena tidak ingin Sungmin pacaran kalian mengirimnya sekolah keluar negeri! _YA!_APA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH BERPIKIR OBSESI KALIAN PADA KEHIDUPAN CINTA SUNGMIN ITU SUDAH KETERLALUAN!?" marah Mrs. Lee

Mereka berempat yang tadinya tidak duduk bersimpuh dengan benar langsung menegakkan badannya saat mendengar omelan ibunya, tidak dipedulikan rasa sakit yang ada di kaki mereka.

"_eomma_ kami tidak terobsesi pada kehidupan cinta Sungmin.. kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya" seru Kangin membela diri disetujui Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon

"dan soal pindahnya Sungmin keluar negeri kami sudah membatalkannya" seru Siwon

"iya _eomma_, kami hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin" tambah Hankyung

"APA! MELINDUNGI SUNGMIN!?" teriak Mrs. Lee yang langsung membuat keempat anaknya itu mengkerut. "kalian melindungi Sungmin sampai dia ingin jadi biarawati begitu!? Itu yang kalian sebut melindungi!"

"mm.. _yeoboo~ _sudah, jangan marah lagi. Ini kan sudah berlalu, kita lupakan saja ya? Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi kan sudah besar, kenapa kau masih menghukum mereka dengan duduk bersimpuh seperti itu" bujuk Mr. Lee

"Mereka sendiri yang ingin melakukannya, aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa mereka melakukannya" ketus Mrs. Lee

"hh~" Mr. Lee menghela nafas mendengar ucapan istrinya kemudian dia beralih pada keempat anaknya yang masih setia duduk bersimpuh di depan mereka

"sudah sudah.. cepat bangun" ujar Mr. Lee yang disambut penolakan dari keempat anaknya

"_appa_.. jangan jadikan masalah ini jadi lebih rumit, jika kami tidak duduk bersimpuh seperti ini, _eomma _akan menghukum kami dengan cara yang lebih ekstrim" bisik Zhoumi

"eoh? Kau benar juga.. baiklah kalau begitu, kalian lanjutkan ya"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Mrs. Lee lalu berdiri dari duduknya dengan penuh kemarahan. "aku bahkan sudah muak memarahi kalian lagi! KALIAN BEREMPAT!" Mrs. Lee menunjuk masing-masing anaknya yang duduk bersimpuh

Merasa kalau yang dimaksud itu mereka, Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon hanya bisa meneguk ludah takut akan titah dari sang ratu

"sebelum jam 9 besok, kalian harus memberikan padaku tulisan tanda menyesal sebanyak 30.000 kalimat!" titah Mrs. Lee

"_MWO!?_"

Donghae yang hanya duduk menonton dari dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang keluarga hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat kesengsaraan kakak-kakaknya

"_eomma_ memangnya kami sudah umur berapa? Masa harus menulis hal seperti itu" protes Siwon sedih

Mrs. Lee hanya menjawab dengan menaikkan satu alisnya tanda ia tidak menerima penolakan

"baiklah.. akan kami lakukan" lirih Hankyung

…

Donghae tersenyum-senyum sendiri sejak ia masuk ke kamarnya, dia sangat bahagia melihat kakaknya yang selalu jahat padanya itu menderita

"ini hebat sekali! _Eomma _dan _appa _sudah pulang dan _hyungdeul_ tidak akan berani membullyku lagi" seru Donghae bahagia. Dia sudah membayangkan hari esoknya yang damai

TOK TOK TOK

Donghae langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang memang tidak tertutup itu untuk mencari tau siapa yang datang ke kamarnya malam-malam

"_mwoya? Wae?"_ tanya Donghae saat melihat Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu

"cepat keluar, _eomma_ menyuruhku bertukar kamar denganmu" seru Siwon dengan malas dan tidak rela. "menyebalkan sekali, kenapa juga aku yang harus lahir sebelum kau" gerutu Siwon

"BENARKAH?" tanya Donghae tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya dan Siwon tidak suka itu

SRET

"_YA_! Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia hah!? Kau senang aku menderita!" kesal Siwon merenggut kerah baju Donghae

"bu-bukan begitu" jawab Donghae takut

"Siwon-ah.. sudahlah" relai Kangin yang tidak mau ini jadi masalah besar

Dengan kesal Siwon melepas cengkramannya dan mendekati Kangin yang berdiri di depan pintu

"biar Donghae tidur di kamarku dan aku yang tidur disini ya" seru Kangin yang dibalas tatapan tidak enak dari Siwon. "tidak apa-apa, aku kakak tertua disini"

"Donghae-ah.. sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarku saja" seru Kangin tersenyum manis pada Donghae, tapi Donghae tau dibalik senyum itu terselip rasa tidak ikhlas dan emosi bercampur jadi Satu

…

Sungmin menatap foto yang diberikan Donghae padanya dengan ekspresi datar, tidak ada yang bisa menebak perasaan Sungmin saat ini, bahkan ibunya yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka itupun tidak bisa menebaknya tapi dia yakin anak kesayangannya itu sedang sedih

Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan, Mrs. Lee berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di ranjang di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sadar ada ibunya segera menyembunyikan foto di tangannya dan memberikan senyum pada ibunya yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya

"Sungmin-ah.. kenapa kau berpikiran sempit? Ini hanya putus cinta dan kau langsung ingin jadi biarawati? Hh~kau sangat bodoh" tanya Mrs. Lee penuh perhatian dan bijaksana

"ini pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan laki-laki selain _oppadeul_. Aku menyukainya, dan ini berbeda dari rasa sukaku terhadap _oppa_" seru Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "ini pertama kalinya aku patah hati"

"hh~ jadi kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi biarawati?" tanya Mrs. Lee

Sungmin menatap sang ibu kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"_eomma_ _mianhe_, aku membuatmu khawatir, aku membuat _oppadeul_ khawatir" sesal Sungmin

"semua orang di dunia ini memiliki masalah yang sama, masih ada ratusan bahkan ribuan untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Semakin dewasa akan semakin mempelajari banyak hal. Anggaplah ini suatu pelajaran bagimu" nasehat Mrs. Lee

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. "aku merasa tidak ingin mengatakan masalah ini kepada siapapun, perasaan ini sangat aneh dan menakutkan" seru Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"apa kau tau saat seorang anak patah hati yang paling sedih adalah ibunya. Karena Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya bisa diam menemanimu yang sedang sedih" seru Mrs. Lee yang ikut berkaca-kaca

"hiks.. aku tau aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara tidak memikirkannya" seru Sungmin sedih. "setiap kali memikirkannya aku sangat sedih dan sakit, bahkan bernafas saja perlu usaha keras"

"sayang.. putus cinta bukanlah akhir dunia"

"hiks.. _eomma~ mianhe_"

"sst.. jangan menangis. Kau pasti hiks bisa melewati semua ini"

Sungmin memeluk sang ibu yang ikut menangis bersamanya. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya lewat air mata

…

Donghae meletakkan koper dan tas ranselnya di depan pintu begitu memasuki kamar Kangin. Dia masih tidak percaya dia sedang berada di kamar terbesar yang ada di rumahnya. Dengan gembira dia langsung berlari ke tempat tidur besar yang ada di sana kemudian berguling-guling ria di atasnya

"wwaaaahhh~ kamar ini tiga kali lebih besar dari kamarku" seru Donghae senang. "ini sangat keren!" lanjutnya

Kamar Kangin adalah kamar yang sangat dia idam-idamkan, dengan TV LCD 44inchies, sofa empuk yang mendukung untuk menonton TV, ditambah lagi, kamar ini dilengkapi AC.

"hmm.. kasurnya sangat empuk dan besar. Rasanya aku mulai mengantuk" gumam Donghae dan mulai menutup mata

Tapi belum semenit, dia kembali membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya

"tunggu dulu. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku senang di saat-saat seperti ini? Jika _eomma _dan _appa_ pergi, semuanya akan kembali normal" seru Donghae kesal. "_ani ani_. Aku harus memanfaatkan waktu saat _eomma _dan _appa _masih disini. Harus segera mengumpulkan bukti kalau mereka menganiayaku"

Donghae tersenyum puas akan rencana yang ia susun. "oh iya, aku juga harus menyiapkan passport dan meminta _eomma_ untuk membawaku pergi dari sini"

Well… sepertinya hanya _uri _Donghae yang melupakan kesedihan yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini

…

'Friend'

…

Donghae menatap sedih rumah yang sudah ia tinggali sejak kecil, bahkan dia sudah siap mengeluarkan air mata jika orang tuanya tidak keluar dari rumah dengan pakaian rapi.

"_eomma.. appa.. _apa kalian benar-benar harus pergi secepat ini?" tanya Donghae sedih

"_aigoo_.. _mianhe ne_.. kami juga tidak ingin pergi. Hanya saja ada masalah perusahaan kita di singapura sana yang tidak bisa ditinggal" jawab Mrs. Lee tidak enak

"singapura? Kenapa cepat sekali.. aku bahkan belum menyiapkan passport dan barang bukti" gumam Donghae

"kau bilang apa Lee Donghae? Bukti apa? Passport apa?" tanya Kangin dengan nada penuh tekanan saat dia yang sedang mengangkut koper orangtuanya mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari mulut adiknya

Merasa Donghae akan melakukan hal yang akan mengancam mereka. Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon langsung menatap tajam Donghae yang kesulitan bicara

Mr. dan Mrs. Lee hanya menatap penuh tanya pada Donghae

"ah? _Aniya~_ tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Donghae

"kalau begitu.. kami pergi dulu ya" seru Mrs. Lee menepuk sayang pipi Donghae yang terlihat tidak rela mereka pergi

Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Mrs. Lee menghampiri Sungmin. "apapun yang kau lakukan, _eomma_ akan selalu mendukungmu. Hanya satu hal yang tidak _eomma _suka yaitu kau melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang ada. _Arraseo_?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, dia harus bersikap dewasa sekarang

Mrs. Lee tersenyum kemudian memeluk anak kesayangannya sebelum dia masuk ke mobil dan pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah mobil orang tua mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi, anak-anak keluarga Lee mulai masuk ke dalam rumah satu per satu menyisakan Donghae yang masih asyik melambaikan tangan dengan ekspresi tidak rela

"Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu juga dengan Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi yang tadinya mau masuk rumah jadi urung saat Kangin mengeluarkan suara

"ne?"

"aku tanya padamu, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi setelah bepikir cukup lama akhirnya Sungmin menatap Kangin

"iya. Aku menyukainya" jawab Sungmin mantap

"baik.. kalau begitu _oppa _akan memberimu kesempatan" seru Kangin disambut tatapan heran dari semuanya

"kesempatan? Kesempatan apa?" tanya Sungmin

"kesempatan untukmu dan Kyuhyun untuk mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing" jawab Kangin

"_hyung_, kau sedang bicara apa! Kau membiarkan Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun?" protes Zhoumi

"_hyung_, kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya

"aku serius. Kita sebagai kakak, bukannya harus mendukungnya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi?" seru Kangin

"hh~ Kangin _hyung_ benar. Jika kita membiarkan Sungmin menahan perasaannya, dia akan menyesal di kemudian hari, jadi aku akan membantunya" timpal Hankyung walau agak tidak rela

"han _oppa_~"

"tapi Sungmin.. apa kau mau?" tanya Hankyung

"Sungmin-ah.. ini bukan bercanda. _Oppa_ benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu" seru Zhoumi yang sepertinya sudah mulai menerima

"aku ingin menghadapinya. Aku ingin menghadapi perasaanku sendiri" ujar Sungmin yakin dan menatap Kangin yang menunggu jawabannya. "_oppa_ aku bersedia"

"baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kali _oppa_ akan terus mendukungmu dan membantumu sampai akhir" seru Kangin dengan penuh wibawa dan baru kali ini Sungmin merasa kakaknya yang satu ini sangat keren

Setelah memberi senyuman lebar, Sungmin memasuki rumah bersama Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi dengan senang.

Donghae juga sudah berhenti melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk rumah dengan lesu.

"hwaaa!" teriak Donghae saat kerah belakangnya ditarik sebelum masuk rumah. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kangin tersenyum misterius padanya

"apa kamarku nyaman?" tanya Kangin yang mulai merangkul Donghae

"kamar? Eum! Kasunya sangat empuk dan besar juga ada TV 44inchies, aku terus menonton tv sampai tidak sadar sudah jam 3 pagi jadinya aku kesiangan" jawab Donghae dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan Kangin tanpa curiga sedikitpun

"ha ha ha ha.. begitu yaa~" seru Kangin tertawa menyeramkan dan ada maksud lain.

Donghae yang sudah kenal Kangin dari kecil tentu saja mulai mengerti tawa mengerikan yang punya maksud terselubung itu. Tanpa perlu diucapkanpun dia tau.

"aku akan membereskan barangku" seru Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai masuk ke rumah

…

"mari kita bicarakan apakah Kyuhyun seorang playboy atau tidak" seru Kangin memulai acara diskusi mereka di kamar Sungmin. Semua anak keluarga Lee ada disana kecuali Donghae yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar Kangin

"Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun, itu kenyataannya tapi aku tanya padamu Min, apa kau sudah benar-benar melihat sisi lain Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin pada Sungmin yang duduk di atas karpet pink-nya. "kau bahkan tidak pernah bicara berdua dengannya"

"aku.. tidak tau bagaimana bilangnya, tapi aku yakin, aku menyukai Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin sangat sederhana

"tapi.. Apa kau tau Kyuhyun menyukaimu?"

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu dan Kangin sudah memprediksi itu.

"kalau begitu, Hankyung akan memberitahumu tanda-tanda seorang laki-laki menyukai perempuan" seru Kangin yang ditanggapi anggukan dari ketiga saudaranya.

…

'Friend'

…

TING TONG!

Kangin membuka pintu saat ada tamu yang sudah ia duga datang. Setelah benar itu tamu yang ia tunggu, dia dan saudaranya yang lain mulai menyambutnya dengan heboh!

"eh! Kau sudah datang!? Semuanya, dia sudah datang" teriak Kangin dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, tidak hanya itu wajahnya super duper ramah.

Apa kalian mau tau siapa tamu itu? Tidak diduga dan tidak disangka adalah Cho Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang diberikan sambutan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu hanya tersenyum pada laki-laki yang ia tau kakaknya Sungmin

"ini rumah kami, silahkan dilihat-lihat!" seru Kangin ramah

"hei! Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah datang! Aku Zhoumi, kakak ketiganya Sungmin" seru Zhoumi terlihat bahagia menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan korannya di meja

"eh Kyuhyun.. aku Hankyung kakak kedua Sungmin. Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu" tanya Hankyung perhatian

"tidak perlu gugup begitu. Santai saja" seru Siwon memberi senyuman super ramah pada Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum. Laki-laki bermarga Cho itu agak aneh melihat tingkah yang bisa dibilang terlalu baik itu.

"apa kau mencari Sungmin? Apa Sungmin ada di atas?" tanya Kangin pada Siwon

"iya.. dia ada di atas" seru Siwon

"ooh.. kalau begitu ayo kita menemui Sungmin" ajak Kangin dengan penuh senyum bersama adik-adiknya

Mereka berempat sudah berada di anak tangga terbawah dan langsung menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak mengikuti mereka dan masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"kenapa kau masih disitu? Ayo masuk, tidak usah malu" seru Kangin tersenyum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kangin dan Siwon yang menghampiri Kyuhyun langsung menarik laki-laki seumuran Donghae itu menaiki tangga tanpa perlawanan.

"jangan malu. Santai saja! Anggap saja rumah sendiri" seru Hankyung tersenyum ramah

"ah.. _yee~_" ujar Kyuhyun

…

**Sungmin pov**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka. Hh~ aku bangun agak siang gara-gara memikirkan saran _oppadeul_ kemarin. Apa aku harus melakukannya?

Dengan santai aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang tadi sudah aku bereskan. Mungkin duduk-duduk dulu disana sebelum mandi. Aku harus mengumpulkan tenagaku.

Belum sampai aku di tempat tidur, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan sepertinya ramai sekali

CKLEK!

"ayo masuk Kyuhyun.. Sungmin pasti sudah menunggumu!" seru Zhoumi yang membuka pintu.

Aku melotot mendengar perkataan kakak terpintarku itu. Apa dia bilang!? Kyuhyun!

Zhoumi yang juga sadar akan penampilan tidak sopanku saat ini, langsung menahan sebentar Kyuhyun dan yang lain masuk sampai aku memasuki lemari pakaiannya atau mungkin ruangan pakaiannya

**Sungmin pov end**

"eum.. Sungmin baru saja bangun.. kau duduk saja dulu" seru Zhoumi setelah yakin Sungmin sudah masuk lemari pakaian mengganti bajunya.

Dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar Sungmin yang sangat feminim itu dengan dominasi warna pink. Dia memberikan senyuman pada Kangin,Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi yang juga berdiri menunggu Sungmin

"jangan sungkan. Ini kau makanlah dulu cemilannya" seru Hankyung meletakkan cemilan dan minum yang tadi ia bawa

"rasanya enak kok" seru Siwon

"iya! Adikku ini sangat pintar memasak" seru Kangin

"ah.. terima kasih" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum

Mereka semua mulai terdiam tidak ada bahan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun menoleh pada keempat laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Yang dipikirannya adalah.. 'kenapa kakak Sungmin belum pergi meninggalkannya? Mungkin mereka ingin menenamiku menunggu Sungmin' pikir Kyuhyun positif

Kangin yang merasa ditatap Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum lagi tapi agak aneh.

"dia tampan ya.. sangat tampan" puji Kangin yang dibalas senyuman oleh adik-adiknya

"Sungmin-ah.. apa kau sudah selesai? Cepatlah" seru Zhoumi

Sungmin yang sudah selesai dari tadi, mulai keluar dengan gugup menemui Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin datang langsung berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sungmin yang menurutnya terlihat manis hari ini. Apa karena cahaya matahari pagi?

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin

"eoh? Kakakmu bilang ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku" jawab Kyuhyun

"_ne_?" Sungmin berganti menatap kakaknya penuh tanya

"ah iya… apa kau lupa Sungmin-ah? Bukannya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan berdua dengan Kyuhyun?" seru Kangin

Sekarang Sungmin mulai mengerti maksud Kangin membawa Kyuhyun kesini. Dia menarik tangan Kangin untuk sedikit menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dia perlu bicara dengan kakaknya itu

"_oppa_, ini terlalu cepat. Aku belum siap" bisik Sungmin gelisah

"tenang saja" balas Kangin berbisik

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya merasa Sungmin tidak tau apa yang ingin dibicarakannya mulai angkat bicara

"tidak apa-apa.. jika kau belum mengingatnya aku akan kembali lagi nanti setelah kau ingat" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum

"eh! Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" tahan keempat kakak Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun akan pergi

"Sungmin ingat kok.. iya kan Min?" tanya Hankyung

"kau duduk saja dulu ya" seru Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun untuk duduk kembali

"Sungmin-ah.. kau bicara saja dengan Kyuhyun. Kami semua sangat sibuk hari ini. Iya kan?" seru Hankyung pada saudaranya

"iya benar.. kami pergi dulu ya. Bye!" seru Zhoumi

"baik-baik ya di rumah" seru Hankyung

"tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh disini?" seru Kyuhyun menahan langkah Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi

"aneh? _Aniya~_ tidak ada yang aneh" seru Zhoumi tersenyum meyakinkan

"iya tidak ada.. kau terlalu banyak berpikir" seru Kangin dengan nada bercanda

"haha.. kau sangat lucu ya" seru Siwon tertawa aneh

"hahaha anak muda.. ayo kita pergi" seru Hankyung keluar kamar bersama yang lain

BLAM

Setelah mereka pergi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling menatap sejenak kemudian menatap ke arah lain

…

Setelah pintu tertutup, mereka berempat segera menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu. Apa kalian pikir mereka akan pergi begitu saja? Tidak mungkin! Meski itu permintaan Sungmin

"_hyung_, apa kita harus begini?" tanya Siwon. Dia sedikit aneh bersikap sebaik itu pada Kyuhyun

"_hyung_ apa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi

"tenang saja. Ayo kita ke tempat persembunyian, jangan sampai Sungmin tau kita tidak benar-benar pergi" seru Kangin menggiring saudara-saudaranya menjauhi kamar Sungmin

Sebenarnya, ada perjanjian tersirat yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan mereka berempat kemarin

_Flashback_

"apa tidak apa-apa melakukan itu? Kyuhyun ada rasa padaku atau tidak, bukannya akan merusak hubungan Kyuhyun dengan pacarnya?" tanya Sungmin setelah mendengar saran dari Hankyung

"sudahlah.. kau tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu. Bukannya dengan melakukan ini kau jadi bisa melihat sisi lain Kyuhyun" seru Kangin

"kali ini, kau harus berani dan nyatakan perasaanmu padanya" seru Hankyung

"baiklah.. aku mengerti.. tapi, bisa kalian berjanji satu hal padaku?" mohon Sungmin

"tentu saja, apapun keinginanmu" seru Siwon dan yang lain

"itu… mm.. jika hari itu tiba, bisakah kalian semua tidak ada di rumah?"

"APA!"

_Flashback off_

…

**Sungmin pov**

Sekarang hanya tersisa kami berdua, sejak satu menit yang lalu kami hanya duduk tanpa bicara. Yaa~ sebenarnya aku bingung mau bicara apa. Ini terlalu cepat!

"kakakmu bilang, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku. Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"mm.. i-iya.. itu.. sebenarnya bukan hal penting. Kau minum saja dulu" seruku tersenyum menutupi kegugupanku.

"baiklah" seru Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan Sungmin

'aish.. bagaimana ini! apa yang harus kubicarakan padanya?' pikirku frustasi.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir. Anjing kecil yang kutemukan di halte bus itu menghampiriku dan mengelus-elus kakiku dengan bulu coklatnya yang lucu itu

"eh? Kau punya anjing? Waah lucu sekali" tanya Kyuhyun senang dan bergerak mengangkat anjing kecil itu. Setelah itu ia duduk di kasurku. "sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"

"kau ingat?" tanyaku sumringah.

"haha.. iya.. aku pernah melihatnya di film yang kutonton" jawab Kyuhyun mulai bermain dengan anjing kecil itu

Senyumku langsung pudar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Aku pikir dia akan ingat melihat anjing kecil itu di halte bis tempat pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

"siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"hah? Aku belum memberinya nama" jawabku.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan memandangi anjing itu. Ah! Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan dengannya!

"ah benar! Alasan aku memintamu datang karena aku ingin bertanya padamu, menurutmu aku harus memberinya nama apa?" tanyaku tersenyum manis

"jadi kau sengaja mengundangku karena ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"i-iya.. aku tidak tau apa kau masih ingat atau tidak. Waktu itu sedang hujan dan kau meminjamkan payung padaku dan di hari itu juga aku menemukan anjing ini di halte bis" jelasku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku gugup. "jika bukan karena kau meminjamkan payung padaku dan menyadarkanku kalau dia ada disana, aku mungkin tidak akan membawanya. Maka dari itu aku ingin tanya pendapatmu"

Kyuhyun menurunkan anjing kecil berbulu coklat itu di atas tempat tidur dan membiarkannya bermain disana.

'_ya tuhan.. apa yang kubicarakan sih? _Kyuhyun_ pasti berpikir aku aneh_' umpat Sungmin dalam hati

"bagaimana kalau namanya Ari?" celetuk Kyuhyun yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan

"Ari?"

"Ari juga bisa diartikan semangat bukan? Melihat dia saja aku jadi semangat lagi selain itu dia juga sangat lincah dan enerjik. Kau juga berpikir begitu kan?" ujar Kyuhyun

"iya, kau benar… nama yang bagus" seruku senang dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil anjing kecilku

"Ari! Mulai sekarang kau akan dipanggil Ari" ujarku lagi tersenyum manis pada Ari yang ada di gendonganku

Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum dan mengelus sayang Ari

**Sungmin pov end**

.

**Donghae pov**

'Ya tuhaaannn! Pembicaraan macam apa ini? Kenapa Sungmin tidak langsung ke pertanyaan utama sih' gerutuku dalam hati

Badanku benar-benar pegal lama-lama ada disini. Jika bukan karena 4 _hyung_ gila itu yang mengancamku tidak akan hidup dengan tenang, aku tidak akan mau berada di kamar Sungmin bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

_Hyung-hyung_ku yang gila itu, menyuruhku mengawasi kyumin padahal aku yakin tanpa perlu aku bersembunyi disini pun mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan kamera cctv di kamar Sungmin. Tapi… bukan hanya disuruh mengawasi Sungmin sih, aku juga disuruh melakukan sesuatu supaya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sungmin

Semua ini dimulai saat aku selesai sarapan dan disuruh datang ke ruang persembunyian

_Flashback_

"hah! Kenapa harus aku yang bersembunyi di kamar Sungmin?" protesku

"jika bukan kau, lalu siapa? Kau yang tubuhnya paling kecil. Apa kau pikir kami bisa?" seru Kangin

"mm.. lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" seruku pasrah daripada cari masalah

"walaupun aku sudah berjanji pada Sungmin, tapi membiarkan Sungmin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan rela. Ditambah lagi melihat sifat Sungmin, aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa menjalankan saran yang Hankyung beri" ujar Kangin panjang lebar. aku hanya menganggukan kepala menanggapi. "jadi agar rencana ini sukses, aku perlu bantuanmu"

_Flashback end_

'Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat' pikirku lalu mengambil remote radio yang tadi sempat kuambil.

Aku menekan tombol play dan terdengarlah music romantic clair de lune.

'Lee Sungmin! Semangat!'

**Donghae pov end**

.

**Sungmin pov**

"_omo!_ Kenapa itu tiba-tiba menyala?" kaget Kyuhyun menunjuk radio yang ada di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku juga tak kalah kaget dari Kyuhyun. Kenapa itu bisa menyala yang jadi pikiranku saat ini

Music romantic mulai mengalun dengan indah. Eh tunggu dulu? Music romantic? Apa ini perbuatan _oppa_?

"ehm..kau tidak perlu takut.. ini—ini.. alarmku" seruku gugup dan dengan tangan yang entah kenapa gemetaran aku mematikan radio itu.

"alarm?" tanya Kyuhyun

Baru saja kumatikan, tidak lama radio kembali menyala lagi dan kembali mengeluarkan music romantic. _Aigooo!_

"i-iya alarm. Karena _oppa_ku takut aku kesiangan, jadi mereka melakukan hal ini" jawabku, setelah itu aku kembali mematikan radio itu.

Sialnya, setiap kumatikan radio ini akan menyala lagi

"aneh. Kenapa ini tidak mau mati" gumamku panik. "maaf ya, kau pasti berpikir ini aneh"

"tidak kok, justru ini sangat menarik" seru Kyuhyun

Karena radio itu tidak mau mati, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencabut dari stop kontaknya *author ga tau namanya*

Aku menghela nafas lega karena music romantic itu sudah tidak terdengar.

"begitu yaa" seruku lalu kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

'ini pasti ulah _oppa_' pikirku jadi teringat ucapan han _oppa_

-_jika diberi suasana music yang romantic dan dia tidak ingin pergi ditambah lagi jika nafasnya tidak teratur, mulai berkeringat dan tidak tau harus menempatkan tangannya dimana. Itu artinya dia ada rasa padamu sekitar 20%-_

Aku mulai mengamati perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

'Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin pergi, tapi dia juga tidak bertindak seperti yang dikatakan Han _oppa._ Sebenarnya apa perasaan Kyuhyun padaku?' batinku galau

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"hm?"

"apa kau berkeringat?"

"hah? Tidak kok, aku rasa ACnya bekerja dengan baik"

Aku menghela nafas, saran dari Han _oppa_ yang satu ini benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Sungmin-ah? Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas

"tidak~ aku baik-baik saja" jawabku tersenyum

Kemudian kami kembali diam. Karena kesunyian ini, aku jadi ingat saran Han _oppa_ berikutnya

-_selanjutnya adalah kontak mata. Lakukan obrolan ringan untuk menatap matanya, oh iya! Kau harus menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak biasa. Pandangan yang imut! Jika dia tidak menolak tatapanmu, bisa dipastikan dia ada rasa padamu sekitar 50%-_

'pandangan yang imut itu seperti apa?' pikirku bingung

Aku menarik nafas terlebih dahulu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang menurutku pasti akan imut. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sadar aku menatapnya jadi ikut menatapku dan kami saling menatap cukup lama.

"kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dari wajahku? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk sambil meraba-raba wajahnya memastikan tidak ada makanan yang menempel di wajahnya

Aku membuka mulutku sedikit, tidak percaya pada apa yang ia katakan. Jadi dia pikir aku menatapnya karena ada hal aneh? Apa tatapanku tadi tidak imut?

"hah? Tidak kok.. tidak ada" jawabku melirik ke arah lain.. uuh~ aku malu sekali

**Sungmin pov end**

.

**Donghae pov**

Aku mendengar dengan seksama apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kesan yang kudapatkan adalah percakapan yang tidak bermutu. Hh~

'baiklah.. langkah selanjutnya' pikirku menatap kotak kecil yang tadi kubawa

**Donghae pov end**

.

**Sungmin pov**

"KYAAAA!" teriakku

"KYAAA! Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ikut teriak dan ikut berdiri

"ADA KECOA!" teriakku lagi dan mulai berlari kesana kemari menghindari kecoa-kecoa yang banyaknya ga banget itu.

"HWWAAA! Kenapa banyak sekali! Darimana datangnya kecoa ini?" seru Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil buku yang ada di meja nakasku dan mulai melakukan gerakan memukul kecoa-kecoa itu

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berteriak dan bergerak kesana kemari setiap kecoa itu mendekatiku

"awas di belakangmu!" panik Kyuhyun

"KYAAA!" aku berteriak dan berbalik arah pada Kyuhyun,

BRUK!

**Sungmin pov end**

...

"_OMO_!" teriak Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon bersamaan

Mereka reflex berdiri saking kagetnya melihat kejadian yang terjadi di kamar Sungmin, seperti pikiran Donghae, mereka berempat memasang cctv untuk memantau Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya cctv ini mengarah ke tempat tidur.

Dan yang membuat mereka kaget dan panik adalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berpelukan dan jatuh ke kasur. Parahnya Sungmin yang ada di atas Kyuhyun

"apa yang sedang mereka lakukan! Kenapa Sungmin segaresif ini! Jangan bilang mereka akan-" jerit Zhoumi

"itu tidak mungkin! Kita harus percaya pada Sungmin, dia pasti bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri" seru Siwon berusaha terlihat tenang walau nyatanya dia sama paniknya

…

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin. Matanya membuka sedikit melihat keadaan Sungmin di atasnya. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah Sungmin yang terlihat gugup

Melihat Sungmin begitu dia jadi ikutan gugup. Terlebih lagi posisi mereka yang terbilang ekstrim itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha melirik ke arah lain, tapi ternyata matanya justru melihat ada kecoa di tempat tidur.

Tentu saja laki-laki berambut ikal itu langsung berteriak dan reflex ingin memukul kecoa itu. Tapi efek yang ditimbulkan adalah dia malah mendorong Sungmin ke samping dan membuat keadaan jadi berbalik dengan dia yang ada di atas Sungmin.

…

'_KYAAA!'_

'_awas! masih ada satu disana'_

'_kyaa! Jauhkan dariku!'_

Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon yang melihat rekaman cctv live hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disana? Heboh sekali.

Di rekaman cctv itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bangkit dari kasur dan kelihatannya berlari kesana kemari karena mereka hanya bisa melihat bayangan kyumin yang terkena sinar matahari

Tanpa sengaja kamera cctv yang mereka letakkan di rak boneka milik Sungmin tersenggol Kyuhyun dan jatuh dari tempatnya.

Mereka berempat langsung berdiri dari kursi saat cctv itu malah menampilkan Ari yang sedang mengendus-endus karpet

"kenapa kameranya bisa terjatuh sih!" seru Zhoumi frustasi

"Kangin-ah.. apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hankyung khawatir

"sudah! Kalian jangan panik oke!? Apa kalian lupa? Donghae ada di kamar Sungmin, jadi tenang saja. Jika mereka kelewat batas, Donghae pasti akan menghentikannya" seru Kangin bersikap tenang

"tapi.."

CKLEK

Mereka berempat langsung menoleh saat pintu ruangan tersembunyi itu terbuka. Tidak ada yang tau tempat ini kecuali..

"DONGHAE!"

"_mianhe_" seru Donghae memberi senyuman tanpa dosa

"Donghae!" teriak mereka lagi dan bergerak mendekati Donghae dengan ekspresi panik bercampur cemas

"Donghae! Kenapa kau ada disini!" jerit Siwon panik

"eumm.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menemukanku dan menyuruhku keluar" jelas Donghae

"APA! Bukannya kami sudah menyuruhmu bersembunyi!" kesal Hankyung.

"aku bersembunyi kok! Di bawah tempat tidur"

Jawaban Donghae itu benar-benar membuat mereka berempat mengerang kesal

"kenapa kau bersembunyi disana!" jerit Zhoumi frustasi

"apa kau tidak punya tempat lain untuk bersembunyi!" kesal Siwon

"kau ini! Selalu gagal!" seru Hankyung emosi

"_mianhe~_"

"tidak masalah.. kameranya masih berfungsi, kita bisa menggunakannya untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi di kamar Sungmin. Kita tidak bisa melihat, tapi kita bisa mendengar!" saran Kangin, bagaikan angin sejuk di musim panas

"kau benar!" seru Hankyung

Bergegas mereka semua langsung kembali duduk memperhatikan rekaman video cctv yang beralih fungsi jadi rekaman suara cctv

"_hyung_, aku rasa sebaiknya kita tidak melanjutkan ini. Aku harus menghentikan Sungmin" seru Zhoumi

"eh! Jangan!" cegah Kangin menarik tangan Zhoumi yang akan pergi. "kita sudah berjanji akan membiarkan Sungmin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Jika kita mengganggunya sekarang, Sungmin akan kecewa"

"tapi, jika Kyuhyun berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin bagaimana?" tanya Siwon mulai berpikir yang 'iya-iya'

"kita dengarkan saja dulu!" seru Kangin tidak menutupi kalau dia juga khawatir. Mereka mulai mendengar dengan seksama, dan suara yang pertama mereka dengar adalah suara Sungmin

'_sebaiknya kau lepas bajumu dulu'_

'_melepasnya? Disini? Ini tidak baik'_

'_he? Ha ha tidak masalah! Tidak ada orang di rumah sekarang'_

Mereka berlima yang mendengar percakapan itu membulatkan mulut dan mata, shock!

"KYAAA! kita salah! Ternyata yang terangsang bukan Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin!" jerit Zhoumi panik

"kenapa jadi begini" ujar Hankyung tak kalah panik. "apa ini karena kita terlalu lama mencegah Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun"

"tidak! Sungmin yang kukenal tidak mungkin begini" seru Siwon berpikir positif

Mereka kembali mendengarkan dan kali ini suara Sungmin juga yang pertama terdengar

'_akh! Aaakhh.. appo~'_

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak semua orang

…

"SUNGMIN!"

"SUNGMIN!"

"KAMI DISINI SUNGMIN! KAMI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

Begitulah teriakan Kangin, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Siwon selama perjalanan menuju kamar Sungmin

"gawat! Pintunya dikunci!" jerit Kangin panik

"minggir! Biar kudobrak pintunya!" seru Siwon mulai mengambil ancang-ancang

"HIYAAAA"

Cklek

BRUK!

"Aww" Siwon sukses jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya karena pintu yang akan ia dobrak tiba-tiba terbuka

"Sungmin! Sungmin-ah!"

Kangin dkk segera memasuki kamar Sungmin dan meraba-raba tubuh Sungmin, memastikan adiknya itu masih utuh.

"kau baik-baik saja? Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kangin

"Sungmin-ah.. apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" tanya Zhoumi

"aku tadi memukul kecoa untuk Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun menggantikan Sungmin

"hah! Kecoa?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi dia mulai merasa ada yang aneh, dia mulai menatap kakaknya satu per satu

"kalian… kenapa ada disini? Bukannya kalian pergi?" tanya Sungmin

"ish! Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. Yang paling penting, apa yang baru saja terjadi!" seru Hankyung geregetan. "dan dia! Kenapa dia memakai baju tidurmu!"

"itu karena ada kecoa yang terbang ke bajuku dan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan gelas di meja jadinya tumpah ke Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok memukul kecoa di lantai" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar

"jadi tadi kau bilang 'sebaiknya kau lepas bajumu dulu' karena…"

"karena aku membuat baju Kyuhyun kotor, jadi aku meminjamkan bajuku yang cukup untuknya" ujar Sungmin menyela Hankyung

"kau tadi bilang 'ini tidak baik' apa maksudnya?" tanya Zhoumi ke Kyuhyun yang memakai piyama berbentuk kemeja besar milik Sungmin

"aku mengenakan baju Sungmin, itu akan sangat tidak cocok bukan?" jawab Kyuhyun

Semuanya Nampak terdiam mendengar jawaban masuk akal dari Kyuhyun.

"eh, Sungmin-ah.. kau tadi bilang 'tidak masalah! tidak ada orang di rumah sekarang' apa maksudnya?" kali ini Siwon bertanya

"itu karena kalian bilang kalau kalian semua akan pergi keluar jadi tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun memakai bajuku untuk sementara sampai bajunya kering" jawab Sungmin

"lalu.. kau berteriak 'akh! Aaakhh.. appo~'?" bisik Kangin

"aish! Saat Kyuhyun ganti baju, kecoanya keluar lagi! Lalu kakiku kepentok kursi"

Semuanya mendesah lega mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin. Mereka bersyukur ternyata apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi

"hhuft jadi ini semua hanya salah paham" lega Kangin

"hh~ kubilang juga apa, Sungmin kita tidak mungkin melakukan hal… 'itu'" seru Siwon

"tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalian bisa tau apa yang kami bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sungmin mulai curiga

"i-itu.."

Oke! Mereka bingung harus jawab apa

"Kalian tidak menguping di depan pintu kan?" kesal Sungmin

"ha? Hahaha kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kami tidak mungkin serendah itu, iya kan?" ujar Hankyung tertawa aneh

Perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan pada Ari yang sepertinya sedang memainkan sesuatu, karena penasaran akhirnya dia mengambil benda itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata itu kamera cctv

"kurasa mereka tidak menguping di depan pintu, coba kau lihat ini, sepertinya mereka mengawasi kita" seru Kyuhyun menunjukkan kamera cctv di tangannya

Sungmin menatap satu per satu kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan terluka.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian mengawasi kami?" heran Kyuhyun

"kau masih berani bertanya" seru Siwon dengan nada tinggi, karena dia berada cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi leluasa mendorong pundak Kyuhyun. "jelas-jelas kau sudah punya pacar tapi kau masih mencari Sungmin"

"pacar?" Kyuhyun makin bingung

"_oppa_! Jangan bicara lagi" Sungmin tidak mau hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah membaik jadi kacau lagi

"aku tidak punya pacar" ujar Kyuhyun

"kau masih bilang begitu! Kami melihat kau bersama perempuan cantik beberapa hari yang lalu, kau bahkan memeluk dan menciumnya" kesal Siwon

"kalian salah paham. Perempuan itu sepupuku, dia baru pulang dari luar negeri" jelas Kyuhyun

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Zhoumi maju dan menunjukkan foto yang membuat Sungmin uring-uringan lebih dari seminggu. "foto kau dan pacarmu"

"_oppa! _Sejak kapan kau mengambilnya" kaget Sungmin dan berusaha mengambil foto itu dari tangan Zhoumi tapi dihalangi Kangin dan Hankyung

"siapa dia! Sepupumu juga!" tanya Kangin agak kebawa emosi

"dia? Aku tidak tau dia" jawab Kyuhyun, dia memang tidak kenal perempuan di foto itu bahkan dia tidak ingat pernah foto dengannya dekat dengan perempuan saja jarang

"kau sedang bercanda ya?" tanya Siwon berusaha tidak emosi

"aku benar-benar tidak tau dia" jawab Kyuhyun lagi bahkan hampir terdengar kesal

"tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tau dia"

Semua orang langsung menoleh pada Donghae yang tadi bicara. Mereka menatap penuh tanya pada ikan itu

"karena.. foto itu aku edit di computer" seru Donghae menunduk takut

"hae~" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar

"diedit!? Kau! LEE DONGHAE!"

Donghae bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin untuk menyelamatkan dirinya tapi sialnya dia kalah cepat dari kakaknya. Sekarang dia sudah dikepung oleh keempat kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan

"jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan ini!"

"foto apa ini! Hah!"

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"_OPPA!_ HENTIKAN!"

Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi yang mengintimidasi Donghae segera berhenti mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Mereka mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada foto editan Donghae yang benar-benar sempurna itu, bahkan Zhoumi yang pintar saja tidak bisa membedakannya

Setelah semua tenang, Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan

"Kyuhyun-ah.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sudah kakakku lakukan" sesal Sungmin. "sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, aku akan ambil bajumu, tapi… mungkin sedikit basah"

"tidak apa-apa" seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah pergi untuk mengambil bajunya

…

'Friend'

…

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kumohon jangan marah" mohon Sungmin saat mengantar Kyuhyun ke depan rumah

"aku tidak marah" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum

"benarkah? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan sedikit tertawa

"hh~ syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pikir karena ini kita tidak bisa jadi teman lagi" gumam Sungmin yang masih terdengar Kyuhyun. "sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi temanmu"

"kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kita kan memang teman, iya kan?" seru Kyuhyun

"benarkah!? Kita teman" girang Sungmin.

"tentu saja.. kalau tidak kenapa aku datang ke rumahmu sekarang"

"jika aku punya nomor handphonemu atau jika kau punya nomor handphoneku lalu kau menelponku dan bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan, tidak aneh kan jika aku juga melakukannya?" Sungmin mulai mengoceh karena tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya

"oh iya ya.." Kyuhyun menggumam dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tasnya

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung pada Kyuhyun yag terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas itu

"ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ia tulis pada Sungmin

"apa ini?" tanya Sungmin menerima kertas itu

"ini nomor handphoneku" jelas Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap lekat kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyun memberikan nomor handphonenya padaku? Apa ini nyata' pikir Sungmin

"jika kau mencariku atau ingin bertanya sesuatu, telpon saja aku" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis

"benarkah?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Sepertinya hari ini Sungmin terlalu banyak bilang 'benarkah'

"tentu saja, kita kan teman. Aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Kyuhyun

"eum! Hati-hati ya" balas Sungmin tersenyum lebar

'walaupun aku selalu gugup di depan Kyuhyun hari ini, tapi akhirnya aku tau Kyuhyun belum punya pacar, dan juga aku dapat nomor handphonenya' pikir Sungmin senang

"baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha keras untuk masuk korea university!"

.

…

_To Be Continue_

….

.

a/n:

author tau ini updatenya lama! Maafkan author yah.. author sedang dilema sekarang #PLAK

semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.. *deepbow!*

kalian penasaran siapa perempuan yang dengan seenak jidat cium dan peluk kyu? Dapatkan jawabannya di chapter mendatang! *promo*

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo bertebaran dimana-mana, author hanya manusia biasa *bow*

_Special thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers:)_

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

Review please..


	5. Chapter 5

**My Half Apple**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Hangeng**

**Kim Youngwoon**

**Zhoumi**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING(!) : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**-remake dari drama Taiwan m****_omo_**** love-**

….

**Chapter 5 : 'Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

Kangin berusaha melihat keadaan kamar Sungmin dari celah pintu yang ia buka, bukan hanya dia yang ingin tahu tapi Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi juga ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin jadilah mereka berbaris di belakang Kangin yang sedang mengintip

"bagaimana? Apa dia serius?" tanya Hankyung

"sepertinya dia sangat serius" bisik Kangin

"_YA!_ Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" teriak Sungmin yang baru sadar kalau ada yang mengintip.

Dengan cepat dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, mengusir orang yang akan mengganggu kegiatannya. Sementara itu, empat bersaudara yang kaget karena ketahuan Sungmin jadi makin kaget karena dengan tidak elitnya Sungmin menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Kangin

'huuft~ untung wajahku tidak kenapa-kenapa' batinnya lega

…

"aku pikir, Sungmin hanya ingin masuk ke korea university karena dia ingin melawan kita. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mengurung diri di kamar setiap hari untuk belajar" seru Kangin menatap saudara-saudaranya dengan wajah serius. Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang persembunyian untuk mendiskusikan Sungmin yang katanya mau pindah ke kampus Kyuhyun

"saat aku ke kamar mandi tengah malam, aku melihat lampu kamar Sungmin masih menyala sepertinya dia begadang" seru Siwon mengelus dagunya yang sekarang sudah dicukur

"aku tidak percaya dia akan berusaha sekeras ini, apa mungkin karena kita yang terlalu menghangi percintaannya" seru Kangin lagi

Kangin menatap Zhoumi yang dari tadi diam tidak bersuara.

"Zhou, menurutmu berapa persentase kesempatan Sungmin masuk korea university?" tanyanya

"pada dasarnya, Sungmin tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali masuk universitas itu. Tapi.. kalian semua tau kan yang namanya keajaiban" jawab Zhoumi

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika Sungmin benar-benar masuk sana…" Siwon bahkan tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-kata yang malah akan membuatnya frustasi itu

"kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja. Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu" ujar Kangin tegas

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

Donghae berlari riang menuju kotak pos di depan rumahnya begitu melihat ada banyak surat masuk disana.

Setelah sampai ia mengambil semua surat disana yang kebanyakan surat cinta untuk kakak-kakaknya tapi hanya ada satu surat yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"akhirnya datang juga!" gumamnya senang menatap surat di tangan kanannya. "tidak apa-apa Eomma dan Appa tidak membawaku pergi, aku sendiri yang akan pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini"

…

Siwon menatap aneh pada Donghae yang sejak tadi masuk rumah, tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca surat di tangannya. Dia jadi penasaran

"kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon mengagetkan Donghae

"_omo!_ Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa.. eummm… surat-suratnya aku letakkan disini ya" seru Donghae gugup meletakkan semua surat yang bukan untuknya di meja ruang tamu lalu bergegas meninggalkan Siwon

"eh.. Kangin _hyung_, selamat pagi. Ada banyak surat dari fansmu" sapa Donghae tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Kangin lewat di depannya

Kangin menyipitkan matanya curiga pada Donghae yang terlihat gembira hari ini ditambah lagi dia seperti menyembukan sesuatu di punggunya. Sepertinya bukan hanya Kangin yang merasa begitu

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae mulai takut dan tersenyum gugup pada Siwon, Zhoumi dan Kangin yang terus maju mendekatinya dengan tatapan selidik sampai Donghae mulai terpojok di ambang pintu kamarnya sendiri

"_mwoya_!" tanyanya penuh keberanian

"cepat berikan" perintah Siwon

"berikan apa! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa"

"oohh.. tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa"

Siwon, Zhoumi dan Kangin mulai saling bertatapan dan tertawa aneh setelah itu mereka menatap Donghae yang mulai berkeringat dingin

"oh! Apa itu!" jerit Zhoumi menunjuk di belakang Donghae

Reflex Donghae ikut menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Zhoumi.

Kesempatan!

"hap!" dengan cepat Zhoumi mengambil benda yang disembunyikan Donghae di belakang punggung

"_YA!_" teriak Donghae kaget bukan main. Mau diambil lagi dia tidak berani

"waaahh" itulah yang Kangin ucapkan saat membaca surat yang Donghae sembunyikan

…

Donghae memejamkan matanya reflex saat ada cahaya yang menyinari matanya di ruangan gelap ini. Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan diri, dia menatap kakak-kakaknya yang berdiri mengelilinginya dengan penuh intimidasi. Dia seperti tersangka yang sedang dihaKimi sekarang, terlebih lagi suasananya sangat mendukung saat dia hanya disinari cahaya. Yaaa~ seperti tahanan polisi di film-film.

"katakan! Kenapa bisa ada surat pendaftaran murid pindahan dari Hawaii Pacific University?" tanya Hankyung

"seperti yang dibilang surat itu.. a-aku mau jadi murid pindahan disana dan menambah wawasanku" jawab Donghae dengan memberikan senyuman kaku di akhir. "mereka akan mengajariku bahasa inggris dan aku akan mengajari mereka bahasa korea"

"kau mau mengajari mereka bahasa korea! Bahasa koreamu saja masih banyak yang salah"

Donghae berjengit kaget saat Zhoumi menempelkan botol air dingin di lehernya, setelah itu, dia memberikan botol itu pada Siwon

"Hawaii Pacific University, kedengarannya sangat bagus. Kau sangat membenci kami ya, sampai pergi ke tempat sejauh itu" seru Kangin menunjukkan senyum miringnya

"ti-tidak kok.. lagipula itu tidak begitu jauh" dusta Donghae

"tidak jauh apanya! Kau akan naik pesawat kesana, ditambah lagi sewa apartemen disana itu sangat mahal. Apa kau pikir kita kaya!" Siwon mulai menggerutu

"bu-bukan begitu. A-aku sudah mencari informasi, disana menyediakan asrama lalu aku sudah cari kerja disana. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah, kalian juga tidak perlu khawatir biaya hidupku disana" seru Donghae berusaha meyakinkan kakak-kakaknya

"ooh.. jadi kau sudah merencanakannya sejauh itu ya" seru Kangin dengan nada sindiran

"a-aku hanya tidak sengaja memikirkannya" cicit Donghae

"oohh.. jadi kau tidak serius kan" seru Hankyung lagi dan bersiap merobek surat Donghae

"EH! Andwae!" jerit Donghae dan langsung merebut paksa surat itu dari tangan Hankyung. "aku benat-benar serius mau belajar disana"

"tapi, biaya kuliah tidak akan murah kan" seru Kangin lagi

"sayang sekali hae, kau tidak bisa pergi" tambah Hankyung tersenyum tapi senyumannya itu membuat Donghae kesal

"_WAE!?_" Jerit Donghae tidak terima. "kalian bisa menghabiskan uang kalian juga bisa membiarkan Sungmin belajar keluar negeri. KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA?"

Mereka yang mendapat protes dari Donghae hanya diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan itu membuat Donghae ingin menangis.

"Han _hyung_, aku mohon padamu" seru Donghae dengan ekspresi sedih lalu menghampiri semua kakaknya

"Zhou _hyung_, kumohon"

"Siwon _hyung_, tolong lepaskan aku"

Donghae semakin putus asa karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang berarti dan kesempatan terakhirnya adalah Kangin

"Kangin _hyung_, kau yang paling memperlakukanku dengan baik, Ini adalah mimpiku, tolong biarkan aku pergi" mohon Donghae hingga bersujud di samping Kangin yang tidak menatap dirinya

"baik.. kami bisa membantumu membayar kuliah" ujar Kangin akhirnya

"benarkah!? _Gomawo_ _hyung_!" teriak Donghae senang dan memeluk Kangin tanda kebahagiaannya

"tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu" seru Kangin lagi membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya

"melakukan sesuatu? Ah! Kalian pasti ingin aku menghancurkan ujian masuk Sungmin kan?" tebak Donghae, dia mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "itu terlalu rendah! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"kami sudah menginvestigasi, orang yang mendaftar di korea university sebanyak 925 orang, tapi hanya empat yang diterima" seru Kangin mulai menjelaskan.

"dan kesempatan Sungmin bahkan tidak sampai satu persen masuk kesana, makanya kami ingin kau ikut ujian masuk itu juga. Jika kau diterima, kesempatan Sungmin akan semakin kecil" ujar Zhoumi mengungkapkan rencana mereka. Asal para readers tau, disini Donghae sangat pintar makanya Zhoumi bisa bicara begitu

"kalian licik sekali" gumam Donghae

"jika kau tidak mau ya sudah" seru Hankyung mengambil lagi surat Donghae dan berniat merobeknya

"_ANDWAE!_ _Arraseo!_ Aku akan ikut ujian masuk dan diterima disana" seru Donghae pasrah

"baiklah.. jika kau diterima di korea university, kami akan membiarkanmu pergi ke… Hawaii apalah itu"

"Hawaii Pacific University" seru Donghae meralat ucapan Kangin

"jangan khawatir kami akan membantumu belajar"

…

TAK!

"aww! _Appo!_" ringis Donghae memegang dahinya yang dipukul oleh Siwon pakai penggaris besi karena dia salah menjawab

"pertanyaan berikutnya. Siapa presiden pertama amerika serikat?" tanya Zhoumi yang tidur santai di kasur Donghae

"oh! Aku rasa aku tau jawabannya.." seru Donghae mulai berpikir keras, dia tau jawabannya hanya agak lupa.

"mm… a-abraham"

TAK!

"aww!" Donghae kembali memegang dahinya yang ia yakin pasti sudah merah

"George Washington! Kenapa jadi Abraham" koreksi Siwon yang jadi kesal sendiri. 'pertanyaan semudah itu saja tidak tau' pikirnya

"siapa yang menandatangani deklarasi kemerdekaan amerika serikat?" tanya Zhoumi lagi

"i-itu…"

TAK!

"agh! Adduuhh"

"sudah kuduga kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini" kesal Siwon

"ish! Aku tau! Abraham Lincoln!" protes Donghae. Dia belum jawab apa-apa sudah dipukul

TAK!

"awww!"

"ini korea, kenapa kau bicara bahasa inggris" sepertinya Siwon ketagihan memukul Donghae.

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

CKKKIITTTT

"_hyung_, aku kan juga seorang yang akan ikut ujian masuk. Kenapa aku masih harus belanja" protes Donghae setelah mereka sampai di supermarket

"sudahlah lakukan saja. Aku masih ada urusan! Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi" seru Hankyung dengan kacamata hitamnya

Tanpa membantah lagi, Donghae langsung turun dari mobil mewah Hankyung.

"jangan kemana-mana sampai kujemput. _Arra! _Oh iya, guru bahasa inggris akan menunggumu di rumah" pesan Hankyung sebelum pergi meninggalkan Donghae

…

"bir, makanan kecil.. kertas toilet, detergen, hh~ banyak sekali" gerutu Donghae, dia menatap keranjang belanjaannya yang bahkan sudah hampir penuh padahal masih banyak yang harus ia beli

'Aku harus ambil satu lagi' pikirnya

"AWAS! AWAS!"

Donghae berbalik saat telinganya mendengar ada suara anak perempuan mendekatinya. Dia membulatkan matanya menyadari ada mobil mainan yang dikendarai seorang anak perempuan melaju cepat ke arahnya. Reflex dia menghindar

BRUK!

Naas, mobil mainan itu malah menabrak tumpukan tisu toilet yang ada di sebelah Donghae. Untungnya anak perempuan itu tidak apa-apa.

"ish, dia malah tertawa" gumam Donghae lalu pergi begitu saja

"maaf tuan! Tunggu sebentar!" seru seorang karyawan wanita pada Donghae

"ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang baru berjalan 5 langkah

"kau harus bertanggung jawab karena merusak tisu toilet ini" seru sang SPG bernama Han Mingie

"_mwo!_ Bukan aku! Tapi anak itu" Donghae menunjuk ke arah anak perempuan tadi tapi begitu ia melihat ke arah yang ia tunjuk yang ia dapat hanya tisu toilet yang berceceran kemana-mana. Kemana anak perempuan dan mobil mainan tadi?

"kemana anak itu? Cepat sekali perginya" seru Donghae tidak percaya

"oh ya? Tidak ada anak kecil disini, anda harus ganti rugi" SPG itu masih tetap memaksa pada Donghae yang terlihat celingukan mencari tersangka yang sesungguhnya

"tapi… aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya, lagipula aku tidak punya uang" seru Donghae putus asa

"lalu harus bagaimana-"

"bukan dia pelakunya"

Mingie dan Donghae segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan begitu melihatnya Donghae langsung terpesona bahkan dia lupa masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang

"pelakunya anak perempuan yang membawa mobil mainan dan menabrak tumpukan tisu itu. Aku saksinya" lanjut seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang sepunggung berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan karyawan supermarket itu

"kalian pasti berteman kan? Jika memang benar begitu, tisu ini sudah tidak bisa dijual, kalian harus bertanggung jawab" karyawan itu masih menunjukkan kekeras kepalaannya

"kalau begitu panggil manajermu kesini" tantang si wanita cantik itu

"kau pikir manajer kami punya banyak waktu"

"bagaimana kalau kita melihat rekaman cctv nya saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu! Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan meminta izin manajerku dulu"

Usai kepergian sang karyawan SPG itu, Donghae kembali menatap memuja pada wanita cantik di hadapannya yang bahkan tidak takut sama sekali kalau Donghae pasti akan langsung mengalah walau bukan dia yang bersalah

'wanita cantik ini benar-benar hebat, kepribadiannya sangat menakutkan, aku rasa dia pasti bisa melawan _hyung-hyung _ku itu' pikir Donghae

Merasa diperhatikan sang wanita cantik itu menatap Donghae dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya perhatian

"a-aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Donghae gugup

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

"apa ini mobilmu?" tanya Donghae saat ia mengantar wanita cantik itu ke mobilnya setelah mereka dinyatakan tidak bersalah atas insiden kerusakan tisu toilet itu

"iya" jawabnya tersenyum manis dan membuka bagasi mobil

"ah! Biar kubantu" seru Donghae mulai memasukkan barang belanjaan sang penolong cantiknya itu ke mobil

"terima kasih" seru wanita yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu

"harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kau sudah mau membelaku" balas Donghae

"kau tau, kau sangat keren. Biasanya laki-laki seumuranmu sangat jarang mau berbelanja kebutuhan rumah" puji Heechul

"tidak kok. Ini memang sudah kewajibanku"

"oh iya, kau tinggal dimana? Biar kuantar"

"hah? Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tidak apa-apa. Laki-laki manis sepertimu tidak boleh pulang seorang diri"

Donghae membeku begitu Heechul mengelus sayang pipinya dengan senyuman yang sanggup membuatnya meleleh

"aku senang memberikan perhatian pada laki-laki manis sepertimu" lanjut Heechul menutup bagasi mobil. "kau letakkan saja belanjaanmu di kursi tengah. Kajja"

"y-ye~"

Sepertinya Donghae melupakan pesan seorang Lee Hankyung

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan santai memasuki kafe langganannya ini langsung benar-benar berhenti begitu matanya menangkap orang yang ia kenal sedang belajar di meja yang ada di seberang dan hanya terhalang halaman kecil milik kafe yang sangat populer di kalangan remaja ini.

Bentuknya yang seperti huruf U memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk melihat Sungmin tanpa harus menggangu belajar perempuan manis itu.

Akhirnya ia memilih tempat duduk strategis yang bisa melihat Sungmin di sisi kafe yang lain

Dia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Sungmin sedikit kesal karena tidak kesulitan menjawab soal. tidak mau sampai melupakan tujuannya datang ke kafe ini, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan juga tak lupa mengeluarkan mp3-nya. Lalu mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- mulai sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

"terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku" seru Donghae, di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang

"jangan sungkan, kebetulan rumah kita searah" seru Heechul

"aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sebaik dirimu" Donghae mulai memuji

"kau tinggal dengan siapa saja? Banyak sekali belanjaannya?" tanya Heechul setelah terkekeh kecil karena pujian Donghae

"dengan kakak dan adikku"

"ooh.. begitu ya"

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka berdua selama perjalanan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Heechul menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menatap sebuah kafe yang ada di dekat mereka

'kenapa Kyuhyun ada disitu?' Heechul bertanya-tanya

"eh! Apa kau lapar?" tanya Heechul pada Donghae yang sedari tadi diam

"eoh? Tidak begitu"

"apa kau mau makan bersamaku?"

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

Donghae mengerut heran pada Heechul yang terlihat celingukan begitu mereka sampai di sebuah kafe ternama di seoul. Banyak tempat kosong tapi kenapa Heechul masih melihat sekeliling begitulah pikirnya

"kita duduk disana aja" ajak Heechul dengan raut muka serius

Setelah duduk di tempat yang dimaksud Donghae segera meletakkan barang belanjaannya di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong lalu menatap Heechul yang duduk di depannya

"noona.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae karena Heechul menatapnya seperti polisi yang sedang menatap tersangka korupsi

"aku mau tanya padamu.. apa kau kenal dengan laki-laki yang duduk disana?"

Donghae menatap ke arah yang Heechul tuju dengan dagunya. Tidak terlalu sulit menemukan orang yang dimaksud karena kafe ini pada jam-jam pagi seperti ini sedang sepi pengunjung

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia ada disini?" gumam Donghae lalu beralih pada Heechul

"kau benar, itu Kyuhyun. Apa kau kenal dia?" tanya Heechul lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik

"i-iya"

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Heechul segera memajukan tubuhnya menjadi agak condong ke Donghae

"dari caramu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, hubungan kalian pasti tidak sesederhana itu" Heechul mulai menyimpulkan dan mulai dari sini Donghae mulai merasa takut

"hah?" hanya itu kata yang bisa Donghae ucapkan

"aku tanya lagi, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"hubungan? Kami.. kami hanya teman"

"teman macam apa? Teman yang sangat dekat? Atau benar-benar teman baik atau hanya teman biasa?"

"mm.. sedikit lebih dari teman biasa"

"ok.. melebihi teman. Tidak termasuk cinta"

"hah? Tidak termasuk cinta?"

"aku tanya padamu lagi. Apa kau pernah ke kamar Kyuhyun?"

"eumm.. i-iya.. beberapa kali"

Heechul langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan keras lewat mulutnya. Badannya ia senderkan ke kursi. Dia mulai menarik kesimpulan dari jawaban Donghae

"dua orang ini, sudah bertindak lebih dari teman"

"hah! Lebih dari teman? Tunggu dulu aku rasa kau salah paham"

_TRING TRING TRING angkang telponnya Lee _Donghae_!_

Ucapan Donghae langsung terputus begitu mendengar ringtone yang khusus diberikan untuk kakak-kakaknya

"maaf.. aku jawab telpon dulu" ijin Donghae lalu mulai menjauh dari Heechul

'gawat aku lupa kalau Han _hyung_ akan menjemputku' pikir Donghae panik menatap nama Hankyung tertera di handphonenya

Dengan penuh keberanian, Donghae mengangkat telponnya

_Klik_

"_yoboseyo_? Han _hyung_?"

"…_!"_

"Aku tidak ada di supermarket, aku akan segera ke parkiran, tadi aku ketemu teman lama jadi aku ngobrol sebentar"

…

Sungmin yang sedang asyik menjawab soal harus terhenti karena merasa telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar

"aneh.. aku seperti mendengar suara Donghae" gumam Sungmin

Karena penasaran Sungmin akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah ke sumber suara yang seperti Donghae. Tapi belum sampai ia ketemu suara itu ia malah melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk santai membaca buku

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin antara percaya dan tidak

Merasa yakin itu benar-benar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghampiri meja Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah!" sapa Sungmin lagi dengan agak keras karena telinga Kyuhyun tertutup earphone

Merasa ada yang memanggil Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis begitu melihat Sungmin ada di depannya.

"kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru Sungmin mulai duduk di depan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun juga langsung melepas earphonenya saat Sungmin duduk di depannya

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama disini" ujar Kyuhyun

"benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"mungkin karena kau terlalu serius belajar" jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh canda

…

"maaf ya, ada yang harus kulakukan jadi aku harus pulang duluan" sesal Donghae begitu kembali ke tempat duduknya

Donghae menatap heran pada Heechul yang seperti mengabaikan ucapannya dan terlihat fokus ke satu titik

"oh iya! Sebelum aku pergi aku harus menjelaskan dulu padamu. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"jangan khawatir, mencintai seseorang itu tidak salah, aku tidak akan menganggapmu aneh hanya karena hal itu" seru Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae

"bukan begitu! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu disukai orang lain" Donghae mulai frustasi sendiri

"aneh!"

"aneh?"

"siapa perempuan itu?"

Donghae mulai berbalik ke arah tatapan Heechul

"Sungmin? Kenapa Sungmin disini?" Donghae kembali kaget karena menemukan keberadaan Sungmin disini terlebih sedang bersama Kyuhyun

"Sungmin?"

…

Hankyung yang mengetahui Donghae sedang ada di kafe tak jauh dari supermarket langsung menyusul dengan ekspresi kesal

Begitu dia menemukan Donghae sedang duduk bersama seorang perempuan, Hankyung jadi makin kesal

"Lee Donghae! Kau berani mengabaikan perintahku demi seorang perempuan" desis Hankyung

Hankyung sudah bersiap akan melabrak Donghae, tapi lagi-lagi dia harus mengurungkan niatnya dulu karena matanya tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Sungmin di kafe itu juga dan lebih tidak percaya lagi adalah Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin!? Kyuhyun!? Kenapa dia diam-diam menemui Kyuhyun! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan"

Hankyung mulai mencari handphonenya yang ia simpan di dalam jaket. Begitu mendapatkannya dia langsung memberi pesan ke tiga nomor yang sudah ia hafal

…

"apa! Kau tidak menyukai Kyuhyun? Tapi perempuan itu yang menyukainya!"

"i-iya"

Donghae menarik tangannya gugup saat Heechul tiba-tiba memegang kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja karena kaget akan informasi yang ia terima

Dengan tidak sabar, Heechul berpindah tempat ke samping Donghae dan memojokkan laki-laki itu ke tembok

"apa kau kenal Sungmin?" tanya Heechul menuntut

"i-ya"

"orang macam apa dia? Bagaimana kepribadiannya?"

"kepribadiannya… tidak buruk"

"tidak buruk? Hmm… itu artinya dia tidak punya kepribadian. Apa kekurangannya?"

"kekurangan… kekurangan ya.. kurasa tidak banyak. Ah! Dia tidak baik dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah"

"ah! Kalau begitu dia.. bodoh!"

"hah? Tunggu, aku tidak bilang begitu"

"apa kelemahannya?"

"kelemahannya? Eumm.. kurasa tidak ada.. kakaknya menjaganya dengan baik"

"kakaknya menjaganya dengan baik?"

Heechul mulai memasang ekspresi berpikir akan informasi yang ia dapat, harus menyimpulkan maksud dari jawaban Donghae

Sedangkan Donghae sendiri menghela nafas, sepertinya dia salah jawab. Dia kan juga kakaknya Sungmin, kalau dia jawab begitu otomatis dia juga begitu

"kalau begitu perempuan ini selalu mengandalkan anggota keluarganya dan dia juga tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri" Heechul mulai menyimpulkan seenaknya. "ck! Perempuan semacam ini tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun" lanjutnya berpendapat

Heechul kembali menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari jauh, mereka berdua terlihat menikmati obrolan mereka dan itu membuat Heechul was was

"aku harus memperingati Kyuhyun" gumamnya

Di sisi lain, Donghae mulai merasa ilfeel dengan Heechul. Tingkahnya itu membuatnya teringat pada seseorang

'ya Tuhan.. kenapa perasaan saat bersama _hyungdeul_ muncul padanya. Dia tidak mungkin saudaranya Kyuhyun kan?' batin Donghae bertanya-tanya

**Donghae pov**

aku merinding sendiri memikirkan kemungkinan dia kakaknya Kyuhyun. Eh tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada yang janggal disini

setahuku, Kyuhyun itu anak tunggal mana mungkin punya saudara. Ditambah lagi marga mereka juga berbeda. Tapi kenapa perempuan di sebelahku ini bertingkah seperti itu?

Eh.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, dimana ya?

**Donghae pov end**

…

"jadi kau berencana pindah universitas?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin bercerita kenapa dia belajar seserius itu disini. "kenapa? Apa seoul national university tidak bagus?" tanyanya lagi

"bukannya tidak bagus…"

…

Sementara Kyumin asyik bicara, dan Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. keempat anak keluarga Lee yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak-kakaknya Donghae dan Sungmin mulai memasuki kafe dengan raut muka tidak bersahabat

Donghae yang baru sadar kalau keempat kakaknya itu sudah datang dan hampir mendekati mejanya langsung panik

'gawat! Apa yang mereka lakukan disini' pikir Donghae panik, kalau Hankyung sih wajar, tapi kenapa sampai semua kakaknya datang

Akhirnya dengan tidak elitnya, Donghae bersembunyi di bawah meja mengundang tatapan heran dari Kim Heechul

Tapi, bukan karena Donghae tidak mengindahkan peringatan Hankyung maka keempat anak keluarga Lee itu datang ke kafe. Melainkan karena dua sejoli yang duduk di pinggir kaca sana yang membuat mereka harus dan wajib! Datang ke sini

…

Keakraban Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus terganggu karena kakak-kakaknya Sungmin tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Kangin langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sungmin dan Hankyung mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Zhoumi sendiri berdiri di kursi di belakang Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua memberi tatapan penuh tanya pada mereka berempat terlebih Kyuhyun karena kakak-kakaknya Sungmin memberi tatapan tajam padanya.

"_oppa_…"

"ada apa?"

Kyuhyun yang ingin berdiri dari duduknya langsung dipaksa duduk kembali oleh Siwon

"apa yang kalian lakukan!?" tanya Sungmin tidak suka Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi di depan umum

Mengerti kalau mereka sedang di depan umum dan semua orang menatap tidak suka pada mereka. Zhoumi pun langsung bertindak.

Layaknya seorang polisi,Zhoumi langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan foto keluarga mereka. Menyatakan kalau mereka itu bukan orang jahat

"ayo kita pulang" seru Kangin datar menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya pergi

Ada tatapan tidak rela di mata Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin pergi

Sungmin yang ditarik pergi seperti itu, langsung menarik kembali tangannya, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang dikepung Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Siwon duduk di meja menghadap Kyuhyun tanpa tahu kalau disitu ada mp3 player milik Kyuhyun

KRAK!

"_oppa_! Kau menduduki mp3-nya! Kau lihat! Jadi rusak!" jerit Sungmin tidak percaya

Tidak jauh dari sana, Heechul yang dari tadi melihat dari jauh langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati keramaian itu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka Kyuhyun-nya diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi saat telinganya mendengar mp3nya rusak

Siwon segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil mp3 Kyuhyun mengacungkannya di depan Kyuhyun

"apa benda ini lebih penting dibandingkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Siwon

PRAK!

Dengan emosi, Siwon membanting mp3 itu ke lantai, membuat kerusakan mp3 itu jadi lebih parah

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" seru Kyuhyun mulai kesal

SRET

"apa benar kau sedang berkencan dengan adikku!?" tanya Hankyung menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun

"_oppa_! Lepaskan dia!" jerit Sungmin

"_YA! _Lepaskan dia!" bentak seorang wanita

Merasa kalau suara satu lagi bukan suara Sungmin, mereka semua langsung menoleh ke belakang menatap wanita cantik di sebelah Sungmin

"noona" kaget Kyuhyun

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, Donghae jadi ingat dimana ia pernah melihat wanita itu.

"oh iya! Waktu kami membantu Sungmin pindahan, perempuan yang waktu itu kulihat memeluk Kyuhyun itu dia! Perempuan itu ternyata sepupu Kyuhyun" gumam Donghae tanpa berniat ikut ke meja kyumin

"_YA!_ Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" bentak Heechul pada Siwon yang memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi berontak. Hankyung sendiri sudah ditangani Heechul dengan menarik keras artis papan atas itu menjauh dari Kyuhyun

Karena paling tidak bisa melawan perempuan akhirnya dengan tidak rela Siwon melepaskan pegangannya

"noona.. sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa. Jangan marah" mohon Kyuhyun memegang lengan Heechul yang terlihat sangat marah

"tidak apa-apa kau bilang! Mp3mu dirusak! Kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa! Jangan khawatir, noona akan membelamu" seru Heechul menatap tajam semua laki-laki yang menurutnya menjahati Kyuhyun

"kalian berempat! Jika kalian berani! Ayo keluar dan hadapi aku!" lanjut Heechul menantang

Tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Heechul memutuskan membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

"ayo kita pergi Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat sampai Kyuhyun sendiri hampir terjatuh karena tarikan Heechul

"noona! Noona jangan begini! Noona.. jangan marah" Kyuhyun hanya bisa bicara begitu selama ia ditarik Heechul

Setelah wanita yang menurut keempat kakak Sungmin itu setan pergi. Mereka juga langsung bergerak untuk keluar dari kafe dengan raut muka kesal.

Tapi Hankyung berhenti di tengah jalan, begitu ia ingat sesuatu. Dia segera menoleh ke meja yang ia yakini meja Donghae bersama wanita setan itu

"LEE DONGHAE! Aku hampir lupa kau disini!" teriak Hankyung menghampiri Donghae yang meringkuk ketakutan memegang tas belanja.

"kau benar-benar mesum! Kau melupakan kakakmu demi wanita! Aku menyuruhmu belanja malah berkencan!" teriak Hankyung lagi memukul keras badan Donghae dengan tangannya

"aku sudah belanja _hyung_.. ini buktinya" jawab Donghae menunjuk kantung belanjaannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu! Kau mengkhianati kami ya!" teriak Hankyung keras

"aniya _hyung_~ aku juga baru tau"

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

Kangin memandang ragu pintu kamar Sungmin yang penuh dengan catatan yang semua rata-rata berisi "JANGAN DIGANGGU! SEDANG BELAJAR"

Akhirnya Kangin memutuskan untuk mengetok pintu

TOK TOK TOK

Kangin menoleh ke Siwon, Hankyung dan Zhoumi begitu ia yakin tidak dapat jawaban dari dalam. Hankyung memberi saran untuk langsung buka saja pintunya

Cklek~

"Sungmin kami masuk ya" seru Hankyung

Mereka menoleh kesana kemari dengan heran karena kamar Sungmin sangat sunyi sekali, yang punya kamar juga tidak kelihatan

"_ya!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"KYAAAA!"

Mereka berempat langsung menoleh ke balik pintu dan menemukan Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tadinya dia mau mengunci pintu, eh kakaknya itu sudah keburu masuk

Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, Sungmin menuju ranjang pink-nya.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau tidak turun untuk makan?" tanya Kangin dengan penuh senyuman pada Sungmin yang duduk di kasur dengan mengurung tubuhnya di balik selimut dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya

"tidak apa jika kau tidak mau turun, kami membawa makanannya ke kamarmu" seru Siwon mengangkat piring yang penuh dengan makanan kesukaan Sungmin

Bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah mengambil kertas di meja nakas dan menulis sesuatu disana. Setelah itu memberikannya pada Kangin

"tidak usah. Keluar sana" seru Kangin membaca kertas dari Sungmin

"tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau makan malam, makan kue saja ya. Kami membeli di toko kue kesukaanmu" bujuk Hankyung menunjukkan kue strawberry di tangannya

"Sungmin-ah.. kami juga bawa DVD.. ayo kita tonton bersama" seru Zhoumi

Sungmin masih tidak mau menjawab, dia malah menulis lagi di kertas dan memberikannya pada Siwon

"tidak mau. Keluar!" ujar Siwon membaca apa yang ingin Sungmin katakan

"Sungmin-ah.. kami tahu kami sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi.. kami sudah belajar dari kesalahan kami kok, iya kan?" ucap Kangin meminta persetujuan

"iya iya itu benar" balas Zhoumi dan Siwon

"jadi.. kau juga harus berpikir dari sudut pandang kami, kenapa kami bisa menolak hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa-"

"Kangin _oppa_!" potong Sungmin dengan kesal. "aku sangat ingat kau akan mendukungku dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa kalian malah bersikap seperti itu tadi?"

"a-apa.. apa aku bilang begitu?" tanya Kangin gugup

"hah? Aku rasa tidak _hyung_" jawab Zhoumi ikutan gugup, mana mungkin mereka lupa

"ka-kau tidak bilang begitu _hyung_.." seru Hankyung ikut-ikutan

"aku tidak ingat kau bilang begitu _hyung_" tambah Siwon

Melihat keempat kakaknya itu berbohong membuat Sungmin tambah kesal

"kalian menyebalkan! Kalian tidak hanya bertingkah berlebihan, kalian juga merusak benda kesayangan Kyuhyun" teriak Sungmin dengan nafas memburu saking kesalnya. "pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah bicara dengan kalian!" teriak Sungmin final dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tidak mau melihat kakaknya

"Sungmin-ah~ jangan marah" mohon keempat kakaknya

"jika kalian tidak keluar, aku yang akan keluar!" ancam Sungmin dari balik selimut

"oke! Oke! Kalau begitu, biarkan kami mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kami akan ada di rumah sepanjang hari, jika kau perlu sesuatu. Kau hanya-"

Kangin menghentikan ucapannya karena Sungmin yang memunculkan kepalanya dari selimut, langsung menutup kedua telinganya saat ia berbicara tanda ia tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi dari mereka.

"kau hanya.. perlu bilang pada kami" lanjut Kangin sebelum semuanya jadi hening

"ya sudah.. kami pergi dulu" seru Hankyung mengajak saudara-saudaranya untuk pergi dari kamar Sungmin dengan penuh kecewa

**Sungmin pov**

Setelah kakak-kakakku itu keluar kamar, aku mulai menghela nafas lirih. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang yang sangat menyebalkan! Kakakku itu sungguh sangat keterlaluan!

"apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja sekarang?" gumamku

Memikirkan betapa sedihnya Kyuhyun kehilangan benda kesayangan saja sudah membuatku sangat frustasi

"tidak bisa! Aku harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun!"

**Sungmin pov end**

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

Donghae tersenyum senang menatap puluhan DVD yang ada di tangannya, dia memang sangat menyukai film terutama yang bergenre romantic walaupun kenyataan kisah cintanya tidak seromantis film-film yang ia beli. Tapi walaupun sudah banyak DVD yang ingin ia beli, sepertinya Donghae masih belum puas dan ingin terus memilih berbagai macam film yang belum ia punya

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang dari rumah terus mengikutinya sampai ke toko DVD, dan orang itu yang dari tadi melihat dari jendela toko segera masuk toko untuk menemui Donghae

Puk! Puk!

Donghae yang merasa pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"_omo!_ Sungmin-ah! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Donghae sangat kaget mengetahui Sungmin malam-malam mengikutinya sampai kesini, setau dia, Sungmin tadi masih mengurung diri di kamar

"hh~ aku bisa gila jika aku tidak keluar" jawab Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"apa _hyungdeul_ mengikutimu?" tanya Donghae menengok kesana kemari

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Donghae menghela nafas lega, kalau kakaknya itu tau Donghae beli banyak DVD, bisa-bisa ia diceramahi sampai pagi

"_mwoya!_" tanya Donghae agak risih karena Sungmin sedari tadi menatapnya yang sedang sibuk mencari film

"Donghae-ah~~ bisa kau bantu aku?"

"tidak bisa!"

"kumohon~ _oppa_ pasti tidak akan membiarkanku bertemu Kyuhyun"

"kalau begitu jangan temui dia"

"tapi.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padanya. Bantu aku~"

"kalau begitu.. berikan padaku, nanti akan kuberikan padanya"

"tapi… aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya~"

Donghae yang mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan yang pasti dia yang akan kalah segera menghindar dari Sungmin. Dia tidak akan tau apa yang akan menimpa dirinya jika ia membantu Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun

"hae~ kau tau tidak? _Oppa_ sudah merusak benda kesayangan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa meminta padamu, bantu aku~" rengek Sungmin dengan gaya imut ditambah ekspresi putus asa

"tidak mau~"

Melihat Donghae yang masih keukeuh tidak mau membantunya, Sungmin mulai rencana cadangannya

"Lee Donghae!"

"_mwoya!?_"

"Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku waktu itu?"

"melakukan apa?" Donghae memasang ekspresi bingung, berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sungmin, sepanjang ingatannya dia selalu membantu Sungmin

"waktu itu.. seseorang memberiku sebuah foto editan yang membuatku sangat frustasi dan terus menangis, yang bahkan tidak pernah kupikirkan kau yang akan melakukannya" seru Sungmin, senyum liciknya makin lebar begitu melihat ekspresi tegang Donghae. "bantu aku~"

Sungmin kembali merengek manja dan Donghae mulai risih karena itu apalagi Sungmin membawa-bawa masalah foto editan itu, membuat dia merasa bersalah

"aish! _Arra! Arra!_ Aku akan membantumu kali ini, tapi jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi" jawab Donghae akhirnya. Hh~ dia tidak akan pernah menang dari Sungmin

"yeay! Donghae memang the best!".

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

_Esoknya~_

Tok! Tok! Tok! Cklek~

"Sungmin-ah?"

Hankyung yang membawa sarapan untuk Sungmin segera masuk dan meletakkannya di meja belajar Sungmin, setelah itu dia menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk memunggunginya menatap jendela dengan masih memakai pakaian tidurnya yang kegedean.

"Sungmin-ah.. aku mau minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan kemarin. Jangan marah yah? Kami hanya ingin kau belajar dengan giat" ujar Hankyung yang akhirnya duduk di kasur Sungmin sambil memangku Ari

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"sejak kau memutuskan untuk pindah universitas, kau sangat tekun supaya bisa masuk sana kan?" tanya Hankyung

Sungmin masih tidak menjawab, menoleh saja tidak

"baiklah. _Oppa _tidak akan mengganggu belajarmu" seru Hankyung lalu bersiap untuk pergi dari kamar Sungmin

Tapi sebelum perginya matanya tak sengaja menatap kaki Sungmin yang terekspos, mengingat baju tidurnya itu hanya seperti kemeja yang kebesaran dan di dalamnya ia hanya memakai celana pendek

"eumm.. Sungmin-ah, _oppa_ hanya ingin mengingatkanmu" Hankyung terlihat ragu mengatakannya, mungkin taku menyinggung perasaan Sungmin. "seorang perempuan lebih baik tidak memiliki terlalu banyak bulu kaki. Eumm, sebaiknya kau cukur sedikit" lanjutnya sebelum pergi dari kamar Sungmin tanpa curiga

Orang yang dibilang 'Sungmin' itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan karena tegang dan takut ketahuan

"hh~ aku kan bukan perempuan, kenapa juga harus cukur bulu kaki" gerutu Donghae dengan rambut palsunya

…

Seseorang memakai baju Donghae, berjalan pelan dan hati-hati menuju pintu depan melewati Zhoumi dan Siwon yang sedang menonton TV

"berhenti!" seru Zhoumi tanpa berpaling dari TV

'Donghae' yang yakin kalau kata itu untuknya langsung berhenti. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya

"hae, belikan susu untukku" seru Zhoumi masih fokus ke TV

"Donghae-ah, belikan aku juga roti tawar dan dua telur ya" tambah Siwon melirik sedikit ke 'Donghae yang bertudung menutupi seluruh kepalanya

"ehm! Ne" jawabnya tertahan, sebelum Siwon merasa curiga dia langsung kabur keluar rumah

"aku merasa ada yang aneh" seru Zhoumi setelah Donghae pergi

"apa?" tanya Siwon

"kenapa kita bisa punya saudara yang suram seperti dia" ujar Zhoumi yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Siwon

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

...

Orang yang disebut 'Donghae' yang pada kenyataannya adalah Sungmin yang berpakaian Donghae itu menatap rumah Kyuhyun dari jauh.

Dia melakukan sejauh ini, bertukar peran dengan Donghae untuk menipu kakaknya yang ada di rumah hanya untuk minta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan memberikan suatu barang padanya. Sungmin hanya berharap semua ini akan berjalan lancar

'Kyuhyun ada di rumah tidak ya? Jika aku mengganti mp3-nya mungkin dia tidak akan terlalu marah pada _oppa_' pikir Sungmin cemas menatap barang pink yang ada di tangannya

"kau?"

Sungmin reflek menoleh begitu ada orang di sebelahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin, orang itu adalah perempuan yang kemarin ia temui membela Kyuhyun

"kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus dan arogan

"maaf, aku datang mencari Kyuhyun. Apa dia di rumah?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati

"tidak ada" jawab Heechul singkat, padat dan ketus

"ka-kalau begitu, aku akan datang lagi nanti. Terima kasih" seru Sungmin sopan dan takut

"Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin yang tadinya mau pergi jadi urung karena Heechul memanggilnya, dia menoleh dengan penuh tanya

"apa kau sibuk?" tanya Heechul. "karena kau sudah datang kesini, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" lanjutnya angkuh

Sungmin hanya diam, menundukkan kepala menanti ucapan Heechul

"aku merasa kalau Kyuhyun jadi terlibat masalah belakangan ini" seru Heechul dengan mensidekapkan tangannya

"masalah?" tanya Sungmin

"aku akan membereskan masalah itu dan kuharap kau tidak sedih mendengarnya" seru Heechul lagi, Sungmin tidak menjawab tapi dia terlihat serius menyimak perkataan Heechul.

"aku dengar kau menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi…. Maaf ya kalau aku bilang begini, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang bingung karena dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menolakmu"

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

Donghae yang sedang memakai pakaian Sungmin dengan rambut palsunya sedang asyik tiduran sambil membaca komik diselingi dengan dirinya yang menikmati secangkir jus jeruk yang tadi dibawa Hankyung

"apa Sungmin sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ya?" gumam Donghae penasaran

Dia yang ingin melanjutkan membaca komik lagi jadi tidak dilanjutkan karena tiba-tiba dapat panggilan alam. Buru-buru ia menuju kamar mandi Sungmin untuk menuntaskannya

…

Cklek~

"Sungmin-ah~ _oppa_ membawa cemilan untumu" seru Siwon membuka pintu dengan tubuhnya karena tangannya memegang nampan

Dia mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak menemukan Sungmin, dia cukup yakin kok Sungmin tidak keluar kamar dari pagi, maka dari itu dia memutuskan mencari Sungmin di seluruh kamarnya setelah menaruh nampannya di meja belajar Sungmin

Sampailah Siwon ke bagian kamar mandi, dia membuka pintunya sedikit karena ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci

"_omo!_ _Mianhe _Sungmin-ah.. _oppa_ tidak sengaja" seru Siwon menutup kedua matanya tapi pintu kamar mandi masih terbuka

Dia sangat kaget karena melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri di depan kloset sepertinya sedang pipis. Tunggu dulu? Berdiri? Ada yang tidak beres disini. Dengan perlahan dia membuka mata dan menatap kembali 'Sungmin' yang berdiri membelaKanginya

"Sungmin? Kenapa kau pipis sambil berdiri?" tanya Siwon memicing curiga

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari 'Sungmin' membuat Siwon makin curiga

"Sungmin? Bisa kau berbalik?" seru Siwon

Masih tidak menjawab membuat Siwon jadi makin kesal

"cepat berbalik!" perintah Siwon

Dengan gerakan takut-takut, orang yang berpakaian Sungmin itu berbalik dengan memejamkan matanya, tidak berani menatap Siwon

"hehe.. Siwon _hyung_"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

"Kyuhyun hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, dia hanya bersikap baik dengan membantumu belajar tapi sepertinya kau jadi salah paham" ucapan Heechul memang pelan tapi sangat menyakitkan. "ditambah lagi, sepertinya berteman denganmu sangat berbahaya. Yaah walaupun ini bukan salahmu, tapi salah kakak-kakakmu, sepertinya mereka ada masalah kejiwaan, terlalu menyayangi adiknya seperti orang gila" lanjut Heechul mendekat pada Sungmin

"tolong jangan berkata seperti itu tentang kakakku" seru Sungmin menatap Heechul tidak suka, seenaknya menyindir saudara-saudaranya. "mereka melakukan itu untukku" cicitnya, sepertinya tatapan Heechul benar-benar mampu menyiutkan nyalinya

"aku tidak menghina kakakmu, aku bicara yang sebenarnya" ucap Heechul

CKKIIIITTT

Heechul menoleh ke belakang saat telinganya mendengar ada suara mobil berhenti tak jauh di belakangnya, Sungmin juga menatap ke arah yang sama

"huh! Akhirnya datang juga, empat saudara gila" sindir Heechul

"_YA!_ _Halmeoni!_ Siapa yang kau bicarakan!" teriak Zhoumi yang merasa tersindir

"mereka tidak gila" teriak Sungmin membuat Heechul meliriknya sebentar

"bagiku, mereka itu gila" seru Heechul tanpa dosa

"berhenti bilang begitu! Mereka tidak gila" protes Sungmin. "walaupun kepedulian mereka padaku sedikit tidak wajar, walaupun kasih sayang mereka itu sangat berlebihan, walaupun berteman denganku sangat berbahaya, aku akui semua itu. Tapi.. walaupun kau sepupu Kyuhyun bukan berarti kau bisa berkata seperti itu pada kakakku" lanjutnya emosi

"aku akan tetap mengatakannya, mereka itu gila" keukeuh Heechul menatap tajam Kangin, Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi

"_YA! _Bitch! Kau sudah selesai!?" seru Kangin datar, dia memang tidak suka adu mulut dengan wanita tapi untuk yang satu ini akan jadi pengecualian

"tolong ya.. mulai sekarang suruh adikmu itu berhenti mendekati Kyuhyun" seru Heechul tidak takut dia dikerubungi empat laki-laki yang memandangnya penuh benci

"harusnya kami yang bilang begitu! Kyuhyun sendiri yang datang mendekati Sungmin!" teriak Siwon kesal

"itu salah Sungmin-mu! Yang menganggap Kyuhyun menyukainya. Tanya saja padanya, apa dia menyukai Kyuhyun atau tidak" balas Heechul tak mau kalah

Heechul yang mulai terbawa emosi karena empat saudara itu berbalik memandang Sungmin yang hanya diam

"Lee Sungmin! Katakan! Kau yang menyukai Kyuhyun kan!?" tanya Heechul dengan nada tinggi

"Sungmin, abaikan dia" seru Kangin

"iya! Abaikan saja wanita kingkong ini" balas Siwon tidak sopan

"heh! Kau bahkan tidak berani mengatakannya, kau hanya bisa bergantung pada kakakmu" seru Heechul tersenyum meremehkan. "APA KAU INGIN MEREKA YANG MENGATAKANNYA!" bentak Heechul sampai Sungmin memejamkan matanya

"_YA!_ Kau mau berkelahi ya!" Kangin benar-benar marah sekarang, berani sekali perempuan yang baru mereka kenal ini membentak Sungmin

"CUKUP! BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" teriak Sungmin mulai frustasi. "dia benar! Aku menyukai Kyuhyun! AKU MENYUKAINYA! Puas!"

"Sungmin"

Suara itu bukan berasal dari keempat kakaknya dan juga bukan berasal dari Heechul. Suara itu sangat Sungmin kenal. Jadi, semua orang segera menoleh ke asal suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu

"Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin shock mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah" seru Sungmin lagi

Mereka hanya diam, terlihat canggung bahkan hanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Well, Kyuhyun pasti mendengar ungkapan hati Sungmin kan, mana mungkin tidak. Sungmin bahkan berharap Kyuhyun akan merespon pernyataannya, tapi coba lihat sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Dari ekspresi Kyuhyun saja dan keterdiaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah bisa menebak jawabannya

"a-aku.. aku akan pulang" ujar Sungmin menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan matanya yang berair

"Sungmin!"

SRET

Kyuhyun yang ingin mengejar Sungmin jadi terhenti karena Heechul menahan lengannya, bukan Cuma Heechul keempat kakak Sungmin juga menghalangi jalannya

"apa maumu sekarang!" seru Hankyung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

"tolong tinggalkan adikku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu" Kangin menunjuk Kyuhyun lalu berganti menunjuk Heechul, "atau orang di sekitarmu menyakitinya lagi" lanjutnya lalu pergi bersama yang lain menyusul Sungmin yang sudah duluan masuk ke mobil

"Donghae! Cepat masuk mobil!" perintah Kangin, Donghae memang ikut tapi hanya berdiri di samping mobil memandang dari kejauhan dengan cemas. Tentu saja dia sudah ganti baju dengan bajunya sendiri

Heechul beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang kali ini berwajah sedih.

"mereka sudah pergi, kenapa kau mau bergaul dengan perempuan seperti itu" seru Heechul kemudian menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam rumah

…

"hahaha.. jadi seorang perempuan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya pada anakku hari ini?" tanya Mr. Cho di sela kegiatan makan malam mereka

"_ahjussi_, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja" seru Heechul ambigu,

Mr. Cho hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, dia sangat mengerti maksud Heechul, tentu saja maksudnya baik-baik saja itu tentang orientasi Kyuhyun. Dia sempat khawatir, anaknya itu orientasinya berubah karena tidak pernah punya pacar.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ahjussi khawatir padamu yang tidak pernah punya _yeojachingu, _bahkan hewan peliharaan betina" jawab Heechul. "dia takut kau punya masalah tapi juga takut menanyakannya, jadi dia ingin aku pulang dan mengechecknya" lanjutnya lagi

"jangan marah, dia itu sepupumu dan lebih professional dalam masalah cinta, bahkan dia membuat novel romantic, jika kau ada masalah tentang percintaanmu, kau tanya saja padanya" seru Mr. Cho

Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjawabnya dan kembali memakan makanannya

"oh iya, Heechul-ah, perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan pada Kyuhyun hari ini. Bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Mr. Cho penasaran

"dari penilaianku…" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. "perempuan ini tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun" lanjutnya

"tidak cocok? Kenapa? Apa dia jelek?" tanya Mr. Cho lagi

"masalahnya bukan dari penampilannya. Tapi kepribadiannya, dia tidak hanya manja tapi juga kasar dan plin plan, tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali" seru Heechul

"apa dia seburuk itu?"

"sangat buruk! Yang makin memperparah adalah dia punya kakak yang sangat terobsesi padanya. Mereka bahkan bilang Kyuhyun yang menyukai adiknya. Dasar gila" Heechul makin menjadi dalam menjelekkan Sungmin.

Tak!

Heechul dan Mr. Cho menatap Kyuhyun yang membuang sumpitnya dengan kasar

"aku selesai.. dan tolong jangan bicara tentang dia seperti itu karena kau tidak mengenalnya" ujar Kyuhyun datar

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

**Sungmin pov**

"ish! Aku sangat bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal itu di situasi seperti tadi" gumamku merutuki kebodohanku

"dan saat Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, kenapa dia terlihat seperti punya beban begitu" seruku lagi

Aku melirik anjing kecilku yang berjalan kesana kemari di atas kasurku.

"Ari.. aku sedang badmood sekarang. Bisa tidak, jangan mondar mandir di atas kasur, sebaiknya kau dibawah saja" ujarku padanya lalu mengangkatnya dan melepasnya di lantai

'hh~ mungkin hanya Ari yang bisa merasakan cinta dari Kyuhyun' batinku miris

Tapi aku penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, mungkin aku bisa menebak dari ekspresinya

…

_-bayangan 1-_

"_aku mau pulang" seruku berbalik meninggalkan _Kyuhyun

"Sungmin_! _Sungmin_-ah!" _Kyuhyun_ berlari mengejarku dan menahan kepergianku_

_Aku kembali menatapnya yang terlihat malu_

"_ini sangat memalukan, banyak orang disini" bisik _Kyuhyun

"_oh iya.. kau benar" seruku dan dia hanya tersenyum kikuk_

…

_-bayangan 2-_

"_aku mau pulang" seruku berbalik meninggalkan _Kyuhyun

"SUNGMIN_!" _Kyuhyun_ segera berlari mengejarku dan menarik lenganku untuk menatapnya. "tunggu dulu"_

_Aku hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya bahkan mendengar jawabannya_

"_aku menyukaimu juga" jawab _Kyuhyun_ yakin_

_Jawaban itu sukses membuatku mendongak dan tanpa aba-aba _Kyuhyun_ langsung menciumku tepat di bibir_

_CUPPP!_

"_OMO!"_

…

_-bayangan 3-_

"_aku mau pulang" seruku berbalik meninggalkan _Kyuhyun

"_tu-tunggu! _Sungmin_-ah!" teriak _Kyuhyun_ yang membuatku menoleh kepadanya dengan harap-harap cemas_

Kyuhyun_ terlihat frustasi dan bingung harus bilang apa padaku_

"_i-ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana aku… bagaimana aku bisa tau aku menyukaimu atau tidak" seru _Kyuhyun_ mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi_

…

_-bayangan 4-_

"Sungmin_!" teriak _Kyuhyun_ saat aku ingin pergi_

_Begitu aku menoleh dia langsung bicara dengan angkuh. "ini sangat sulit bagiku untuk menyukaimu tolong jangan temui aku lagi"_

…

Ck! Aku rasa yang terakhir itu tidak mencerminkan sifat Kyuhyun.

"hh~ sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padaku! Lalu apa dia membenciku atau tidak karena kejadian tadi"

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing

**Sungmin pov end**

…

'**Kyuhyun's Cousin'**

…

Kyuhyun yang menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu berniat untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar mengerjakannya karena nyatanya Kyuhyun malah melamun sekarang

'jika aku menghentikan Sungmin tadi, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya' pikir Kyuhyun galau

**Kyuhyun pov**

Jika aku hanya menganggapnya teman, kenapa aku jadi terus-menerus memikirkan Sungmin

hh~ bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?

Kenapa jadi memusingkan begini sih! Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri.

"ya tuhan! apa yang harus aku lakukan!" seruku frustasi

**Kyuhyun pov end**

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

a/n :

Hai! Hai!

Author tau ini lama banget.. maafin yah~ maaaafffff banget~ author lagi sibuk banget sama kuliah, jadinya ga sempet update deh :(

Author harap kalian suka sama chapter ini. :D

Mungkin kalian semua bertanya-tanya siapa yang jadi sepupu Kyuhyun disini.. dan disini terjawab sudah, sepupunya benar-benar ekstreme disini, yaaah~ kita butuh lawan yang seimbang buat keempat kakak Sungmin itu kan.. #smirk

Disini, Kyuhyun itu anak tunggal jadi ga mungkin dia punya saudara. Dan author milih Heechul karena menurut author hanya dia yang cocok ngelawan empat saudara itu#plak

Mungkin agak terlalu ekstem yah, bukan saudara kandung kok cipika-cipiki sampe peluk-peluk. Jadi, si sepupu ini tuh memang akrab banget kayak saudara kandung, bahkan sepupunya sayaaaannggg banget sama Kyuhyun yang ga punya ibu. Bisa dibilang, sepupunya ini tuh bisa merangkap jadi ibu dan kakaknya juga. Makanya mereka bisa berani cipika cipiki layaknya saudara kandung. Begitu chingu~ semoga ini ga terlalu berbelit-belit jelasinnya ;D

.

Q: _oppa_ minie selalu jadi biang ricuh... hahaha kenapa ga dibuat ketemu pacar masing-masing? Jadi seru..

A: hahaha mungkin bakalan seru _chingu_, tapi sayang disini kakaknya minie sama sekali belum punya pacar, mereka terlalu sibuk ngurusin Sungmin sampe-sampe urusan cintanya sendiri ga dipikirin

Q: kyu blm suka ama ming apa? Kok kayaknya cuek aja..

A: masih belum chingu, Kyuhyun lagi dalam tahap galau. Masih mencari jati diri #plak

Q: sepupunya kyu bakal ngedukung kyumin kan?

A: author rasa di chap ini uda ada jawabannya chingu :)

.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo bertebaran dimana-mana, author hanya manusia biasa *bow*

_Special thanks to readers, new readers, and silent readers:)_

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

Review please..


End file.
